Pokémon Digital Monsters Master Digivice
by Crusherboy93
Summary: Ash is forced to leave his home of Odabia and goes to the Kanto Region. six years later, Ash is on vacation in Odabia after winning the Kalos and he runs into his old friend Kari and after hearing Tai needed help, Ash volunteered to help Kari save her Bother when he receives the Master Digivice and can make his pokemon Armor Digivolve, he and his friends now fight to save digimon
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: I do not own either Digimon or Pokémon, and if some aspects of my story look like they're from Pokemonxdigimon the last digimaster, I give full credit to ashxryuko27 for said aspects, he even helped me created digimon names for Ash's Pokémon, but some of them do belong to ashxryuko27, I got full permission to use them. I also thank ryanvanmatre2 for editing this for me s it looks better  
**

In a big City near Tokyo called Odaiba, Japan; a 6-year-old boy by the name of Ash Ketchum was walking on the streets talking to himself.

The boy said, "I'm going to miss this place, and my friends." The boy was walking on the street because his family was moving to a far place called the Kanto Region where his Mother grew up. As Ash walked, he heard someone call his name and when he turned around, he saw his closest friends, Takeru 'T.K.' Takaishi, and Kari Kamiya, and their older Brothers, Matt Ishida and Tai Kamiya.

When T.K. and Kari got to Ash, Kari said, "Ash, are you really leaving Odaiba?"

Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, sorry guys, I can't help it, since my mom and Dad divorced, she wants to go home, and she's taking me with her, I can't even visit you guys, I'm sorry." T.K. then said, "It's not fair, how come we can't see each other." Ash then looked at T.K. and said, "My mom want me to forget this place completely, but I won't forget it, or you guys, you're my friends." Kari then began to cry as she pulled something out of her Pocket, it was a necklace with an Oval shaped shield on it.

Kari then said, "I want you to have this, so you can always remember us." Ash took the necklace, began to cry himself and hugged Kari. Ash then said, "Thank you Kari, I will treasure it." When Ash and Kari separate from the hug, Ash and T.K. shared a handshake an Ash said to both T.K. and Kari, "Make sure that you two watch each other's backs." Kari and T.K. nodded their heads in agreement when they heard Ash's Mother calling for him, meaning that he had to go.

Ash looked back at his friends and said, "Bye guys, I won't forget you." Ash then ran off to his Mother, who was waiting at a cab to take them to the airport to go to the Kanto Region. Along the way, Ash's Mother looked at Ash and said, "Don't worry Ash, you'll make a lot of new friends when we get to Kanto." Ash didn't respond to his Mother, all he did was look out the window

 _six years later_

A teenager with Black hair was walking back to his home in a town called Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. On his shoulder sat his trusted Pikachu, a creature people in Kanto and nearby Regions call a Pokémon, Pokémon come in all shapes and sizes.

As he walked into Pallet, Ash said to Pikachu, "I can't wait to tell my mom that I won the Kalos League." Pikachu smiled and said, "Pika Pi!" agreeing with Ash, causing Ash to smile. When Ash got to his house, he opened the door and saw the lights were out. Ash then said, "Hey, Mom, are you here?" Suddenly, the lights came on and Ash heard people say, "SURPRISE!" Ash saw that it was Professor Oak, his Mother, Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, even Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were there. Ash smiled the biggest smile he could get and said, "Wow, thanks you guys." Causing Max to walk up to him and say, "No problem Ash, you're our friend."

May then walked up to Ash and said, "Max is right, we're your friends, when we saw you win the Unova League, we were happy for you. In fact, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena planned this whole thing." Ash smiled, looked at his Kalos traveling companions and said, "Thanks guys." Clemont pushed his glasses up and said, "You helped us Ash so I figure we show our appreciation to you by throwing this party" Ash's Mother then walked over to him and said, "Since you won the Unova League, I think it's time you got a Vacation from your Journey." Ash smiled and said, "I agree, and I know the perfect place for me to go, Odaiba." Ash's Mother quickly got angry and said, "No, you are not going back there." Ash then said, "You let your 11-year-old son go on a Pokémon journey through five far away regions, but you won't let me go home to Odaiba." Ash's mother then said, "I wanted you to forget that place." Causing Ash to say, "well I never forgot my home, or my friends there, I'm going to Odaiba and nothing you can do will stop me." Ash then walked out of the house, leaving everyone in the house, looking at Ash's mother.

Outside, Ash was leaning against the fence when Professor Oak walked out and said, "Ash, we know your mother doesn't want you to go back there, but we think you should go there for vacation, see your old friends."

Ash looked at the professor and said, "I know Professor Oak, I just wish my mom would just let me visit my old friends."

Professor Oak then said, "I know, tell you what, I have a cousin in a place called the Alola Region and he runs a school there. I'll tell him to enroll you into the school, all the while you go to Odaiba to visit your friends." Ash was confused until he realized what Professor Oak meant and he said, "My mom will think I'm there when I'm really in Odaiba." Professor Oak nodded his head and said, "Exactly, do you want me to upgrade your Pokédex's Carrying Capacity so you can take more Pokémon with you." Ash nodded his head and handed Professor Oak his Pokédex and after pushing a few buttons, Professor Oak handed Ash back his Pokédex and said, "There, you now can carry six more Pokémon then you did before." Ash thanked the professor and asked for Pokémon to take with him. Ash asked for Leavanny, Krookodile, Oshawott, Pidgeot, Infernape and Charizard. Professor Oak nodded his head and said, "Come to my Lab tomorrow, I'll have the Pokémon you requested ready for Odaiba." Ash smiled and thanked the professor, to which he said, "No problem Ash, now let's get inside." Ash nodded his head and followed the professor back into his house to continue the Party.

The next day, Ash and Pikachu went over to Professor Oak's Lab to get the Pokémon he was going to take with him to Odaiba. Professor Oak handed Ash all of the Pokéballs for the Pokémon he was going to take with him.

Ash then said, "Well Professor, I'm off, I'll write to you and my friends here."

Professor Oak nodded his head and said, "Have fun on your vacation Ash." Ash nodded his head, looked at Pikachu and said, "You ready buddy?" Pikachu nodded his head and hopped onto Ash's shoulder and the two left Professor Oak's Ranch to catch a boat to Odaiba.

 _In the Digital World_

"Run for your lives, it's the evil Digimon Emperor!" A creature native to the area shouted. In the other dimension known as the Digital World existed creatures made completely of data called Digimon. The Digimon were being chased by a teenager with purplish messed up hair, wearing what looked like Emperor's clothes and he cracked his whip. After cracking his whip, Floating black rings appeared and began chasing down the Digimon and catching three, Gazimon, Gatsumon, and Unimon as the Emperor watched his creation turn the three Digimon into his slaves, their eyes glowing pure red. One ring was chasing a cat with Gauntlets on her front paws and was the ring approached her tail but it got destroyed by her tail ring. The Cat then looked at her tail Ring and said, "That was Close." Suddenly, an eerie red outline appeared behind the cat and it was Unimon and he attacked her as she screamed.

Back with Ash, he was on the boat heading to Odaiba. Ash took a big breath in and let it all out. Pikachu did the same thing. Ash then looked at Pikachu and said, "You smell that Pikachu, that's fresh air of a city like Odaiba, we're almost to port." Pikachu cheered in excitement. Ash then took out the Necklace Kari gave him the day he left for Kanto, and he said to himself, "Soon, Kari. I will see you again soon." After a few minutes passed, Ash walked out of the entrance to the port and shouted, "HELLO ODAIBA, I'M BACK!" Ash then walked around Odaiba, hoping his old hangouts were still there when he heard an Italian Voice say, "Hey, if it isn't Ash Ketchum, welcome back to Odaiba!" Ash looked at where the voice came from and saw that it came from a guy behind an ice Cream Stand.

Ash then smiled and said, "Mario, it's good to see you." Ash then ran over to the Ice Cream Stand and Mario said, "It's good to see you too Ash, I thought your mom told me that you and her weren't going to come back here?" Ash then said, "I'm the only one here Mario, she doesn't even know I'm here."

Mario smiled and said, "It sure has been lonely since you left all those years ago, but hey, congratulations on winning the Kalos League, Kari, T.K., Tai and Matt were here watching you battle, and they were ecstatic when they saw you win it." Ash smiled and said, "Okay, anyway, since I'm here, can I get what I used to get when I came here every Saturday." Mario smiled, nodded his head, and said, "One Ice Cream Cone with Chocolate, Vanilla, and Strawberry Ice Cream coming right up. I'll even give you partner here a scoop of Vanilla." After Mario made the Ice Cream, Ash sked him how much did he owe Mario, but Mario said, "Nothing, consider it on the house, to welcome you back to Odaiba." Ash smiled and said, "Thank you Mario, I better eat this before it melts, say hi to your wife for me." Mario told Ash that he would and Ash walked off to eat the Ice cream. As he walked down the street, people were looking at him with looks of surprise and shock on their faces. Ash heard one boy say to his Mother, "Mommy, Mommy, look, look, it's the kid that won the Kalos League." Ash then heard the mother say, "Why you're right, that is him." Ash then thought to himself, ' _I guess Pokémon battles are popular here_." After sitting down on a bench, Ash looked around and said, "Look like we're near the High school." Pikachu nodded his head in agreement as he licked his Ice Cream. Ash then heard a voice say, "Excuse me, mind if I sit here?" Ash noted that the voice was female as he nodded his head and he said, "Sure, go ahead, sit…" and when Ash saw the person who asked, she was about his age, a Brunette. The Brunette wore a pink and white sleeveless shirt and had a camera around her neck, long pink finger-less Gloves, yellow shorts and yellow shoes. She also wore a Matching Pink Magenta Pin in her hair, and when Ash and the brunette looked at each other's eyes, Ash recognized her, and the Brunette recognized him.

"Ash!" The brunette said, after which Ash said, "Kari! Here buddy, finish this for me." Ash then handed Pikachu his Ice cream and he hugged Kari. Kari began to cry into Ash's shoulder as she said, "Ash, I can't believe you're here." Then Ash said, "Believe it Kari, I'm back." After they parted from the Hug, Ash looked at Kari and said, "Wow Kari, look at you, you're all grown up." Kari then said, "Yeah, you sure have grown up as well, I though you weren't allowed to come back here." Ash then said, "My mom thinks I'm in the Alola Region." Kari smiled and saw Pikachu for the first time and asked Ash, "Is this your Pikachu?" Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, that's my Pikachu, he's been with me ever since I started my Journey." Ash then bent over to talk to Pikachu and said as he pointed to Kari, "Pikachu, this is Kari Kamiya, she's one of my Childhood Friends." Kari waved at Pikachu and said, "Hi Pikachu, nice to meet you." Pikachu walked over to Kari and she began scratching his ears, causing Pikachu to show that he loved it. Ash then said, "Looks like Pikachu is starting to like you Kari, I thought he would have shocked you already." Kari smiled and saw that Ash was wearing the necklace she gave him and she said, "You're still wearing it." Ash looked at the Necklace, then at Kari and said, "Of Course, I told you that I would never forget you guys, you're my friend, T.K. too." Kari then looked at her watch and said, "Hey Ash I'm off to classes, want to join me." Ash nodded his head and Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder as the two walked over to Kari's school. As they walked, Ash thought to himself, ' _Wow, I never knew Kari looked beautiful before_."

Meanwhile, on the other side of Odaiba, a woman shouted to her son, "You're going to be late for school T.K., hurry up and finish your breakfast." In the kitchen, T.K. said to himself as he finished his oatmeal, "New school, new apartment, but the same old lumpy oatmeal." T.K. then said to his mother, "I'm done my oatmeal mom, I'm leaving now." T.K.'s other then said, "Okay sweetie, sorry I can't drive you on your first day, I have to finish this Article about the historical significance of Toilet Paper." T.K. then said, "It's okay, I'll walk, see you later." T.K. then walked out of his Apartment as the elevator stopped and opened up to let T.K. get a good view of two kids inside. Th taller girl sees T.K. and says, "Oh," causing T.K. to ask, "How' it going?" and the girl said in response, "Fine Thank you."

"Great, my name is T.K. and my mom and I just moved into the building. I'm in seventh grade, Class "A" nice to meet you." Said T.K. and the girl said, "My name is Yolei. Would you like to walk to school with us? It'll only take 12.3 minutes if there's no wind, it'll be fun. Oh, and this is Cody." Cody bowed his head before he said, "Welcome to the building T.K. come on we don't want to be late." And T.K. said before the doors closed, "Let's do it." back with Ash and Kari, they just entered Kari's Class and Kari said, "This is my classroom Ash." As they walked over to Kari's Seat, Kari said, "It's Great to see you again after so long." Ash smiled, nodded his head in agreement, and said, "Thank you Kari, it's great to see you too." Kari then suggested that they take a photo to celebrate the happy reunion, Ash agreed and they took a celebratory picture before sitting down in seats.

Back with T.K., Yolei, and Cody, they just got onto the campus and Cody said, "Hey Yolei, can you come over after School to fix my computer again?"

Yolei replied, "Only if your mom makes those Brownies I love."

Cody then said, "I'll send her an email and ask her if she'll make a batch." Causing Yolei to say, "Then it's a deal, perfecto!" As Yolei and Cody walked away, T.K. stopped to look at the soccer field. T.K. heard several boys shouting and one said, "Kick over here!" T.K. then saw someone that looked familiar. T.K. then said to himself, "Tai, I must be seeing things." After looking again, he saw that it wasn't Tai at all. Another boy then said, "Here you go Davis!" as he kicked the Ball towards Davis, but he missed and T.K. caught the ball. Davis then walked over to T.K. and said, "Thanks, great catch." But T.K. only stared at him for a couple of moments before passing the ball back to Davis and T.K. said, "You look familiar, must be the googles. Davis was going to speak, but got called back to the game. T.K. then said, "What was I thinking? That can't be Tai. He's a much better Soccer Player than that kid." T.K. then turned towards the school and walked inside. Meanwhile, Ash finished telling Kari about his journey and all the regions. Kari then said, "Wow, you have been busy since you left." Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, made new friends, both Pokémon and Humans, but I never forget my old friends, You, your brother, T.K., and Matt." Ash then realized that she wasn't wearing her whistle and he asked her about it, and Kari said, "Okay, I'm going to tell you where my whistle is, but will you believe me." Ash crossed his arms and said, "Kari, you're my friend, of course I'll believe you, all I ask is you tell me the truth." Kari smiled and began to tell Ash about the Digital World and her friend Gatomon.

 _In the digital world_

A orange Dinosaur was running from something as he trips and falls onto the ground and he shouts, "Tai help, TAI!" just as one of those black rings passed overhead. In the real world, Tai was in his Junior High School when he noticed the device attached to his belt go off, meaning there was trouble in the Digital World. Meanwhile, Davis walked into Kari's Classroom and took his seat and saw T.K. walk in and thought to himself, ' _It's that kid again, must be a new student._ '

The teacher then said, "I'm Mr. Hamsaki and I'll be your teacher."

Ash then leaned towards Kari and said, "First day of school I take it." Kari nodded her head whispered back to him as she smiled, "That's right Ash." Davis saw her smile at Ash and he said to himself, "Who's this guy and why is he trying to make a move on my girl." Mr. Hamsaki then said, "I'd like you all to welcome a new student." T.K. then said, "My name is T.K., it's nice to meet you all." Mr. Hamsaki then said, "Why don't you take the seat next to the girl with a Camera around her neck and the friend she brought with her." T.K. saw Ash and Kari and walked over to them and sat down in the empty seat. T.K. then looked at Ash and said, "It's good to see you again Ash." Ash and T.K. shared a high five before Ash said, "It's good to see you too T.K., it's been too long." T.K. and Kari nodded their heads in agreement. Kari then looked at T.K. and said, "I told him about the Digital World, he asked about my Whistle." Ash turned his head towards T.K. and said, "So you were there too?" T.K. nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I'm technically the veteran of the Digital world between me and Kari." T.K. then said, "Now you need to tell me about everything that happened since you left here."

Back in the digital World, three Digimon were running from a bigger Digimon as one of the Digimon say, "Hurry, don't let Snimon catch us! This Praying Mantis Digimon can cut through anything with his Twin Sickles Attack." Suddenly, Snimon shouted, "TWIN SICKLES!" and struck two Digimon as the other went into hiding and he said, "Oh no! Biyomon, Tentomon!" Then Tai appeared, saw the Orange Dinosaur and said, "Agumon, are you alright?" Agumon looked at Tai and said, "Tai, you're here."

Tai nodded his head, took the device off his belt and said, "You've got to Digivolve!" but saw nothing happened. Agumon then said, "That's why I need your help. Tai I can't Digivolve, I've tried, but nothing works." Tai then said "Did you forget how? It's like riding a Bike. Now start pedaling and Digivolve!" As they tried to get Agumon to Digivolve, the Digimon Emperor chuckled evilly in his lair and he said, "It's no use. As long as I have the Black Digivice, there's no way they can Digivolve."

In the real world, Ash, Kari, and T.K. were all catching up on the past six years. Ash then said, "So you're digimon Partners are called Gatomon and Patamon." Kari and T.K. nodded their heads and Kari said, "Yeah, we last saw them when we fought a Digimon called Apocalymon." Back in the digital World, Tai and Agumon were hiding in a cave with two more Digimon. Tai then pulled his device and sent a message to all of his friends, which accidently was read by Yolei and the message read, "Come to the Digital World. The digimon need our help." Causing Yolei to say, "Must be an online game, let's see who sent it. Tai Kamiya, there's a girl with the same last name here, this email must be for her." Meanwhile, Kari asked T.K., "How does your mom like the new Apartment?" T.K. told Kari and Ash, "I don't know, she's been on the computer the whole time." Kari then looked at Ash and sked him if he wanted to hang at her house and Ash said, "Sure, it'll be nice to see your mom again."

Suddenly, Davis appeared and said, "Hey, buddy!"

Kari looked at Davis and said, "His name isn't Buddy, it's Ash." Davis then walked over to the three of them and said, "Alright, Dash or Cash, or whatever your name is, how do you know Kari?" Ash clenched his and said, "Its Ash."

T.K. then said, "Why do you even care how Ash knows Kari." T.K. then realized something and said, "Oh I get it, you're jealous of him." Davis then said, "I'm not jealous of Bash." Ash then began walking over to Davis and said, "My name is Ash you dumb piece of…" but was stopped when Kari grabbed his arm and said, "Ash, it's not worth it, he's just a kid, like we are."

Ash looked at Kari, sighed and said, "I need some air." Ash then headed towards the door when Yolei appeared, approached Kari, and said, "You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?" Kari nodded her head and said, "Yeah that's right, why do you ask?"

"Well, are you related to Tai, he sent this email." Kari took the Paper Yolei printed out and said, "My brother needs us." Ash then said, "Is he in the Digital World?" Kari nodded her head and Ash said, "Well let's get going then!" Kari nodded her head, T.K. nodded his head and Yolei led them to the computer room. Along the way, a junior high Red-haired Boy was walking up the steps and Yolei said, "Izzy." Izzy stopped at the top and said, "Hey Yolei, I'm glad I found you, I need to use the computer room right away." Yolei gasped and said, "You mean the legendary former Computer Club President is actually looking for me, I'm honored." T.K. then said, "What's up Izzy?" and Kari said, "Tai sent us and urgent Email." Then Izzy said, "Yeah, I know, I got one too." They then got into the computer Room and Izzy logged onto a computer as he said, "I was just about to send Tai a reply when the Battery ran out on my computer, I knew I should have recharged it after I played Trigonometry Trivia on the internet last night, boy talk about fun."

Ash then whispered to Kari, if he thinks that's fun I hate to see what he does when he's bored." Izzy looked at Ash and said, "I'm sorry if I seem bit unorthodox for you, but who are you anyway?" Ash introduced himself and Izzy said, "Well, since your good friends with Kari, Tai, T.K., and Matt, consider me a friend, I'm Izzy Izumi." Ash then said, "Nice to meet you Izzy," and Izzy said, "Likewise, now I need to send this message to Tai." Back in the Digital World, Tai was on his computer when he received a response and Tai told Agumon and the other Digimon, "It's from Izzy, he's got Kari and T.K. with him." Agumon then shouted, "Tai, come here quick!"

 _In the real world_

"What's the digital World? Is that a new Amusement Park?" Yolei asked, she then said, "I bet they have some great rides." Then Davis said, "I heard Tai talking about it once. He said there were a lot of Digimon there, whatever they are." T.K. and Ash both looked at Davis and said, "You know Tai?" and Kari said, "They played on the same Soccer Team." Ash then said, "Whatever, let's get to the Digital World." Izzy then said, "If Tai is there, then the gate to the Digital World is open." In the Digital world, Agumon showed Tai what he wanted to show him, it was an egg. Agumon then said, "Look at that." Tai then said, "It's got the Crest of Courage on it, is it an Egg?"

Agumon then said, "I never saw an egg with a spike in it." Gatomon then said, "It must have been rough on the chicken that laid that thing." They then heard Patamon say, "What about this thing?" Agumon, Gatomon, and Tai all looked at Patamon and saw that he was pointing at a stone Digivice and Gatomon recognized it and she said, "The Legendary Master Digivice." Tai then looked at Gatomon and said, "You know what it is Gatomon?" Gatomon nodded her head and said, "The Master Digivice is a powerful Digivice that was forged when the digital was first created centuries ago. It's so powerful, it has the ability to make the person wielding it and their Digimon Master Digivolve together." Agumon then said, "I heard of the Master Digivice, but I never though it actually existed." Patamon then said, "Guess we know that the Legend is true then." Tai then got an Idea and he said, "Okay guys, let's have closer look at these things." Everyone agreed and they touched the Digivice and egg. Suddenly both the egg and Digivice began to glow and three lights came from the egg and the Master Digivice turned gold and flew out of the cave. Back in the real world, in the computer room, Izzy said, "We're going back to the Digital World, Prodigious." Ash then said, "I'm coming too, if Tai needs our help, I need to help." Then Davis said, "I'm coming too." But T.K. popped both of their Bubbles when he said, "That's impossible, not just anyone can just go, you need a Digivice." Ash sighed and said, "darn it, I just really want to help Tai." Then Davis said, "Listen here T.C., if you go, so can it Suddenly, the computer Screen lit up, getting everyone's attention and four lights came flying out of it. the gold went to Ash, the blue went to Davis, and the Red and Yellow went to Yolei and Cody. When the lights disappeared, Davis looked at his hand and showed everyone what he had in his hand and he said, "what's this?" T.K. then said, "A Digivice." Kari then said, "It's a different Model than the ones we have." Everyone then noticed Ash was looking at something in his hand and Ash said, "What about mine?" Ash showed them what looked like the Master Digivice but it's colors were Gold and Blue.

Izzy then said, "A new Digivice? But it's different than the others." Izzy then looked at the Computer and said, "We better go now, while the gate to the Digital World is still open." Then T.K. said, "Yeah, but how long will it stay open?" but Kari said, "I don't care, I'm going to help my brother." Ash then said, "Me too, Tai is a good friend of mine and I'm not going to let Kari lose her brother." Pikachu then said, "Pika!"

"Can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?" Davis asked. Causing Izzy to say, "It's not a game, if the Digital World sent you a Digivice then there's a reason and you should take it seriously." Ash then said, "I'm new to this too and I'm still taking it more seriously than you Davis?" Davis shot Ash a look as Kari said, "I'm not waiting any longer, I'm going in," and Ash walked up to her and said, "Me neither Kari, let's go Pikachu." Pikachu then hopped onto Ash's shoulder next to Kari and they got sucked into the digital world. T.K. and Davis went next.

After arriving in the Digital world, Ash and Pikachu looked round and said, "Wow Kari, it's just like you described it." Ash then looked down at his clothes and said, "Wow, check out my new clothes." Kari then smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it Ash, but we need to start looking for my brother." Ash nodded his head and followed Kari as they began looking for Tai. As they walked, Ash looked at Kari and said, "I'm sure your brother's fine Kari, we'll find him." Kari smiled and said, "I know we will Ash." Just then, they heard T.K.'s voice and saw T.K. and Davis running towards them Davis then said, "Hey Gash, no one can talk to Kari like that except for me." Kari crossed her arms and said, "Two things Davis, first thing is his name is Ash. Second thing is never say that to my friend." As they continued walking, they were being watched.

The Digimon Emperor then said, "Looks like we have visitors in my garden, and they're not on the guest list."

Back with Ash, he thought, 'T _his place doesn't look so bad_.' Ash and Pikachu then saw a vending machine and Ash said, "Huh, a Vending Machine, I am thirsty."

Ash then remembered what Kari said about them and said, "On second thought, I'm not that thirsty." Pikachu nodded his head and they walked passed it as Kari said, "Guys, my Digivice is pointing this way." Ash nodded his head and said, "Lead the way Kari." As they kept walking, Davis said to himself, "This place doesn't seem so scary the way Tai put it. where are the monsters?" Davis then saw the Vending Machine Ash and Pikachu passed and said, "Hey guys, check it out. There's a Vending machine, I am a little thirsty." As Davis walked up to the vending Machine, little green creatures appeared out of the Vending Machine, scaring Davis and making T.K., Ash, and Kari all laugh and as he got up, Davis said, "Ha, ha, very funny." Ash then said, "Come on Davis, it was a little funny." Ash then looked at Kari and said, "So were those things that scared Davis Digimon Kari?" Kari nodded her head and said, "Yep, there's tons of other ones too, a lot cuter than those." Then T.K. said, "There are also ones that are a lot scarier too." Then Davis asked what could have been the stupidest question he asked, "So do they all come out of Vending Machines?" Ash looked at Davis, then at Pikachu and said, "There's so much we're going to share with our friends back in Kanto, am I right buddy?" Pikachu nodded his head and said, "You got that right Ash." Everyone was shocked to hear Pikachu speak, even Pikachu himself. Pikachu then said, "Oh my Arceus, I CAN TALK! But how is this possible Kari?" Kari thought about an answer before she said, "I guess it's the Digital World, must have given you the ability to talk here." Ash nodded his head and said, "Has to be the Digital World."

Meanwhile, Tai, Agumon, Gatomon, and Patamon were heading towards Kari and the others as Tai said, "They're real close by." As they rounded a corner, Tai said, "They're they are!" and Patamon shouted T.K.'s name as he flew towards T.K., and T.K. grabbed Patamon and said, "Patamon! Boy am I happy to see you." Then Tai said as he ran to the group, "Hi guys, I'm glad you all made it." As Tai got up to the group, he saw Ash and said, "Ash! It's good to see you pal." Ash and Tai shook hands and Ash said, "It's good to see you too Tai, it's been too long." Davis then said, "Tai! I told these guys you'd be alright." When Tai saw Davis, he said, "Uh, Davis, what are you doing here?"

"Kari!" Gatomon shouted as she jumped into Kari's arms and hugged her. Ash then walked over to Kari and Gatomon and said, "You must be Gatomon, I'm Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you." Gatomon looked at Ash, then at Pikachu and said, "Why hello there," that caused Pikachu to blush and Ash laugh. Pikachu then said, "I'm…Pikachu, hi." Gatomon then said, "Pikachu, what an adorable name." Causing Pikachu to get a Streak of red across his face and bury his face into Ash's shirt. Kari then saw that Gatomon's Tail ring was missing and Kari said, "Your Tail ring, tell me everything." Gatomon the remembered how Unimon attacked her and she lost her Tail ring in the battle.

Back in the cave with the Egg with a spike in it, Gatomon said, "One day this bossy human appeared and began making Digimon into his slaves. He said, "I'm the Digimon Emperor." I heard that we're all going to have to punch time clock too."

T.K. then said, "Another human? You mean that someone else comes here beside us? Well there goes the Neighborhood." Ash then crossed his arms and said, "Another Madman, why am I not surprised." Then Pikachu said, "Not too surprised myself. This guy sounds like Team Plasma." Gatomon then said, "Yeah, and he has this strange new black Digivice that makes us unable to Digivolve." T.K. then looked at Ash and Davis and said, "Show her your you two." Davis went first as he pushed Ash to the side and showed Gatomon his Digivice and he said, "Like this one?"

Gatomon then said, "That's it! you work for the Digimon Emperor!" Davis was shocked and said, "What?! NO, I don't work for anybody, besides, mine's not dark."

Gatomon then looked to Ash and said, "Is yours like this?" but Ash shook his head and said, "No, mine's different." Ash then showed Gatomon his Digivice and she was stunned. Gatomon then said, "The Master Digivice has chosen you Ash." And that got Ash, Pikachu, Kari, T.K., and Davis confused and Ash said, "The Master Digivice, what' that." Patamon flapped his wings, flew over to Ash and Pikachu and said, "It's a powerful Digivice that was forged when the digital was first created centuries ago. It's so powerful, it has the ability to make the person wielding it and their Digimon Master Digivolve together, but it wasn't picked up." Gatomon then said, "But now it has been picked up and the Master Digivice has chosen you Ash as the Digimaster."

Ash then said, in a nervous voice, "Me a Digimaster, there must be some mistake." But T.K. placed his hand on Ash's left shoulder and said, "That's no Mistake Ash, the Digital World chose you for a reason." Ash looked at T.K., then at Gatomon and said, "Now what's with this dark Digivice." Gatomon told them that the Dark Digivice drains their powers and made them all weak as newborn kittens, Tai then looked at Agumon and said, "That's why you couldn't Digivolve." Agumon nodded his head and said, "Yeah, if I could Digivolve, he wouldn't stand a chance." As Agumon spoke, a dark ring flew into the cave and spied on them as the digimon Emperor watched as Gatomon said, "The Digimon Emperor uses these dark rings to control the Digimon." Then Patamon said, "Yeah, that's right, and once the ring captures you, you're a slave for life." Kari and Ash both got mad and Kari said, "I'm going to slap a Dark Ring on him." Then Ash said, "If I see him, I'm going to let Pikachu Thunderbolt his ass." Pikachu smiled and said, "I love that idea." The Digimon Emperor began laughing before he said, "Oh, you two think so, do you? Well this just a game to me, and I'm afraid that if you can't play by my rules, I'm just going to have to disqualify you. Hmm, who will I send to destroy you? Eenie, meenie, Minie, MON!" as he touched button, a hallway with cells light up until the lights of a cell light up and a Digimon stood up. The Digimon Emperor than said, "Attack, Monochromon!" as Monochromon was let out, he let out a huge roar. Back with the Ash and the others, they were looking at the Egg with a spike in it.

"Looks like a deflated beach ball no wonder, it's got a spike through it." said T.K. and Tai said, "Yeah, plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf." T.K. then walked over to the egg and tried to lift it, but it wouldn't budge. T.K. then said, "It won't budge." Kari then said as she walked over to the egg, "Move aside, this is a woman's job." Kari then tried to lift the egg, but it didn't budge again. T.K. then said, "Too bad we don't have a woman here to help," but got elbowed by Ash before he said, "Dude, not in front of Kari," causing Kari to blush a little. Then Davis spoke and he said, "Guys, I pump Iron all the time, let me do it." as he walked over to the egg, he saw Ash walk with him and Ash said, "Let's lift the egg together." Davis had no choice but to accept Ash's help and together, they grabbed the egg and pulled it straight up.

Davis then said, "What did I tell you, light as a feather." Ash's Digivice then scanned the egg and a copy of the data went inside, causing Davis to say, "What was that about?" and Ash said that he had no clue when an orange light appeared from the hole the egg was over and what appeared was a blue imp Digimon and he jumped onto Davis.

The digimon then said, "Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last! You moved the Digiegg! My name's Veemon, but you can just call me Veemon." Davis replied by saying, "Hi, I'm Davis."

Agumon then said, "I heard of Veemon. Supposedly, he's a fun-loving, adventure seeking little Digimon that brings you good luck, but I thought he was just a legend." Ash then looked at Agumon and said, "Just like the Master Digivice, he's very real." Veemon looked at Ash and said as he looked at Davis when he finished speaking, "That's right Ash, I'm real alright, and I've been waiting a long time to meet you Davis."

"What, I think you got the wrong guy." Said Davis, but Veemon said in response, "Nope, you're the one because you're the only one who was able to move the Digiegg of Courage." Ash then got Veemon's attention and asked him, "How did you know my name?" and Veemon replied by saying, "You're holding the Master Digivice and you also move the Digiegg of courage, then it's aura went inside the Master Digivice that makes you the Digimaster with your Pokémon by your side."

Kari then noticed that part of the wall had etchings in it and said, "Hey guys, I hate to interrupt, but take a look at that." Everyone looked at the wall and Agumon said, "That wasn't there the first time we were in here." Ash walked over to the wall and saw what looked like a shield and sword and words and the words said, "There's something written here. It reads, "My first is in wild but not in lid, my second is in pie but not in P.E., my third is in lake but not in Kea, and my final is in Idols but not in Does, what am I?" it's a riddle." Ash thought long and hard until he had the answer and he said, "I got it. guys, it's will." Suddenly, a doorway appeared, everyone was surprised and Kari asked Ash how he knew that and Ash told her, "It's simple, W is in wild and not lid, I is in pie and not in P.E. Lis in both lake and Idols and not in Kea and Does, it was kind of obvious." Ash then walked through the doorway with Kari and T.K. following after him and the three of them saw another Digiegg with a blue crest of a shield and sword together. Ash then than saw the Master Digivice began to glow, as did the egg. Kari then said, "I think that egg is for you Ash, take it." Ash nodded his head and slowly walked over to the egg and picked it up, it was light. Ash then said, "Huh, I guess it is mine." Suddenly, both caves began to shake, causing Ash, Kari, and T.K. to get out of the smaller cave and Davis asked, "What is this, an earthquake?" T.K. then said, pointing to the ceiling, "No, up there!" everyone looked up and saw Monochromon breaking through the wall, causing Davis to shout, "A MONSTER!" Ash looked t Kari and said, "Let me guess, a Digimon." Kari nodded her head and said, "That's right Ash, that's Monochromon." T.K. then spoke and he said, "Monochromon! His shell is harder than diamonds. His attack, Volcanic Strike, sends out millions of Fireballs."

Patamon then said, "Boom-Ba-Ba-Pop!" as Agumon said, "Pepper Breath." Both attacks struck Monochromon, but did nothing. Monochromon then said, "VOLCANIC STRIKE!" Everyone ran out of the way of the blast. As they ran, Veemon said, "Come on Davis, hurry up and open the Digiegg." Davis looked at Veemon and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." After everyone got out of the cave, Ash looked back with Pikachu and said, "You ready buddy?" sparks flew from Pikachu's cheeks and he said, "You know I'm ready Ash." Kari looked back at Ash and Pikachu and said, "Ash, come on! Monochromon is too tough to beat." Ash then said, while still looking at the tunnel, "I'm not going to let that overgrown fossil hurt my friends, and I'm more than willing to give my life for my friends." Davis saw Ash standing there and said to himself, "If he can be brave against that thing, then so can I."

Davis then ran over to Ash and said, "Don't think I'm letting you take all the credit."

Ash smiled and said, "looks like you have courage inside you after all Davis, our will power will be strong now that we're finally working together." Suddenly, both eggs began to glow. Ash looked at Davis and said, "What do we do now?" Davis shrugged his shoulders when they heard Veemon say, "You two need to say Digi Armor Energize, and quickly." Ash and Davis nodded their heads and they both Shouted, "Digi Armor Energize!" after which, both Pikachu and Veemon began to glow.

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Pikachu armor Digivolve to!" Pikachu said as he began to glow and turn into a sphere and began to change. When the sphere shattered, it revealed a humanoid Pikachu with knight Armor and a Helmet with a long Strike gauntlet on the left arm and a Thunderbolt on the helmet. He then said, "Electrochu, the Knight of will!"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions."

"Armor Digivolve!"

"Digimon, Digimon."

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions."

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

Veemon Armor Digivolve to!" Veemon said as he was covered in flames when the flames faded, they revealed a Digimon in Armor. The digimon then said, "Flamedramon, the fire of courage!" everyone was shocked to see the new Digimon and Tai said, "Armor Digivolve?" Electrochu looked at himself and said, "Wow, I look good, but I'm getting distracted. I am Electrochu, as Pikachu I use the Digiegg of will to armor Digivolve. My Thunder Strike attack is so powerful, it can leave scars on my enemies." Then Flamedramon said, "I am Flamedramon, as Veemon, I use the Digiegg of courage to armor Digivolve, my Fire Rocket attack will charbroil my enemy like well-done steak." the Digimon Emperor saw this and said, "Armor Digivolve huh? Against the power of my Dark Digivice, they shouldn't be able to Digivolve at all. Hmm, they're more resourceful then I originally thought." As Monochromon charged Electrochu and Flamedramon, Electrochu looked at Ash and Davis and said, "Get to safety, we'll handle this guy." Ash and Davis nodded their heads and ran to safety. Electrochu then said, "You ready Flamedramon?" Flamedramon nodded his head and said, "Let's take this guy down." Electrochu and Flamedramon then caught the charging Monochromon and flipped him onto his back. After getting back onto his feet, Monochromon said, "Volcanic Strike!" and shot fireballs at Electrochu and Flamedramon, while one fireball headed towards Kari, but Ash got her out of the way just in time. Ash then asked Kari if she was alright and Kari nodded her head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you Ash." Ash smiled and said, "No problem Kari, you can always count on me to make sure that my friends are all safe." As Kari and Ash talked, Electrochu and Flamedramon fought Monochromon. Electrochu then said, "Thunder Strike!" and got Monochromon.

Electrochu then said, "Flamedramon, keep Monochromon distracted, I'll see if I can destroy that Dark ring." Flamedramon nodded his head and said, "FIRE ROCKET!" and shot fireballs of his own at Monochromon, getting his full attention. Flamedramon then said, "NOW ELECTROCHU!" Electrochu jumped into the air and said, "Thunder STRIKE!" As Electrochu came down, his strike Gauntlet was pointed at the Dark ring and he struck the ring and destroyed it. Monochromon as freed, and Electrochu and Flamedramon reverted back to Pikachu and Veemon. Kari walked over to Monochromon and said, "That's a good Monochromon." Pikachu then hopped onto Ash's shoulder and said, "I didn't think I could do that." Ash nodded his head and suddenly, his Digivice began to glow and a beam of light was shot straight into his left pocket and when Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out the same device Izzy had and saw that the Digiegg of Will and Digiegg of Courage were on the screen. the same thing happened with Davis, but only the Digiegg of Courage. Kari then walked over to Ash and Pikachu and said, "Thank you Ash, and you too Pikachu." Ash smiled as Pikachu said, "Why are you thanking him, I did all the work." Ash looked at Pikachu and said, "But I saved Kari form being hit by a Volcanic Strike." Pikachu then said, "Okay, you got me there Ash." In his Lair, the Digimon Emperor watched the group, a worm Digimon crawled up to him and said, "You summoned me, my evil Emperor?" and the Digimon Emperor said, "This Ash is an interesting character, which means we've found ourselves a worthy foe at last." The digimon then said, "Great, just one question… what's a foe?" back with Ash and the Digidestined, Monochromon was walking away as Kari said, "Goodbye Monochromon. Don't forget to write."

T.K. then said, "I can't believe the Digimon Emperor can turn such nice Digimon into such Nasty Creatures." Veemon and Davis shook hands as Veemon said, "It was nice working with you Davis, let's do it again sometime." Davis nodded his head and said, "Great." Tai then walked over to Davis and Veemon and said, "Hey guys, that armor digivolving was pretty cool."

Then Agumon said, "Even though some of us can't Digivolve, I know that you newbies will be able to defeat the Digimon Emperor with no Problem." Tia then took his googles off and handed them to Davis as he said, "I saw your goggles get broken in the battle, so here you go." As Davis took the googles from Tai, Ash looked at Pikachu and said, "and we thought Team Rocket was bad, this Digimon Emperor takes the cake." Pikachu nodded his head and said, "Yeah, are you thinking what I'm thinking Ash?" causing Ash to nod his head. Ash then looked at Kari, Tai, T.K., and Davis and said, "Looks like my vacation has been cut short." Kari then walked up to Ash and said, "I'm sorry about that, how about me and my brother make it up to you, you can sleep at our house."

"It would be nice to see your mom again, but I was going to try and find my father." Kari's face immediately lost all happiness, what replaced it was sorrow, which made Ash worry and when he looked at Tai and T.K., they had the same looks on their faces. Tai then said, "Ash, your father was in an accident two years ago, he was drunk and he swerved off the road, a tree branch went through the windshield and into his chest, he was dead on scene." Ash was shocked to hear that his father was gone. Kari then said, "I was going to tell you when we got home, but I figured now was as good as any time." Pikachu looked at his trainer and said, "I'm sorry Ash." Ash gave everyone a soft smile and said, "It's okay guys, he may have been my father, but he cheated on my mom, so he wasn't all that pure." Tai then said, "Let's get out of here guys. It's getting dark."

Gatomon sighed and said, "That's good, because the Digimon Emperor only attacks during the day." Ash and the others then started to make their way back to the TV when they heard Yolei say, "Hey Izzy, Cody's back does this mean we can go to the Digital World now?" and Izzy replied by saying, "The digital Gate might close, it's not safe." Cody then said, "At least I got the brownies." After taking a bite of one, Izzy said, "Yum, this is the best thing I've ever tasted." Suddenly, Ash and the other's got sucked through the TV and popped out in the computer room, squishing Izzy, Yolei, and Cody as he said, "Get off, you're crushing my brownies." When night fell, Ash, Kari and Tai walked into the Kamiya's apartment as Tai said, "Mom, we're home." After walking around a corner, Mrs. Kamiya said, "Good to see you two and Ash Ketchum, it's been too long, how have you been?" Ash smiled and said, "I've been fine Mrs. Kamiya, my mom doesn't even know I'm here." Mrs. Kamiya smiled and said, "Let me guess, you need a place to stay and these two told you about your father," causing Ash and Kari to nod their heads.

Ash then said, "Yes mam." Mrs. Kamiya then said, "I thought so, Ash you can stay in the spare bedroom." Hearing that, it made both Kari and Ash happy on the inside and Ash heard a voice say, "Why hello Ash, it's quite a surprise to see you here." Ash looked behind and saw Mr. Kamiya at the door and said, "Hello Mr. Kamiya, I hope it's not inconvenience that I'm here." But Mr. Kamiya shook his head and said, "Nonsense, you're one of my daughter's few friends, and you know you're always welcomed here Ash." Mrs. Kamiya then said, "Dinner time, it's meatloaf." Ash's mouth immediately watered and said, "One of the thing I missed being here is your cooking Mrs. Kamiya." Causing Mrs. Kamiya to blush and said, "Ash Ketchum, you are one of the few people who actually appreciates my cooking, I'll give you an extra Portion." Ash smiled as he and the Kamiyas sat down to eat dinner.

After dinner, Ash and Kari were watching TV when Ash spot something out of the corner of his eye and said, "Is that a guitar?" Kari nodded her head and said, "My dad bought it from yard sale, don't know why though." Ash then stood up and walked over to the guitar and picked it up. Ash turned to look at Pikachu and said, "Remember those nights at the campfire in Jhoto buddy?" Pikachu nodded his head and said, "Pika." Ash then looked at Mr. Kamiya and said, "Would you mind if I played song on this?" Mr. Kamiya looked at Ash and said, "I don't see why not." Kari turned off the TV as Ash took a seat on the stool and the Kamiyas got into good spots to watch Ash strum the strings on the guitar and he said, "I heard this song a couple of times on the Radio, this song is a country song from the states." Ash then began playing the guitar as he sung.

American girls and American guys

We'll always stand up and salute

We'll always recognize

When we see old glory flying

There's a lot of men dead

So we can sleep in peace at night when we lay down our heads

My daddy served in the army

Where he lost his right eye, but he flew a flag in our yard

Until the day that he died

He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister and me

To grow up and live happy

In the land of the free

Now this nation that I love has fallen under attack

A mighty sucker punch came flying in from somewhere in the back

Soon as we could see clearly

Through our big black eye

Man, we lit your world

Like the fourth of July

Hey Uncle Sam, put your name at the top of his list

And the Statue of Liberty started shakin' her fist

And the eagle will fly man, it's going to be h**l

When you hear mother freedom start ringin' her bell

And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you

Brought to you courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue.

 _After strumming the guitar for a while_

Oh, justice will be served and the battle will rage

This big dog will fight when you rattle his cage

And you'll be sorry that you messed with

The U.S. of A.

Cause we'll put a boot in your a**

It's the American way.

Hey Uncle Sam, put your name at the top of his list

And the Statue of Liberty started shakin' her fist

And the eagle will fly man, it's going to be h**l

When you hear mother freedom start ringin' her bell

And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you

Brought to you courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue.

Oh, oh, of the red, white, and blue

Oh, oh, my the red, white, and blue

The Kamiyas clapped as Ash finished strumming the guitar Strings and handed Mr. Kamiya the guitar. Kari walked over to Ash and asked, "Where did you learn to sing like that and play the guitar?" Ash looked at Kari and said, "I learned to play the guitar in Jhoto, singing is just a gift I've had since I was 7 years old." Tai stood up and said, "Well, I have to go and talk to my friends, I'll be back." Mr. Kamiya looked at Tai and said, "Alright Tai, don't be too late." Tai nodded his head and walked out the front door. Kari then looked at Ash and said, "Wanna play some video games?" Ash smiled, nodded his head and followed Kari to the spare room that the gaming system in it and played for an hour before Tai came back and everyone went to bed.

 _Earlier with Tai and his friends_

"Digi-armor Energize, huh?" A blonde-haired boy asked. Tai, Izzy, T.K., and three other teenagers were in the park. Tai then said, "That's right Matt, that was a form of digivolving I've never seen before. Somehow Davis's Digimon as able to Digivolve, but Agumon and the others weren't." then an orange-haired girl named Sora said, "You mean Davis from the Digital World was able to the Digital World." Then T.K. said, "That's right, and these two kids from my apartment, Yolei and Cody also got new Digivices." Then Tai said, "Not only that, but Matt, Ash is back and he got a different Digivice called the Master Digivice and his Partner, a creature from Kanto called a Pikachu was able to Digivolve too, but with a different Digiegg." Matt looked at Tai and said, "You mean that Ash Ketchum was able to go to the Digital World?"

Tai nodded his head and said, "Not only that, but the Digital World made his Pokémon talk." Then a black-haired boy named Joe said, "If they all have Digivices, that means they're Digidestined." Izzy nodded his head and said, "That's what I thought as well." Sora then said, "Guys, if this Digimon Emperor able to make the digimon his slaves, do you think Biyomon and the others will be okay?" Then Izzy said, "I honestly have no clue, but I'm going to go back tomorrow to see if the Portal opens up, because when I went to check the computer, it was closed." Then Tai said, "I'm going with you." Sora and T.K. also agreed. Tai then said, "I'll see if Kari and Ash are going to join us." But Joe said, "I can't go, I have an Oral Exam and Laryngitis." Then Matt said, "Yeah, and my band has this big Concert coming up." Tai got off the bench he was on and said, "It's alright you guys, if we get into a situation we'll call." Matt and Joe nodded their heads and Tai then said, "Alright guys, I have to get going."

 _Back in the present time_

"You're going to try and go back again tomorrow?" Kari asked her brother, and Tai nodded his head and said, "Izzy was going to see if the portal would be opened tomorrow."

Ash then said, "You know me and Pikachu will help." Kari and Tai looked at Ash, and they both smiled and Tai said, "Thank you Ash, now let's get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Ash and Kari nodded their heads and the three of them went to bed, not know what will happen to them tomorrow. In Kanto, Mrs. Ketchum was in her house with Professor Oak and she said, "It's nice to hear Ash is doing fine in the Alola Region, I hope your cousin doesn't mind having Ash as last-minute addition to the Pokémon school," and Professor Oak replied by saying, "Not at all Delia, I just got done talking to Samson before you invited me over, he told me that Ash is doing fine and he's made a lot of friends."

Delia smiled and said, "That's nice, maybe I should visit him." Professor Oak then spat out the tea he was drinking and coughed as he said, "I wouldn't advise that, besides, no one is allowed to visit the Pokémon school." Delia said oh and drank her tea, not knowing that Ash was in Odaiba.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: I do not own either Digimon or Pokémon, and if some aspects of my story look like they're from Pokemonxdigimon the last digimaster, I give full credit to ashxryuko27 for said aspects, he even helped me created digimon names for Ash's Pokémon, but some of them do belong to ashxryuko27, I got full permission to use them.**

The next day, Tai, Kari, and Ash were getting ready to go into the Digital World. Ash looked at Kari and Tia and asked, "Do you guys think they gate will be open?" Kari and Tai looked at each other, then at Ash and Kari said, "I don't know Ash, if it is opened, it will be a strange incident, because it hasn't been opened two days in a row." Ash then said, "Okay, I was just asking, come one, let's get going." Kari and Tai nodded their heads and they left the Kamiya apartment to head to the school. Along the way, Tai was leading them Ash asked Kari, "Who did you guys find out about the Digital World?" Kari looked at Ash and said, "Well, a year after you left, Tai, Matt, and T.K. went a summer camp with Izzy, and a bunch of other kids, a boy named Joe, a girl named Mimi, and a girl named Sora, they were all sucked in through a gate into the Digital World and they met their Partner Digimon, Tai's was Agumon, T.K. got Patamon, Izzy got a digimon called Tentomon, Matt got a digimon called Gabumon, Joe got a Digimon called Gomamon, Mimi got a Palmon, and Sora got a Biyomon." Ash then said, "Then how did you and Gatomon meet?" and Kari told Ash, "I met Gatomon after Tai and the others got out of the Digital World. When I met Gatomon, she was working for a evil Digimon called Myotismon, but when she and I met, she knew that she was fighting for the wrong side, and a Digimon called Wizardmon helped us find that out." Ash then asked Kari where Wizardmon was, but Tai stopped, causing Ash and Kari to stop and Tao said, "Wizardmon sacrificed himself to save Gatomon and Kari from being destroyed by Myotismon." Ash was speechless, and when he looked at Kari, she was about to cry. Ash then hugged Kari and said, "I'm sorry Kari, I shouldn't have asked if it pained you." Kari then said, "It's alright Ash, I know you didn't know." Tai then said, "Yeah man, besides, if Wizardmon didn't sacrifice himself, Kari and Gatomon wouldn't be here." Kari nodded her head and said, "Yeah, he was a hero." Ash looked at Pikachu and said, "I can think of a few times I did the same thing." Pikachu nodded his head and Kari asked, "What do you mean Ash?" Ash looked at Kari and Tai and told them, "There were a bunch of time where I almost died, there was this one time I stopped clones of poke mon and the actual Pokémon from fighting by getting in the middle of two attacks and according to my friends, I turned to stone." Kari and Tai were shocked to hear Ash was turned to stone. Ash then said, "There was this one time where I drowned, then the time I almost died of Hypothermia, then some ghost Pokémon turned me into a ghost, and then there was a time where some giant blobs attacked all of the humans to protect a giant tree from humans." Kari and Tai were again, shocked to hear how many times Ash has almost died.

"But hey, I've survived all of that." Said Ash, causing Kari to say, "I'm surprised that you can say those with a smile." Ash told Kari that he was helping Pokémon out, if it meant giving his life to make sure all Pokémon were safe, then he would give his life. Kari admired that and she said, "You really care for Pokémon, don't you?" Ash nodded his head and said, "All life is precious, no one should be in control of anyone else by force." Kari smiled again and said, " You have a heart of Gold Ash, I admire that." That caused Ash to blush and he said, "Well, um, I have been told that before." Tai and Kari both laughed at Ash blushing when Davis, T.K., and Sora walked up to them. Davis then said, " Hey Kari, Tai, why you guys laughing at Bash, did he do something that was embarrassing, come on tell me so I can laugh at him too." Kari looked at Davis and said, "Davis, I told you that his name is Ash, and we were not laughing at him." Davis then said, "Then why were you laughing at Vash?" Ash then said, "That's not even a name." Davis just rolled his eyes in response. Sora then walked up to Ash and said, "So you're Ash Ketchum, my name is Tai then said, "Come one guys, we need to get to the computer room." Ash nodded his head and said, "Tai's right, let's go." Everyone agreed and they continued walking to the school. Inside school, Ash heard Yolei say, "Izzy, what are you doing in here?" then they heard Izzy said, "Hey you two, I was just trying to get some information about what happened here yesterday." They then heard Cody say, "I couldn't sleep last night, I kept thinking about it, Izzy will you take me with you to the Digital World?" and as the group got to the door, they heard Izzy said, "I can't because the gate's not… Huh?" as they heard a sound from the computer and Izzy saw that the gate was opened. Davis was the first through the door and he said, "How's it going guys?" then Sora said, "Hi everybody."

After everyone filed through the doorway, Davis, Cody, Yolei, and Ash showed Sora their Digivices, and Sora said, "Those are the new Digivices, how cool." Then Tai said, "The ones Davis, Yolei, and Cody are holding are the ones that came out of the Digiegg when I touched it." then Ash said, "While mine is called the Master Digivice." Then Yolei said, "Well then, what are we standing around here for, let's get going." But Davis said, "Hold on, I think I should give you a couple of pointers about the things you're about to see." Yolei came back at Davis by saying, "Give me a break, you've only been there once. What do you know?" then Cody said, "I think we should be prepared for a little Danger." And after checking all of the computers, Izzy said, "My Suspicions were confirmed, I just check the other computers, none of them seem to be affected by this, the gate is only open on this one here. That's not all, the gate has never been open two days in a row before." Then Ash said, "It doesn't matter how many days it's been opened, I say we get going, we have a Digital World to save, all ashore that's going ashore." Everyone nodded their heads before they heard a voice say, "Tai Kamiya, is that you? We haven't seen you in a while." and everyone looked towards the door and saw a man with a short haircut, wearing glasses, and Tai said, "Mr. Fujiyama." As Mr. Fujiyama walked towards the group, he said, "And Sora and Izzy are here as well. Didn't you all graduate?" then Tai said, "Yeah, we did, and what are you doing here?" Mr. Fujiyama then said, "I'm the new head of the computer club." Then Sora and Tai said at the same time, "Huh, but what do you know about using computers?" and Mr. Fujiyama replied, "Not a single thing." Causing Tai and Sora to lower their heads. Tia then looked at Mr. Fujiyama and said, "I just remembered, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about Mr. Fujiyama, you got a minute?" and Mr. Fujiyama said, "Sure, what is it?" and Tai replied, "I'm having adjusting to high school. It's the girls, they're so much older." After Tai and Mr. Fujiyama left the computer room, Sora said, "Thanks Tai we owe you." Then Izzy said, "Alright, let's get going." Everyone then looked at the computer, held their Digivices towards it, and they got sucked through the portal and they ended in the Digital World.

After landing in the Digital World, Izzy asked if everyone was alright, and Davis said that he was fine, he just felt like he went through the rinse cycle of a dishwasher." Cody then looked around and said, "Wow, so this is what the Digital World looks like." He then looked down and said, "Hey wait, I'm wearing different clothes, and they're pretty comfortable too." Then Yolei looked down and said, "Hey, I'm dressed like I'm part of the cool crowd." Davis then said that he forgot to mention about the new wardrobe, and Yolei said, "I love this helmet, it makes my glasses look smaller." Davis then said, "I wonder if they got anything in a surfer style." Then Yolei said, "I can't wait to tell my sisters that I got free clothes." Ash looked at Sora and saw that she was disappointed. Sora then said, "Kids today have no sense of values, when I was a kid, I show a lot more respect whenever I received a gift." Causing Kari to look at Sora and said, "Sora I hate to say this, but you're sounding just like my mom." Then Ash said, "At least your mom respects your wishes, my mom didn't want me to come back home." The group then walked forward and Sora shouted for Digimon and Izzy for his digimon. As they did that, in his evil lair, the Digimon Emperor watched them and laughed evilly. The Digimon Emperor then said, "I've been waiting for you to arrive, now let the games begin. SNIMON ATTACK!" cresting a group of mountains, Snimon made his way towards the Digidestined.

Back with the Digidestined, Davis shouted, "Veemon, where are you? Veemon!" that was when Davis heard Veemon say, "Davis, Davis I'm over here!" Davis then ran to his Digimon Partner and knelt to shake his hand as he said, "Veemon," and Veemon said, "Davis, I brought Patamon and his friends with me." As everyone looked in the direction Veemon came from, they saw Patamon, Gatomon, Tentomon, and Biyomon appear over the hill and Izzy said, "Tentomon!" and Sora said, "Biyomon!" and the two ran to their Digimon partners. When Izzy reunited with Tentomon, Izzy said, "Tentomon," and Tentomon said, "Izzy, you're a sight for big, green, sore eyes." And Biyomon flew into Sora's arms as Sora said, "Biyomon." They then hugged and Biyomon said, "I've missed you Sora," and Sora said, "I've missed you too." As they got reacquainted, a big shadow appeared overhead, causing Ash to look up and said, "HEADS UP!" Snimon then charged Sora and Biyomon, growling. Just as Snimon was about to hit them, T.K. pushed Sora out of the way and said, "Sora move it!" Snimon then flew over everyone and turned around to charge a again. Biyomon then said, "Spiral Twister!" and Patamon said, "Boom Bubble Pop!" and Tentomon said, "Super Shocker!" Snimon dodged all three attacks and Gatomon said, "Lightning Paw!" but that did no damage and Snimon swatted Gatomon away. Gatomon then said, "I'm sorry, but without my tail ring, I don't have enough power." Then Veemon said, "Don't worry, Pikachu and I will just have to Digivolve, Davis, Ash get the eggs ready." Ash and Davis nodded their heads and as Davis pulled out his Digivice, the Digimon Emperor said, "Not so fast there, this not a drill Drimogemon." Suddenly, the ground under Davis gives away and he slides down only to grab onto a ledge before a giant mole-like digimon with red eyes appears and a Dark ring was on his front right leg. Tentomon then said, "Drimogemon lives deep inside the cavities of the Digital World. His drill-spin Attack will make you wish you were at the dentist." Veemon then asked Davis if he was okay? But the Digimon Emperor said, "You're up Mojyamon" suddenly, a hairy yeti like digimon came in through the trees with a dark ring on his left arm, then Tentomon said, "Mojyamon's a frosty Digimon from the snowy mountains. His bone boomerang attack will make your head spin." Mojyamon then said, "AAH! Bone Boomerang!" hitting Veemon and sent him into the hole Drimogemon made and Davis tried to save Veemon but he lost his grip and both he and Veemon were caught by Drimogemon and dragged into the earth. Yolei then fell to her knees and said, "Oh my, they're gone, the ground just opened up and swallowed them up." Then Cody said, "Well, I want to go home now." Clearly they were shaken up the recent attack. But Izzy said, "First we need to protect ourselves." And Cody asked, "But what about Davis?" before anyone could answer, Snimon attacked and Biyomon said, "Spiral Twister!" and Patamon said, "Boom Bubble Pop!" and Tentomon said, "Super Shocker!" and Ash said, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." Sora then told Yolei and Cody, "Davis will be fine, he's got Veemon, but our digimon are at half strength, we need to get away." Then Mojyamon and Snimon approached the group, causing Yolei to say, "I can't take this, I want to go home." Yolei then began crying, causing Ash to say in his head, "She sounds a lot like Misty when bug types are around." Ash then said to Pikachu, "Davis might be missing, but we can still armor Digivolve, you ready buddy?" Pikachu nodded his head and said, "You bet I am." Ash then pulled out his master Digivice and said, "Digi-Armor Energize!" after which, Pikachu began to glow, just like the other day.

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Pikachu armor Digivolve to!" said Pikachu as he began to glow and turn into a sphere and began to change. When the sphere shattered, it revealed a humanoid Pikachu with knight Armor and a Helmet with a long Strike gauntlet on the left arm and a Thunderbolt on the helmet. He then said, "Electrochu, the Knight of will!" Meanwhile, Davis was waking up and saw that he was on a cliff and he said, "Great, I must have been walking in my sleep again." Davis then asked where he was, and the Digimon Emperor said, "You're just hanging out." Davis looked up and asked, "Who are you?" causing the Digimon Emperor to chuckle and he said, "I'm your worst nightmare come to life. Frankly I was disappointed that I caught you instead of that Ash fellow, it would have made this so much more fun." And Davis asked if he was the Digimon Emperor and the Digimon Emperor said, "Speaking," causing Davis to say, "But you're a kid just like me." And that made the Digimon Emperor laugh before he said, "I'm nothing like you. If I were then I'd be the one hanging from a cliff, oh that reminds me." And at the snap of the Digimon Emperor's fingers, a bit of the cliffside opposite of Davis slid backwards and then forwards to reveal Veemon, and Davis shouted Veemon's name and Veemon shouted Davis's name back. Veemon then said, "Hey, great view isn't it?" and Davis said, "I haven't had time to look. Quick, armor Digivolve." Then the Digimon Emperor said, "Uh, just one problem…aren't going to need these to pull off that little trick." As he held Davis's computer and Digivice and he laughed maniacally.

Back with the Digidestined, they managed to escape Snimon and Mojyamon and Electrochu went back to being Pikachu. As they walked through a forest, Cody said, "wait up, this Digivice you were nice enough to give me is starting to make noise." Everyone looked at their Digivices and T.K. said, "My Digivice is going off too. I think something is nearby." Then Sora said, "A building of some sort." Tentomon and Biyomon looked at each other and Biyomon said, "There are no buildings around here," and Tentomon said, "Nope, just the temple." Everyone looked at Biyomon and Tentomon and Sora said, "Temple?" Biyomon and Tentomon looked in one direction and Biyomon said, "Yeah, but it's closed down now." Tentomon then made a joke about it not booking enough weddings or Barmithmas, and Sora said, "Well, something inside there is making our Digivices go off and I don't think it's the caterers, let's take a look." After arriving at the temple and walking halfway up the stairs, Yolei said, "I'm exhausted, hasn't anyone here heard of escalators?" and Biyomon said, "look at it this way Yolei, only a few more steps to go." That didn't make Yolei happy, but Ash said, "Climbing all these stairs isn't tiring for me. Now being chased around by Team Rocket, that's tiring, am I right Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded his head and said, "You bet Ash." When they got to the top, they saw to things on two pillars, and Sora said, "They look like Digieggs," and Cody said, "That must be what our Digivices are reacting too." Sora then said about the Digiegg on the right, "Look, that one has the crest of love on it." then Izzy said about the Digiegg on the left, "And this one has the crest of knowledge on it." Izzy and Sora looked at each other, before they tried to pick the Digieggs up, no luck. Sora then said, "It's just no use," And Izzy said, "we'll never be able to move them." Then they both remembered what Tai said about the Digiegg of courage, that even though he had the crest of courage, he couldn't move the egg but Davis was. They then looked at each other, nodded their heads, and looked at Yolei and Cody and told Yolei to try to move the Digiegg on the right and Cody to try to move the Digiegg on the left. Yolei then said, "What? You want us to try it?" and Cody said, "Ah, okay." Yolei grabbed the Digiegg with the crest of love on it and Cody grabbed the Digiegg with the crest of knowledge on it and they pulled straight up, picking them up without a problem and shocking everyone there. Kari then said, "They were able to lift them," and T.K. said, "Just like Davis did yesterday." Ash then looked at T.K. and said, "I helped him out, did you forget that?" Suddenly, Ash's Master Digivice started glowing and when he took it our of his pocket, it scanned the two eggs and sent the copies to the computer in his other pocket. Then a few seconds later, two pillars of light appeared a red pillar and a purple pillar. Suddenly, two digimon appeared, a bird like digimon, and a armadillo like digimon. The bird like digimon then said, "Ahh, it feels so good to be out from under that stuffy rock and spread my wings," and the armadillo like digimon said, "Howdy, and why did you have to go and wake me up, I was having such a nice dream." The two new digimon stood in front of the Digidestined and the bird like digimon walked to Yolei and said, "Greetings, my name is Hawkmon, and I have been waiting to make your acquaintance." But the only thing Yolei could say in response was, "Uh, you talking to me."

After yawning, the Armadillo like digimon said to Cody, "Wowee, I think my shell fell asleep. Hi, I'm is Armadillomon, and you and I are partners." Like Yolei, the only thing Cody could say was, "Uh, well…" then Hawkmon said, "So then, Yolei, you and I shall be working together as a team." Yolei then took a step back and said, "What, I don't fight except with my sister over who gets the last cookie." Then Hawkmon said in a shocked voice, "Are you saying you refuse to fight alongside Ash Ketchum! Hmph, why do I get stuck with a defective human." then Ash said, "How is it that even though I never spoke to you, you know my name?" and as Hawkmon talked to Ash, Sora pulled Yolei to the side and said, "Yolei, I have this friend named Mimi and she's a lot like you. She used to tell me that she didn't want to fight anymore either, even though she knew she had to. She did it for the Digital World and for us. Yolei, the more you do to help your digimon, the closer the two of you will become, and that's a friendship a friendship you'll carry with you for the rest of your life." Yolei then looked down at the Digiegg and Saw Sora holding Yolei's hands and Sora said, "And you have another friend for life too – me." Yolei was in awe and Izzy said to Cody, "So tell me, what do you think of the Digital World so far Cody?" Cody then said, "I don't know, I've only been here for a short time." Izzy asked Cody again, saying that Cody must have some kind of opinion and Cody said, "Well, I try to hold from giving an answer until I have all the information, but this place is so new to me I have so many unanswered questions. I'm afraid I don't know where to start first." Then Izzy said, "You seem like a curious kid who want to know all the facts, sounds like someone I know." Cody then asked Izzy what should he do, and Izzy replied, "Just do what I did, learn to trust your instincts. And if there's a problem you can't solve alone, just come to me, we'll solve it together." Cody's eyes brighten and he said okay. Yolei and Cody then looked at their Partner Digimon and the Digieggs began to glow. Ash then said, "If they're going to armor Digivolve, we should get in on the action Pikachu." Pikachu nodded his head and Hawkmon said, "I beg your pardon, if you want us to armor Digivolve, you must say Digi-Armor Energize. Cody and Yolei looked at each other, then at Armadillomon and Hawkmon and they, along with Ash, said, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Pikachu armor Digivolve to!" said Pikachu as he began to glow and turn into a sphere and began to change. When the sphere shattered, it revealed a humanoid Pikachu with knight Armor and a Helmet with a long Strike gauntlet on the left arm and a Thunderbolt on the helmet. He then said, "Electrochu, the Knight of will!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Hawkmon armor Digivolve to!" said Hawkmon as he began to glow and turn into a sphere and began to change. When the light surrounding Hawkmon disappeared, it revealed Digimon that looked like the Digiegg was fused into it's head the Digimon said, "Halsemon, the wings of love." Halsemon then said, "I am an Armor Digimon. As Hawkmon, I use the Digiegg of love to armor Digivolve. I use my tempest wing attack to defeat my enemies."

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Armadillomon armor Digivolve to!" said Pikachu as he began to glow and turn into a sphere and began to change. When the light faded, there was a digimon with drill hands and a drill for a nose and he said, "Digmon, the drill of power." Digmon then said, "I, too, am an Armor Digimon. As Armadillomon, I use the Digiegg of knowledge to armor Digivolve. Now what do you say we go find the others?" everyone was surprised to see Halsemon and Digmon. Back with Davis, Veemon, and the Digimon Emperor, Davis said, "Give me back my Digivice and let Veemon go, he has nothing to do with this." The Digimon Emperor then said, "Yeah right. You've both been trespassing in my garden without my permission. And as your punishment, you'll be forced to watch Veemon as he becomes my slave." At another snap of the finger, a dark ring appeared and Davis said, "Veemon NO!" and the Digimon Emperor laughed maniacally. Then Veemon said, "You'll never get me to be your slave, you might as well destroy me right now and get it over with." The Digimon Emperor said, "As you wish," and the dark ring moved closer and closer towards Veemon, causing him to say, "Hey, take it easy, I was just kidding. Come on old buddy, don't you know a good Joke when you hear one? You know a little comedy to lighten the mood. Ha, ha, a funny guy, Veemon. come on." Davis then said, "Veemon, no." and the Digimon Emperor said, "I don't hear anyone laughing now Veemon." as the dark ring got closer to Veemon, Davis shouted, "Leave him alone!" and as the dark ring was about to attach itself around Veemon, a voice said, "Tempest Wing!" and the attack destroyed the dark ring." When the Digimon Emperor asked who was it that destroyed the dark ring, Yolei and Halsemon appeared and Yolei said, "Davis, hold on." But Davis said, "save Veemon." but the earth behind Veemon and Digmon appeared, catching Veemon and he said, "Sorry to burst in on you like this." Veemon looked at Digmon and said, "You could have knocked." The Digimon Emperor was not happy and he said, "Great, hmph." And after he turned around, he saw Gatomon and Electrochu and Gatomon said, "This litterbox ain't big enough for the two of us." Electrochu then said, "You are pure evil, I hate people like you, thinking that they can rule whatever they want." Then Wormmon appeared and said before attacking, "Keep your claws to yourself you big bullies." But Gatomon punched Wormmon back towards the Digimon Emperor, hitting his hand that Davis' Digivice and computer were and he said, "You're useless." As the Digivice and computer fell, Yolei caught them and said, "Thank you." The Digimon Emperor then grabbed his whip and said, "Here kitty." And threw Gatomon off the side of the cliff, causing Electrochu to jump down to catch her. The Digimon Emperor then called for Snimon, Mojyamon, and Drimogemon. All of the Digidestined reunited at the bottom of the cliff and Yolei gave Davis his stuff and Davis thanked Yolei. Davis then said to Veemon, "Now it's time for a little payback, what do you say Veemon?" and Veemon replied, "Yeah." Davis then said, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Armor Digivolve!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

Veemon Armor Digivolve to!" said Veemon as he was covered in flames when the flames faded, they revealed a Digimon in Armor. The digimon then said, "Flamedramon, the fire of courage!" As Snimon swooped in to attack, Halsemon said, "You better hold on tight Yolei." And Yolei said okay and Halsemon took off. Electrochu then said, "Let's show them what Armor Digimon, or Pokémon, can do against the slaves of the emperor." Flamedramon nodded his head and said, "ATTACK!" and as Drimogemon and Digmon fought underground, Halsemon and Snimon fought in the sky, and Electrochu and Flamedramon fought against Mojyamon and Mojyamon said, "Ice throw!" Flamedramon then said, "When it's fire against ice, fire always wins." After he said then, Flamedramon caught the icicle and it melted in his hand, surprising Mojyamon. Electrochu then said, "Thunder Strike," as Flamedramon said, "Fire Rocket!" and both attacks struck Mojyamon and destroyed the dark ring. Davis then said, "YEAH! You destroyed the dark Ring Flamedramon." Ash then looked at Davis and said, "What about Electrochu, he helped." Davis looked at Ash and said, "Oh yeah." In the sky, Snimon said, "Twin Sickles!" but Halsemon did a barrel roll and dodged the attack. Then Halsemon said, "Time for Tempest Wing!" and Halsemon dove down as his attack cut right through the dark ring around Snimon's waist.

Then Yolei said, "You did it Halsemon!" meanwhile, Drimogemon dug down until it got to a cavity where Digmon was and Digmon said, "I guess we're the dig team, GOLD RUSH!" and all of the drills launched and struck Drimogemon, destroying the dark ring in the process. All the while, the Digimon Emperor watched from his lair and he laughed before he said, "They're better than I thought. This makes things a lot more interesting." Back with the Digidestined, Snimon, Mojyamon, and Drimogemon were all back to normal and Digmon, Halsemon, Electrochu, and Flamedramon were all back to their pre-Armor-Digivolved forms and Veemon said, "Sorry we had to fight you, but we needed to get rid of those dark rings, I hope we're still buds." Mojyamon replied, "It's okay, thanks for saving us." As Snimon, Mojyamon, and Drimogemon, the Digidestined heard Mojyamon say, "being the Emperor's slave is the worst. All day long, it's 'Destroy this, destroy that, get me a cappuccino.' Oy!" then Davis said, "He makes me so mad. Digimon Emperor, ill show him who's in charge around here." But Hawkmon said, "Settle down. So Yolei, will I be able to count on you for assistance from now on?" and Yolei replied, "Absolutely, 100%." Then Armadillomon asked Cody, "And will we be a team Cody, when I'm not napping?" and Cody said, "Of course, ill be honored to be your Partner." Then Ash said, "It's good to see you two happy, wouldn't you agree Pikachu." Pikachu nodded and said, "Yup, I remember when you and I finally started to get along." As Ash laughed, Sora said, "well it looks like the new Digidestined team doesn't need us around anymore." But Izzy said, "I don't know, there's still a lot of work to be done." Then Biyomon said, "We can still help them fight the Emperor," and Tentomon said, "And we can provide them with advice and guidance." Sora then said, "what a team." Davis then said, "Well guys, it's time to go home." Everyone nodded their heads and walked to the portal to go home.

Back in the real world, Tai was finished talking to Mr. Fujiyama about the birds and the bees when everyone came back from the Digital World, even Patamon, Gatomon, and the three new Digimon came with them, but Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon were in their in-training forms. Tai then asked, "What happened to you guys?" and everyone said, "Please don't ask." Tai then said, "The new Digimon returned to their in-training forms." Davis looked up and saw Veemon's in-training form, DemiVeemon, and Davis said, "Huh, UHH!" Yolei then hugged Hawkmon's in-training Form, Poromon, as she said, "Wow, he's so cute." Then Cody was looking at Armadillomon's in-training form, Upamon as he said, "I don't understand how this little fella can turn himself into such a great big creature like Digmon." Kari then said, "Are we going to have to do this every time we come back?" and Patamon said, "And I thought digivolving was a tough job." Then Ash said, "At least we made it back to the real world safe and sound." But Sora said, "Except for Biyomon and Tentomon." Suddenly, Biyomon's voice came in through the portal calling Sora's name and when everyone looked at the screen, Biyomon said, "Don't worry, we'll be safe here. The Digimon Emperor never comes out at night." Then Tentomon said, "Imagine – all that power and he's afraid of the dark." Then Ash said, "well Biyomon, Tentomon, you two better get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow." Davis nodded his head and said, "Yeah, that's when we'll go back to the Digital World, and beat that Digimon Emperor once and for all."

Then, somehow, the Digimon Emperor heard Davis say that and he said, "Really, well forgive me for not shaking in my boots." Later, Kari, Ash, and Tai were all in the Kamiya Apartment when Ash got a call on his cellphone, it was his mom. Ash told everyone to quiet down as he answered the call. Ash's mom started by saying, "Hi Ash, honey, how's the weather in Alola." Ash had to think quickly, so he said, "Everything is great here mom, nice and warm, the Pokémon school is fun." Ash's mom then said, "That's good to know you did your research. Ash I know you're in Odaiba." Ash was speechless, until he said, "What gave it away?" Ash's mother told Ash that Professor Oak spat out some tea she made when she mentioned visiting him in the Alola Region, she then said, "I specially told you not to go there, now come home this instant." Ash clenched the hand his phone wasn't in and he said, "No." his mother was speechless until she said, "Ash Ketchum, you are to come home this…" but she was cut off by Ash saying, "No! I never wanted to leave here in the first-place mom, but you forced me to leave. Don't you get it, I love this city and I love my friends, they are kind, they're courageous, and the Kamiya's are letting me stay at their place. I don't care if you're my mom or not, I'm not coming home, because I'm already home, there is a girl here that I have fallen in love with mom." Ash's mom then said in a pissed off tone, "How dare you speak to your mother like that, when I get there in the morning, I'm bringing you home, you can not resist me young man, you will be…" but Ash cut her off again by saying, "I HATE YOU MOM! I FREAKING HATE YOU, I DON'T WANT YOU TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY HOME, GOODBYE!"

Ash then hung up the phone and walked into the room Kari, Tai and their parents were in. Kari walked up to Ash and said, "Ash, we all heard that, are you going to be okay?" Ash nodded his head and said, "I'm going to be fine, I just want to help you guys in defeating the Digimon Emperor." Mrs. Kamiya then said, "Don't worry Ash, I'll make sure that your mother doesn't take you away." Then Mr. Kamiya said, "I'll call a lawyer, we'll make sure that we get custody rights while you're here." Ash began to tear up and said, "Thank you, thank you both so much." Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya nodded their heads and Kari said, "Ash, we also heard that you have fallen love with a girl here, is it me?" Ash immediately blushed the reddest he could blush, and stuttered as he said, "Well…I…uh…you see…well…" causing the entire Kamiya family to laugh at Ash being embarrassed and Kari kissed him on the cheek before she said, "I have feelings for you too Ash, in truth I found out I loved you the day you left, and I always wanted to do that." Ash was silent until he grabbed Kari by the waist, pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips, of which she was happy to return. Tai and Mr. Kamiya smiled and Mrs. Kamiya shed a tear and when Kari and Ash parted from the kiss, they hugged and Ash said, "I know you know how I feel about Kari, but I haven't got a chance to say that I love you Kari, with all my heart, I just didn't know how you felt about me." Kari smiled, placed a hand on Ash's cheek and said, "Now you do." Ash smiled and they kissed again, and thus began the relationship of Ash Ketchum and Kari Kamiya. Meanwhile, on a boat, a certain Bluenette was walking on deck with her partner Pokémon on her shoulder and she said, "Soon Piplup, we get to see Ash and warn him about his mother." Piplup nodded his head and the two of them looked at the horizon towards their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: I do not own either Digimon or Pokémon, and if some aspects of my story look like they're from Pokemonxdigimon the last digimaster, I give full credit to ashxryuko27 for said aspects, he even helped me created digimon names for Ash's Pokémon, but some of them do belong to ashxryuko27, I got full permission to use them.**

The next morning, Ash was getting dressed and saw that there were clothes left on the spare bed he slept on with a note. The note read, "I saw these in the clothing store and thought you might like them, consider it a gift for making my daughter happy, signed Mrs. Kamiya." Ash looked at the clothes and saw Jeans, a blue shirt, a brown vest and a new hat. Ash looked at Pikachu and said, "Wouldn't hurt to try them on." Pikachu nodded his head as Ash took off his Kalos shirt. A few minutes later, Kari was still waiting for Ash when he came out and when Kari saw him, she was speechless. Ash had the new clothes on that her mom picked out for him. Kari then said, "Wow, you look good Ash." Ash rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Thanks, you look good in anything Kari. I think I said that wrong." That caused Kari to laugh and Ash said, "What I mean is what ever you chose to wear, you will look beautiful in it." Kari blushed and said, "Thank you Ash that means a lot coming from you." Ash smiled and said, "Don't mention it my love, come on, we have a Digital World to save." Kari smiled and nodded her head and the two walked out the door, holding hands, and Gatomon and Pikachu in their bags. Meanwhile, a young boy sat at his computer typing in some code as he said, "Let's see, just a few simple modifications." He then looked at his project, and it was glasses, and he said, "Perfect," as he chuckled. Back with Kari and Ash, T.K. just joined them and Kari told T.K. about her and Ash getting together, and T.K. said, "I figured you two would get together eventually." Just then, the three friends heard a voice call from behind them and when they turned around, Ash smiled and saw that it was Dawn. Ash then said, "Dawn, it's great to see you." When Dawn got to them, she said, "It's great to see you too, how are your friends." Ash then introduced T.K. and Kari to Dawn, Ash said, "This is Takeru Takaishi, he's an old friend of mine when I used to live here, he likes to be called T.K.…" Dawn waved hi to T.K. and he waved back, Ash then said, "And this lovely young lady is my girlfriend Kari Kamiya." Dawn was shocked, Ash Ketchum, one of the densest people she met, had a girlfriend. She then said, "Wow, in that case, congratulations Kari, Ash is a good person, you picked right." Kari smiled and thanked Dawn when Pikachu came out of Ash's bag. Dawn then patted Pikachu on the head and said, "Hey Pikachu, it's been a while." and Pikachu said, "Cha." In a happy voice. That was when Gatomon appeared and said, "Well, seems to me you're a kind person." Gatomon talking made Dawn jump and she said, "What kind of Pokémon are you?" Kari shook her head and said, "Gatomon's not a Pokémon, she's a digimon." Dawn was confused until Ash told her the whole story and Dawn said, "Wow, so you guys travel to a whole other world and fight this Digimon Emperor who is trying to take the Digital World over." Ash, Kari, and T.K. nod their heads and Dawn said, "Okay, can I come?" but Ash said, "Sorry Dawn, but you need a Digivice like we do in order to get to the Digital World." Ash then showed Dawn his Master Digivice and it started to glow, surprising everyone. The Digivice then floated into the air, split into two Digivices, and one of them change to blue and landed in Dawn's hands, surprising everyone there. Dawn then asked, "What does this mean for me?" Kari told Dawn that she could join them when they went to the Digital World and that she was a Digidestined. Dawn was happy and she said, "Now can I come to the Digital World?" Kari nodded her head and said, "Sure, but we do it after school." Dawn nodded her head and the four of them walked into the school.

When the bell for the end of the school day rung and everyone was leaving, in the computer, Patamon said, "The classroom is empty, I think it's safe to come out now," but Gatomon said, "Hang on, I'm still taking a spelling test." AS Patamon hid on top of the vents, Gatomon hid on top of a cabinet and DemiVeemon, Poromon, and Upamon hid under a desk when Poromon said, "Sh, I hear someone coming." Just then, four outlines appeared at the door and as the door was slid open, DemiVeemon said, "Smells like Davis." Causing Davis to open the door more and say, "Are you saying I stink?" Ash then said quiet enough that only he and Kari hear it, "If he is, that's saying something." Kari chuckled as DemiVeemon said, "It is Davis!" and DemiVeemon jumped into Davis's arm. Davis the laughed before he said, "DemiVeemon, did you guys have a good day at school?" as the other digimon came out from hiding. Poromon then asked, "Where's Yolei?" then Upamon said, "Yeah, and Cody too?" Kari told them not to worry and that Yolei and Cody were on their way over." Then Ash said, "Quiet, I hear someone coming." Then Yolei's voice was heard and she said, "Sorry I'm late, I brought goodies from my family's convenience Store." When Yolei got into the computer room, she showed everyone the bag she brought and T.K. said, "Good idea, in-training Digimon can be Bottomless pits." Then Davis said, "If my family owned a Convenience Store, I'd eat candy all day long until my teeth fall out." Ash then said, "Davis, that's bad for your health." Dawn then said, "Ash, I almost forgot, your mom's coming to Odaiba, Professor Oak sent me to warn you and he had Brock and Misty keep her until the next ship trip." AS nodded his head and said, "I know, she told me that last night, but Kari's parents are doing everything they can to make sure I stay here until our mission is complete, or I decide to stay here with Kari's family and help pay the rent." Dawn smiled and said, "That's so kind of you Ash." Yolei then placed the food down on the floor and said as the digimon looked at the food, "It's not all that glamorous Davis, I have to pay for anything I eat even when I work there, but the job comes with a great pension plan." That made Davis confused and Ash loved seeing him confused. Ash then said, "Don't worry Davis, when you get a job, I know you'll find out what a pension plan is." That made everyone laugh but Davis, DemiVeemon then asked, "What is it?" then Poromon asked, "Can we eat it, I'm hungry." Patamon then said, "Of course you can eat it, watch me." As Patamon took a item from the bag and began drinking it. Upamon then said ,"The buffet is now open!" and Upamon jumped into the bag and started eating. Upamon then burped and said, "Delicious, this is the best thing I've ever eaten, all two days of it." DemiVeemon agreed and Poromon ate something that a bit too spicy and said as he flapped his wings and flew all over the place, "It's hot! It's hot! Fire! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" and as the other two were digging through the bag, Poromon ran into them and they all began laughing and Poromon said, "That's good stuff." All the while, Gatomon was watching and she said, "I hope my first litter with Pikachu isn't going to act like this." Patamon then said, "Wait, what?" Gatomon then looked away and said, "Nothing!"

"Let's check the computer to see if the Gate's opened." Said Davis and when Yolei looked back, she walked towards the computer and said, "It's opened. Perfecto!" Ash looked at Dawn and said, "Are you ready for your first trip to the Digital World?" Dawn nodded her head and said, "You bet, let's go!" but Kari stopped her and said, "Wait, what about Cody?" Davis then said, "What's taking Cody so long?" and Yolei said, "Last I saw him he was still in the lunch room." Davis then asked if Cody knew they were waiting and that he was holding them up. Yolei then suggested that they watch tv in the meantime while they wait for Cody, and Kari and Ash agreed. As they got into spots to watch Tv, Kari stood by Ash and Davis got in between them and he looked at Ash and said, "Look hash, stay away from Kari, she doesn't like you." Ash then thought to himself, ' _Now I know how Biff feels, or was it Botch_.' Kari then pushed Davis to the side and said, "Listen to me right here and now Davis Motomiya, his name is not has, or Bash, or cash, or even Vash, which isn't even a real name, it's Ash, ASH, and for your information I do too like him. In fact he's my BOYFREIND!" What Kari said struck Davis at the core, and he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." DemiVeemon ran up to Davis and said, "It's okay Davis." Kari, now feeling bad, apologized to Davis for sounding so harsh, but Davis gave her a smile and said, "As long as your happy Kari, I'm good." Davis then looked at Ash, held his hand out and said, "You take good care of her…Ash." Ash was shocked, Davis said his name right for the first time. Ash then smiled and the two shook hands, the Hatchet had finally been buried. Then Cody said, "It's good to finally see you two get along." Kari looked at Cody and asked him when he got there and Cody said, "About a minute ago." Gatomon then got Kari's attention and Patamon said, "We're ready to go back to the Digital World." Then T.K. said, "All Present and accounted for, let's get going." Then Yolei said that the gate to the Digital World was open, causing Davis to say, "Then what are we waiting for? Next stop, the Digital World." The group then held their Digivices to the screen, as did Dawn and they all got sucked into the Digital World.

Meanwhile, Ken Ichijouji was walking down a street as people were in awe, and as he walked in front of a pet shop, a little dog was sniffing his foot. Ken looked at the dog and said, "Beat it you mangy little mutt, or I'll call the pound." Causing the dog to run away, and allowing Ken to continue walking to his apartment. As he entered, his mother said, "Oh Ken, you're home, I'm going to work now sweetie, I'll just leave your snack on the table. I also bought a new label maker today, I've had so much fun with it I couldn't stop, I even labeled the toilet." Ken just growled and went into his room. In the Digital World, the Digimon Emperor was in a tree with his whip and he cracked it, scaring a Elecmon out of hiding. The Digimon Emperor then leaped from the branch he was on and landed on the ground, putting great fear into the Elecmon, the Digimon Emperor then shouted, "There's no point in hiding from me, come out!" and the Elecmon jumped out of cover and ran away, causing the Digimon Emperor to smile and say, "Oh, a chase. Interesting." The Digimon Emperor then whistled and a Tuskmon appeared with a dark Ring around its neck and the Digimon Emperor said, "Let's go we have a little errand to run." As the Elecmon ran for his life, the Digimon Emperor and Tuskmon were right behind him, and catching up to the point where the Digimon Emperor caught the Elecmon and threw it into a cage as three Gotsumon watched. One Gotsumon said, "He caught another Digimon." Another Gotsumon said, "They all change once he puts those dark rings on them." The third Gotsumon said, "If he thinks he's going to catch us, he's got rocks in his head. Then again, so do we." The first Gotsumon then said, "We got to run!" the second Gotsumon looked at the first and said, "We can't abandon our friend Elecmon." As the digimon emperor sat down, an Elecmon with a dark ring around his neck charged and the gate that had the injured Elecmon rose and the two Elecmon fought, causing them both to hurt each other. The second Gotsumon said, "He's making them fight each other." The third Gotsumon said, "Digimon who are friends would never hurt each other unless they were under his evil spell, he enjoys watching their agony.

"What a terrible person." Said the third Gotsumon as he turned and broke a branch, getting the Digimon Emperor's attention and he used his whip on the two closest Gotsumon as the first one ran away. As the Digimon Emperor approached the two Gotsumon his whip struck, he said, "You two are next." After slapping dark rings on both Gotsumon, the Digimon Emperor watched them fight, and the sole free Gotsumon cried as he said, "How can they fight, they're best friends." As the two captured Gotsumon fought, the Digimon Emperor laughed and Wormmon said, "Master is this really the kind of thing that makes you happy?"

Back with the Digidestined, they arrived in the Digital World. Dawn and Piplup were in awe, dawn then said, "Wow, so this is the Digital World, isn't this place amazing Piplup." Piplup nodded his head and said, "Yeah it's pretty amazing." That surprised both him and Dawn, causing Piplup to say, "D…did I just…" but he was stopped by Pikachu when he said, "Yeah, you did just talk, trust me, it got me too." Ash looked at Dawn and said, "Yeah, the Digital World affects our Pokémon so they can only speak in this world." Then Davis said, "Not only does it affect your Pokémon, but it made our digimon go back to normal." Armadillomon then said, "Yup, we change back when we return to the Digital World." Then everyone's Digivices went off causing Kari to ask what was going on. Cody said that there was a Digiegg nearby but Davis said, "But who's are they, we already got ours." Dawn then said, "Um, I don't." Ash then said, "Then the Digiegg must be for her, come on team." Everyone nodded their heads and followed Ash towards the Digiegg. Meanwhile, the Digimon Emperor's Digivice went off, and he said, "Grr, it's those kids again. I've had enough." Back with the Digidestined, Ash said, "It's getting dark in these woods Kari." Without saying another word, Kari grabbed Ash's arm and said, "I think it would be best if we stick together." Ash smiled and continued walking. Davis then said, "I'm getting something, it's just up there ahead of us." Just then, the Digimon Emperor appeared and he said, "What are you doing here?!" Cody and Yolei were the first to see him and Davis tried to attack him, but no luck, he went right through. Ash then said, "He's not really here, it's an illusion." The Illusion of the Digimon Emperor then asked, "Who do you think you are sneaking into the Digital World? What do you think this is, a movie theater or something?" that made everyone confused and Cody asked, "What's he talking about?" and the Digimon Emperor then said, "Ordinary Children are not allowed in the Digital World, only the Digidestined are." Ash then said, "Sorry to disappoint you buddy, but we are Digidestined." The Digimon Emperor then said, "You, the Digidestined, that's physically impossible." Causing T.K. and Kari to question why they can't be the Digidestined and the Digimon Emperor said, "It's simple really, based on the laws of physics, I have determined that only perfect human beings can be Digidestined, and of course I am the only perfect being." Davis then said, "Oh yeah big shot, what about Kari, or Ash, or even Dawn!" but the illusion of the Digimon Emperor disappeared before Davis could finish. Ash then said, "Twice in a row, good job Davis." Davis looked at Ash and rubbed the back of his neck.

Suddenly, the ground shook and the Digimon Emperor appeared on the shoulder of a Tyrannomon and that surprised everyone. The Digimon Emperor then said, "You are intruders in a place where you don't belong. You are now hereby order to evacuate the premises without further notice." Then Davis said something smart and he said, "The Landlord told my uncle the same thing." Then T.K. said, "We have just as much right to be here as you do." Ash then said, "Get ready buddy." Pikachu nodded his head and prepared to armor Digivolve. The Digimon Emperor then said, "This world and everything in it belongs to me, now all of you get out." Yolei then said, "Try and make us, you big dumb loser." The Digimon Emperor then said, "Why must everyone question my authority? Does it always have to turn into a great big production. Get him Tyrannomon. D.A.: He's one of the most powerful Digimon, his blaze blast attack will incinerate his enemies." Tyrannomon then said, "Blaze Blast!" and shot a fireball at the Digidestined, but they ran backwards to avoid getting hit. Davis then said, "Is that all you got?" causing the Digimon Emperor to growl and Veemon to say, "Are you ready for me Davis?" Davis nodded his head and said, "Yeah, Digi-armor energize!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Armor Digivolve!"

Veemon Armor Digivolve to!" said Veemon as he was covered in flames when the flames faded, they revealed a Digimon in Armor. The digimon then said, "Flamedramon, the fire of courage!" and the Digimon Emperor hopped down and said, "And this is why I'm a genius and you're not. You use the same tricks while I keep coming up with something new." Ash then said, "I heard enough Babbling, Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Pikachu then said, "Eat thunderbolt Tyrannomon!" and shot thunderbolt at Tyrannomon and Flamedramon said, "Fire rocket!" but both attacks didn't do any damage and Tyrannomon swatted Flamedramon and Pikachu backwards. Hawkmon then said, "Now Yolei?" Yolei nodded her head and said, "Digi-armor energize!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to Halsemon, the wings of Love." Said Halsemon. As Yolei and Halsemon flew towards Tyrannomon, Tyrannomon said, "Blaze Blast." But Halsemon dodged it and shot Tempest wing at Tyrannomon, doing some damage. The Digimon Emperor then said, "You think you can beat me with a little addition." He snapped his whip and said, "How do you like Multiplication!" Just then, four more Tyrannomon appeared and surrounded the Digidestined. The Digimon Emperor then said, "The more the merrier." Yolei then pointed out the obvious, and Cody asked Armadillomon if he was ready and Armadillomon replied, "I'm ready when you are." Cody Nodded his head and said, "Digi-armor Energize!"

"Armadillomon armor Digivolve to Digmon, the Drill of power." Said Digmon. Then Gatomon said, "Why don't you let us Digivolve so we can fight?" then Patamon said, "Yeah, what are you afraid of." And the Digimon Emperor brought up the obvious fact that since he had the dark Digivice, either Gatomon and Patamon could Digivolve. He then said, "You two are useless to me anyway I might as well destroy you two right now." Ash and T.K. shouted, "Leave them alone!" the two of the Tyrannomon fired at Gatomon and Patamon but missed while one blocked their escape with its foot and swung them into a tree. Then Patamon said, "I thought cats are always supposed to land on their feet." And Gatomon told Patamon to shut up and they kept avoiding being squashed and fried and Digmon. Appeared from a cloud of smoke and said, "Hello boys, looks like you guys have cavities that need filling. Ash then said, "Alright, time to get into this fight, Digi-armor Energize!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Armor Digivolve!"

"Pikachu armor Digivolve to Electrochu the knight of Will!" said Electrochu. Davis then said, "It's still not fair, they have us out numbered." The Digimon Emperor then said, "Remember the old saying – it's not how you play the game, it's whether you win or lose." Cody then said, "We don't stand a chance, we need to find the other Digiegg." Then Yolei said, "But we don't know who they belong to?" and Davis said, "It doesn't matter, it's still worth a shot." Cody then ran off to find the Digiegg Kari called for Gatomon, and T.K. called for Patamon. Ash told Dawn to go with them. He then told Electrochu , "Stay close to Yolei and Davis, I don't want you getting captured, I'm going with Kari and the others." Electrochu nodded his head and said, "We'll hold them for as long as we can." Ash nodded his head and ran to catch up to Kari, T.K., Cody, Gatomon, and Patamon, with the Digimon Emperor right on their tail, and he said, "You can run but you can't hide." Then Flamedramon got in his way and said, "You'll have to go through me first to get to them." Back with the group looking for the Digiegg, Tyrannomon was getting closer and Cody saw a cave they could hide in and they ran into it and Tyrannomon walked right past them. As they took a break, Cody noticed something shining and found the two Digieggs. Kari then said, "That one has the crest of light and the other has the crest of hope." Gatomon then said, "If that's true then those Digieggs are for you two." Kari looked at Gatomon and said, "But we already have our digimon." Then Ash said, "It wouldn't hurt to at least try." Then T.K. said, "Ash is right, we have to try." Kari looked at T.K., then at Ash, and she nodded her head and as T.K. and Kari walked towards the Digieggs, their Digivices started to glow and when they pulled them out and saw them change into the new Digivices Davis, Yolei, and Cody have. T.K. and Kari then grabbed the Digieggs and pulled them right off the slab they were on. Kari said, "It's light," as T.K. said, "I'm stronger then I thought." Just then, writing appeared on the back wall and Dawn said, "Guys look." When everyone got a closer look, the writing read, "If you break me, I do not stop working. If you touch me, I may be snared. If you lose me, nothing will matter. What am I?"

"Another riddle?" said Ash. Dawn then said, "Guys, it's easy, the answer is hope." Suddenly, a door appeared and when T.K., Kari, Dawn, Ash, and Cody looked inside, they saw a blue Digiegg with the Crest of hope on it and bubbles over it. T.K. looked at Dawn and said, "Go ahead Dawn, take it." Dawn looked at T.K., then she walked into the room, grabbed the Digiegg and lifted straight up. It was light, meaning it was Dawn's first Digiegg. Just then, three different color beams of light appeared in the places the eggs were and Piplup, Gatomon, and Patamon began glowing.

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Armor Digivolve!"

"Patamon armor Digivolve to!" said Patamon as he began to glow and turn into a sphere and began to change. When the sphere shattered, it revealed horse in armor and with wings and as he galloped, he said, "Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Armor Digivolve!"

"Gatomon armor Digivolve to!" said Gatomon as she began to glow and turn into a sphere and began to change. When the light faded, it revealed a winged sphinx-Digimon and she said, "Nefertimon, the Angel of light."

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Armor Digivolve!"

"Piplup armor Digivolve to!" said Piplup as he began to glow and turn into a sphere and began to change. When the light faded, there was a humanoid Piplup with warrior Armor and a Helmet with a long Trident in his left hand and three bubbles on the helmet and he said, "Magnapoleon, the Warrior of Hope!" Cody was in awe and he said, "Gatomon, Patamon, and Piplup were all able to Armor Digivolve." Then Kari said, "Nefertimon, you're absolutely beautiful, not only that, but we can fly now and we don't need to walk." Nefertimon replied by saying, "Well don't get too excited, these wings aren't exactly broken in yet." Then Pegasusmon said, "T.K.!" and T.K. hugged Pegasusmon and said, "Alright, my very own armor Digimon." Dawn walked over to Magnapoleon and said, "Wow, you are amazing to look at." Magnapoleon lift his trainer up and said, "Now that I can carry you, I'll make this my pay back for you having to carry me sometimes." Ash smiled, but got a serious look on his face and said, "Alright guys, we have to help the others, come on." Everyone nodded and as Ash, Kari and Dawn got on Nefertimon, T.K., Cody, and Magnapoleon got on Pegasusmon and flew to help Davis and Yolei. Back with Davis and Yolei, Veemon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon were all defeated by the Tyrannomon and only Electrochu remained but not for much long, his strength was running dry. The Digimon Emperor then asked if they gave up, and Electrochu said, "Not while I still stand." Then Davis said, "Yeah, we're not giving up." The Digimon Emperor then said, "Look behind you, where are you going to run to?" Davis knew the Digimon Emperor had a point, they were at a cliff and no where else to go. That was when they heard Cody say, "Davis, we're here." Davis looked behind the Digimon Emperor as Yolei said, "Cody!" causing the Digimon Emperor to look behind him as Nefertimon and Pegasusmon landed and Kari, Ash, Dawn, T.K., Cody, and Magnapoleon getting off. Then Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Veemon got up and saw the new arrivals. Armadillomon then said, "That's Pegasusmon, he's one wild horse. When he attacks with his star shower, his enemy will be blasted into outer space." Then Veemon said, "And that's Nefertimon. She is a flying fighting machine with nine lives. She's also quite the shot when tossing those Rosetta Stones of hers." Then Hawkmon said, "I would describe that digimon but I forget the name." that was when Magnapoleon said, "I got it, I am Magnapoleon. As Piplup, i use the Digiegg of hope to Armor Digivolve. my Attack Hydro Trident will leave enemies feeling like they just went through the rinse cycle of a Washing Machine." The Digimon Emperor then hopped down to the ground and said, "Don't think armor digivolving can save you. It won't be long till I figure out a way to stop that too." The Tyrannomon then attack, but Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, and Magnapoleon dodged the fire blasts. Then the bracelets on Nefertimon and Pegasusmon lit up and as they crossed paths, they said, "Golden Noose." Then a rope of golden light appeared and the two flying digimon wrapped all the Tyrannomon in it and as they tried to break out, the rope was indestructible. Then Pegasusmon said, "Star Shower!" as Nefertimon said, "Rosetta Stone!" and Magnapoleon said, "Hydro Trident!" and all three attacks hit the Tyrannomon and destroyed the dark rings around their necks. Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, and Magnapoleon then dedigivolved back to Gatomon, Patamon, and Piplup, and the Digimon Emperor was forced to retreat. As the Tyrannomon walked away, Kari said, "I want to get a digital picture of this for my computer scrapbook." And got a picture of the Tyrannomon walking away. T.K. then looked at Dawn and said, "Magnapoleon was amazing, I'm sure glad you're one of us." Dawn blushed and thanked T.K. Ash then suggested they go back to the real world, and everyone agreed. Ack in the computer room, Kari added the pictures she took to her computer scrapbook as she said, "These pictures turned out great, except the Tyrannomon all have red eye. Oh wait, I forgot they always have red eye." Then Davis said, "I'm so mad, just wait until I get my hands on that Digimon Emperor." Kari then looked at Ash and said, "You'll defeat the emperor, won't you Ash?" but Ash said, "I'm not sure Kari, but we'll give it our all." Then T.K. said, "But there's a problem, we've never faced a enemy that was human before, how do we fight him?" then Dawn said, "I know, maybe we find out who he is in the real world and we can defeat him from this side." T.K. nodded his head and said, "That's a good idea Dawn." Then Cody said, "I was actually about to suggest the same thing." Dawn looked at Cody and said, "Wow, I guess great minds think alike." Cody smiled and Yolei bent down to look at the in-training digimon and she said, "Aren't they just cute?" meanwhile, Ken was still working on his computer and he said, "Tomorrow's another day." Back with the Digidestined, Ash asked Kari if she wanted to out for a snack, and Kari nodded her head, and the two left the school to go to Mario's ice cream Shoppe. Along the way, Ash and Kari heard a voice from behind them and the voice said, "I found you!" Ash and Kari turned around and saw Ash's mother standing there. Ash then said, "Mom, you got here quicker then I expected." Ash's mom then walked up to Ash and Kari and said, "Well I was determined to get here and bring you home, let's go." As Ash's mom reached for Ash's wrist, Ash stepped backwards and he said, "I'm not going back to Kanto." Ash's mother then said, "How dare you disobey me, get back over here you ungrateful little brat!" and she reached for Ash's arm again, only to be stopped by Kari saying, "That's enough Mrs. Ketchum, you need to stop." That just caused Ash's mother to slap Kari and as she fell, Kari cut her arm on a piece of broken metal, and Ash and Pikachu ran to her side. Ash immediately tore off part of his shirt and wrapped it around the cut to apply pressure to it. Ash then looked at his mother and said, "WHAT THE H**L IS WRONG WITH YOU MOM!" Ash's mother told Ash that she shouldn't have gotten the cut if she never got in the way, causing Ash to say, "No, she wouldn't have gotten the cut in her arm if YOU JUST STAYED AWAY. DAD IS DEAD, I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU THAT BEFORE KARI GRABBED YOUR ARM!"

Ash's mother was speechless, Her Ex husband was dead, and her only son cursed at her. Ash then helped Kari up and said, "I'll get you to the hospital." Kari smiled and thanked Ash. Ash then looked at the spot his mother was at, but she was gone. Ash then texted Kari's mother and told her about the Situation and he got Kari to Mario's and told Mario to call an ambulance for Kari. Mario did and after a few minutes of waiting, an ambulance arrived and the two Paramedics treated Kari as she explained to them what happened. A few seconds later, Tai and Mrs. Kamiya arrive and ask Ash what happened and Ash said, "Kari and I were heading here for a snack because I wanted to take her out on our first date, on the way here, my mom stopped us and tried to take me back to Kanto. She reached for my arm but I stepped back. She reached for my arm again, but Kari stopped her by grabbing her arm. My mom then slapped Kari and as she fell, she cut her arm on a piece of broken Metal and I quickly took part of my shirt and wrapped it as a bandage around the cut. My mom and I argued and I told her that my dad was dead. Then after I helped Kari up, I looked to where my mom was standing and she was gone." Tai and Mrs. Kamiya were shocked to hear that Mrs. Ketchum caused Kar to get hurt. Just then, one of the Paramedics walked up to the three of them and said, "Well, the cut's been cleaned out, we wrapped it and she got a shot for tetanus, just to be on the safe side. Keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't get worse, who made the call." Ash then said, "Mario did, but I asked him to make the call." The Paramedic then said, "Young Man, it was quick thinking you did, is she your girlfriend?" Ash nodded his head and the Paramedic then said, "She's lucky to have a guy like you as her boyfriend." Ash smiled and Tai said, "He's right you know, you took action to help Kari, if you two get married, I bet you would treat her like a queen." Kari then walked up to Tai, Ash, and her mother, with the area of her arm that the cut was on patched up and she told Tai, "Aren't you planning that a little too early Tai." Tai rubbed the back of his head and Mrs. Kamiya asked Kari how her Arm was and Kari said, "Sore at the cut area, but other then that, it's fine, thanks to Ash." Mrs. Kamiya then said, "I know that, now Tai and I will let you two have your little date." Kari smiled and thanked her mother as she and Ash walked into Mario's Ice Cream Shoppe to have their date.

Inside, Ash ordered two Banana Split sundaes and one vanilla ice cream cone for Pikachu. Mario nodded his head and prepared everything for Ash and Kari. Ash asked Kari, "So uh Kari, I hope you don't mind the Banana Split Sundaes, I remember you like it." Kari smiled and said, "It's alright, I still eat it, it reminds me of you." Ash blushed and Pikachu laughed his heart out, getting a glare down from Ash and Kari. Just then, Mario came out with a try that had two Banana Splits sundaes and a stand with an Ice cream cone with Vanilla ice cream in it and Mario said, "Okay, two Banana Split sundaes for the lovely couple and a Vanilla Ice cream cone for the Pikachu." Ash thanked Mario and the couple ate their ice cream and Pikachu ate his. When night fell, Ash and Kari were watching Tv for so long that they fell asleep, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya smiled as Tai placed a blanket on Kari and Ash to let them sleep and they all went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: I do not own either Digimon or Pokémon, and if some aspects of my story look like they're from Pokemonxdigimon the last digimaster, I give full credit to ashxryuko27 for said aspects, he even helped me created digimon names for Ash's Pokémon, but some of them do belong to ashxryuko27, I got full permission to use them.**

When Ash woke up, it was about 4 in the morning. Ash saw Pikachu laying on a chair next to the couch and smiled. Ash then looked down and saw that a blanket was put over him and Kari. Ash said quietly as to not wake, "I guess Tai and their parents saw us and allowed us to stay asleep." Just then, Kari opened her eyes and said, "Good morning." Ash kissed Kari and said, "Good morning to you too Kari, what did you think of our date last night." Kari sat up and said, "First Ice cream with my best friend turned boyfriend then watching some TV till we fell asleep, I enjoyed it. I just hope the next Date is a bit more Romantic." Ash smiled, kissed Kari on the lips and said, "I'll make sure that our second Date is the most romantic date we will ever have." Kari smiled and the two hugged and Kari said, "It doesn't have to be over the top romantic Ash, any date we go on together is good enough for me." Ash smiled and said, "Well then my love, we better get ready for School and the Digital World." Kari nodded her head and the two went into their separate bedrooms to get freshened up. A few minutes later, Ash walked out and said to Pikachu, I think it's time I started to help out around here." Pikachu nodded his head and Ash got underway making Breakfast when Mrs. Kamiya came in and said, "Why good morning Ash, what are you doing?" Ash looked at Mrs. Kamiya and said, "Well Mrs. Kamiya, I'm making breakfast, since you do all the cooking, I think it's time I repaid you and your family for letting me stay here." Mrs. Kamiya smiled and said, "Well then, what are you fixing?" Ash told Mrs. Kamiya that he was fixing pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon, and Mrs. Kamiya said, "Sounds delicious, shall I go get the others up?" and Ash nodded his head. A few minutes later, the entire Kamiya family was eating the breakfast Ash made and Tai said, "This is some of the best cooking I've ever eaten." Ash smiled and said, "I learned from some of the best cooks I know, their names are Brock, Cilan, and Clemont, I met them on my journey through all the regions and they taught me everything I need to know about cooking." Kari smiled and said, "Wow, you must have some great teachers if this is good." Ash smiled and said, "Well it's not much, it's just a small breakfast." Mr. Kamiya then said, "Well, if you stay here after helping Kari and her friends, you're always welcomed to live here." Ash smiled and thanked Mr. Kamiya. Tai then said, "Well, we better get going, we're going to be late for school." Ash and Kari nodded their heads and Kari hugged her Parents and followed Ash out the door of the Kamiya Apartment.

In the Digital World, the Digidestined were liberating the digimon from one of the Digimon Emperor's prisons. Augmon fired his Pepper Breath at some Bars and Veemon busted in with his Vee Headbutt to bust out the Gotsumon that were inside out and Veemon said, "Come on, let's rock!" and they all ran out of the prison as Davis said, "That was easy." Outside the prison, Agumon said, "You guys are now officially fugitives." Then Davis said, "If that's the kind of defense the Digimon Emperor's going to put up, then this fight will be over by the first round." Ash looked at Davis and said, "I don't know Davis, that seemed too easy." T.K. nodded his head and said, "I was thinking the same thing, there wasn't a single guard, it's like he wanted us to break out of there, I think he's up to something." Then Davis said, "You're both Crazy, he took one look at our crazy skills and he hit the road." Ash then said, "I don't think that's the situation at all Davis." Then Kari said, "Ash and T.K. are right. This guy is not going to let us get away with this without some kind of reason." Then Tai said, "We'll worry about it later, let's get back to the real world. I'm starving, I can practically smell the cafeteria from here." Then Davis said, "That's my Peanut butter and Jelly Bean sandwich that I've had in my pocket since last week." Then Ash said, "Ew! That's just gross Davis." Then Gatomon saw a black Obelisk in the distance and asked, "what's that tower?"

Meanwhile, in his lair, the Digimon Emperor looked at the map of the Digital World divided into squares and he said, "The next one should be in place right about now." Just then, a white square turned black and said, "There, now to let everyone there know who's the boss." By the Black Obelisk, the Digimon Emperor said, "This control spire is the most dominating object in the Digital World. Wherever I build one that area will be under my control and all those in that area will be my slaves. It's useless to try and escape. Those who do will have to answer to my soldiers." Among the Digimon in front of the digital emperor, Gabumon though, ' _How do I get myself into these things_?"

Back in the real world, Yolei screamed and Izzy said, "Are you all crazy, bringing the Gotsumon back from the Digital World?" Then Tai said, "But we couldn't just leave them there in the Digital World for the Digimon Emperor to make into slaves, right?" Kari nodded her head as Ash crossed his arms and he said, "It was my idea Izzy, if there's anyone you need to yell at, it's me." Yolei asked the group how would they explain it if Mr. Fujiyama walked in and saw them and Cody said, "Don't worry, I'll tell him that I'm taking a sculpture class and these are some of my early masterpieces, hit it boys." The Gotsumon then made different positions to act as sculptures, causing Yolei to say, "Early Disasters is a better phrase." then Dawn said, "Come on now Yolei, we're trying to make sure that they stay safe." Izzy then walked up to Yolei and asked for her Digivice and when she asked why, Izzy said, "Well it's obvious that the power from your Digivices can open the gate to the Digital World, our old Digivices don't seem to work." Tai agreed with Izzy and said, "I tried to open the gate to the Digital World but with no luck. The only way for us to get into the Digital World is for one of you to open the gate for us." Izzy then said, "So I want to try an experiment with the new Digivices if that's okay with you?" Yolei said, "Mm-hmm," and handed Izzy her Digivice. Izzy then looked at Dawn and said, "And if it's alright with you Dawn I would like to do the same with your Digivice, I was informed on what happened with the Master Digivice and I was curious about how it happened." Dawn nodded her head and handed Izzy her Digivice. Back in the Digital World, the Digimon Emperor cracked his whip at some Vegiemon and he said, "Let's move out, I have an early tee time in the morning." The Vegiemon nodded their heads, picked up the chair the Digimon Emperor sat in and they moved along passed another Prison as Gabumon said, "We're busting out tonight boys…oh why wait, let's bust out right now." Gabumon faced the prison Bars and said, "Everyone stay towards the back of the cell, Blue Blaster!" and he blasted the door open, squishing a Vegiemon in the process and Gabumon leads the Gazimon in the cell with him to safety when he was hit by a spiked lightish-Green tentacle and sent backwards into a few Gazimon. The digimon the hit Gabumon said, "Apparently you don't listen to instructions!" when Gabumon asked who the digimon was and the digimon said, "I am the Digiworld's biggest salad bar, Red Vegiemon! I am the Biggest and Ripest of all Vegiemon. My Stink Jet attack will destroy my enemies with noxious fumes!" Gabumon then said, "Try to stop us Stinky." Red Vegiemon then said, "For trying to escape, you get to smell my roots… and I have Root ROT!" and he began to pummel Gabumon with noxious fumes. After a while of pummeling, Gabumon was on the ground and Red Vegiemon said, "Hey if you can't take the smell, stay out of the kitchen." Red Vegiemon then sent Gabumon off a cliff and into a river. As Gabumon was washed away, Red Vegiemon said, "Let this be a lesson to all of you, don't try to defy the power of the Digimon Emperor!" back with Gabumon, he washed up onto a shore where a TV was nearby. As Gabumon got up, he said, "I've got to tell the others, they need to be warned." After crawling a few feet and before Collapsing, Gabumon said, "I have to find Matt… Oh." Gabumon then fell to the ground nearby the TV. Gabumon then said, "Man I stink."

Back in the real world, Matt was with his band were preforming a song they play at a concert. As they played, Ash and Kari watched them play. Ash looked at Kari and saw that she was having a great time, and she changed her outfit to a pink dress under a blue denim jacket, yellow pants and pink shoes. After the concert ended, Ash, T.K., and Kari walked up to Matt and asked him if he could hide the Gotsumon. Matt walked up to a window and said, "Listen guys, just because I have a rock Band doesn't mean I can hide a band of rocks that happen to be Digimon." Then T.K. said, "Well think about, they can be your backup singers." Matt looked at T.K. and said, "They sound too gravely." Just then, a girl ran up to the four of them and asked Matt for an Autograph and he said yes. When he asked for the girl's name, she said, "Just make it out to Jun Motomiya." T.K. then said, "Did you just say Motomiya?" Jun looked at T.K. and nodded her Head, then Ash said, "You wouldn't happen to be Davis's sister now would you?" Then Jun said, "Yeah that's right, and who are you two?" Matt told Jun, "This is my little brother T.K., my friend Ash Ketchum, and his girlfriend Kari Kamiya." Then T.K. said, "It's nice to meet you Jun, Davis and I have the same class together." Then Jun said, "Will the two of you sign my shirt too? I get all the cute boys to sign it." Kari then said, "So I'm not the only one who thinks Ash is cute." Ash blushed and ash T.K. went to sign the shirt, he said, "There's not a lot of room." Causing Jun to say, "I know, I think all boys are cute." That was when Matt checked his Digivice and said, "There's something going on in the Digital World." Ash then checked his computer and said, "I just got an email, it's from Yolei." Then T.K. said, "I got one too, it says, "Emergency! Hurry back to School." Emergency?" then Matt said, "I hope Gabumon's okay." Then Ash said, "Well what are we waiting for, let's get going." Matt, T.K., and Kari all nodded their heads and ran back to the school.

In the computer room, Yolei told Davis to back off, that he was making her nervous, and Davis said, "Can't you go any faster." After a few more seconds of typing on the keyboard, Yolei said, "Alright the gate's open. Shall we go?" everyone took out their Digivices and held them towards the computer screen and they got sucked in to be teleported to the Digital World. When they landed in the Digital World, Matt saw Gabumon and ran to see if he was okay and Gabumon said, "I'm fine, let's just say I'll never look at steamed vegetables the same way again." Ash then walked up to Gabumon and said, "Nice to finally meet you Gabumon, my name is Ash Ketchum." Gabumon looked at Ash and said, "I know who you are, Agumon told me about you, may I see your master Digivice?" Ash nodded his head and showed Gabumon the Master Digivice. Gabumon then said, "Wow, that's amazing." Then Matt said, "Okay, I want you to tell me everything that happened Gabumon." Gabumon then said, "Good, we never talk anymore." Then Yolei's voice came in through the TV and she said, "Hey everybody, Dawn and I are going over to Izzy's house to get our Digivices back, then we'll meet up with you there." And as Yolei got up, Poromon said, "Have no fear while Yolei and Dawn are gone, this room shall be guarded by Piplup and Poromon." Then Davis said, "Stay in touch." After the TV screen went black, Gatomon asked, "Why do they call those things on top of the TV Rabbit ears? Why not call them Cat ears? After all, when was the last time you saw a rabbit sitting on top of a TV?" Kari looked at Gatomon and said, "This is what you think about?" Then Patamon said, "Okay, break's over let's get back to work." After walking for a bit, Gabumon said, "It's a small village called Santa Carilla." Then Davis said, "Cool, sounds like it's in California." Gabumon resumed talking when he said, "It was always a quiet Place. Everyone minded their own business, and then the Digimon Emperor came along." The Gatomon said, "Look there's one of the things that scared the Gotsumon." The Gabumon said, "The Digimon Emperor calls them control spires." Then Davis said, "Let's go." But Matt stopped him and said, "We can't just rush in there. For all you know, he's in there waiting for us, and this whole thing is some kind of Ambush." Then Ash said, "I agree with Matt, I don't like the vibe this is giving off." But Davis, being the immature kid he is, said, "All we have to do is Armor Digivolve and blow them apart." But T.K. said, "It's not that simple Davis, he might be using some of the digimon hostages as a shield to protect himself." Then Kari said, "T.K.'s right, we have to find a way to rescue the hostages and make sure that none of them get hurt." Then Ash said, "I have to agree with the experts here Davis, we are the newbies here, they know this place better than either of us, let's follow their advice." Davis was going to say something when Patamon said, "They're being guarded by the Vegiemon, watch out for the Digisludge!" after Matt asked Patamon about everything he knew about red Vegiemon, Patamon said, "Okay." And Davis said, "Well looks like we're not needed here, come on Cody, let's go off and do things our way." But Cody said, "I think we should all stick together." Cody then ran to the bigger group, which made Davis mad. Matt then said, "Alright follow me, I have a plan to sneak into the prison." And Davis said, "Wait a minute, it's too dangerous. We can't take a chance that any of us, especially Kari, might by attacked by that Digisludge." Then Kari said, "It's no big deal Davis." Then T.K. said, "Yeah, we've been attack by a lot worse than the Digisludge, right Kari?" Kari looked at T.K., nodded her head and said, "Yeah." Then Davis said, "Ash, aren't you the least bit worried for Kari's safety." Then Ash said, "Of course I worry for her safety, but I know that she can handle herself, she's been in the Digital World before like I brought up before." That got Davis madder and he said, "I cannot believe you're not extremely worried for Kari's safety Nash." Ash then said, "Here we go again."

On the city outskirts, Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, and Armadillomon escorted Gabumon, Matt, Ash, Pikachu, Kari, Cody, T.K., and Davis towards the entrance and the Vegiemon at the gate said, "Halt, Identify yourselves." Gatomon then showed the Vegiemon a dark ring on her Paw and she said, "It's okay, we're one of you, we captured these Digimon and their friends," and the Vegiemon let them through and Kari asked, "Where are you taking us?" and Armadillomon said, "Pipe down, you're all going to jail, where you belong," as Digisludge fell around them and the Vegiemon laughed behind them. As they walked up the stairs and out of sight of the Vegiemon, Patamon landed in front of them and said, "Those guys didn't even realize these rings are plastic." Then Gatomon said, "Don't start feeling so frisky yet. Those guys were just Flunkies, we haven't faced the pack of the litter, and even if we face them, we still have to find a way to destroy the control spire. Gabumon, Matt, Ash, Pikachu, Kari, Cody, T.K., and Davis were then thrown into a cell and one Vegiemon said, "Thanks for bringing the prisoners in, the Digimon Emperor will be pleased." Another Vegiemon said, "We would have caught them ourselves, but I guess you beat me to the punch…WHAT?!" and the Vegiemon watched as Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, and Armadillomon took of the fake dark rings and Gatomon said, "By the way, speaking of "punch", LIGHTNING PAW!" and Gatomon punched the Vegiemon in front of her into the Bars, as the other took out the other Vegiemon.

Outside near the exit, Patamon flew ahead before everyone else got there and Patamon said, "Quiet, there are more guards." As one Vegiemon made a stupid Joke, Veemon said, "The exit is blocked, we'll never get out now." Then Davis said, "I'm tired of hiding, let's fight!" but Matt grabbed Davis by the arm and said, "Easy there Junior, you have to learn fighting's not always your only answer, it should always be your last resort." Gabumon then said, "Let's go back this way. We'll come out on top near the control Spire." Patamon said that it was a good idea and everyone began to walk back as Davis said, "Why won't anyone listen to me?" and Veemon say, "What'd you say?" and as the Digidestined climbed up to the control Spire, T.K. said, "Hey Davis, I almost forgot. Kari, Ash, and I saw your sister today." And Davis replied, "Yeah, so what?" T.K. looked back at Davis and said, "So nothing." Davis then said, "She probably had a lot of bad things to say about me, didn't she?" T.K. then said, "Well actually…" but was cut off by Davis saying, "I know, she said that I bite my toenails and spit them on the floor, that I used to suck my thumb until about a month ago, that I wet the bed every other Thursday, it was laundry day, so it wasn't that bad. Well she talks to much, when I see her, I'll teach her a lesson." Matt and Ash then turned around and Matt said, "Thanks for sharing, but she didn't mention any of that." Davis then said, "Say what?" and Matt said, "Your sister didn't say anything bad about you in fact she didn't even mention you, you're the one with a big mouth." Then Davis said, "You want to go Pal, if you have a problem why don't we just settle it here and now?" T.K. and Ash got in between Matt and Davis and T.K. said, "Calm down Matt, he's just a kid he doesn't know better." Ash looked at Matt and said, "Yeah Matt calm down please, like T.K. said, Davis doesn't know any better." Then Matt said, "I don't care how young he is, he better learn some respect." As Matt and T.K. walked off, Davis said, "Who does he think he is? It's my sister, and if I want to call her names, then that's what I'm gonna do." Ash and Pikachu looked at Davis and Ash said, "Come on Davis, you can't insult your sister." Davis looked at Ash and said, "Why not, after all that's what brothers are here for." Then Kari walked up to Davis and said, "That's enough Davis!" when Davis looked at Kari, she said, "I can't stand anyone who talks bad about their brother or sister." Davis was shocked to hear Kari say that. Kari then walked off and Ash followed behind her, then Davis started to walk behind them. When they got to the top, T.K. said, "How do we get down from here?" then Kari said, "There's no way to get down from here it's too steep." Then Matt said, "If we only had a rope we could climb down," and Gabumon said, "No problem, I'll go look for one." But before he could, a few Gazimon said, "Wait, we'll be the rope. We'll hold onto each other and you can slide down the Bunny slope, our way of saying thanks," and Gabumon said, "That's great, okay let's go."

Suddenly, the Gazimon and Gabumon were attacked by Digisludge and Red Vegiemon said, "Ha, no one is going anywhere." Veemon said, "Alright Davis, it's time for action! I'm going to take that overgrown Tomato and turn him into Vegetable Soup. I'm going to make Vegetarians around the world proud, that ought to cheer you up." Veemon then charged Red Vegiemon as Davis said, "Veemon wait!" Veemon then said, "V-headbutt!" but was blocked by Red Vegiemon and he said, "and now for a side dish… Chili Pepper Pummel!" and shot multiple chili peppers at Veemon and struck him and made him fall to the ground. Then Ash said, "Pikachu, let's let another one of our friends out to battle, you hang back." Pikachu nodded his head and Ash threw a Pokéball as he said, "Oshawott I choose you!" the Pokémon that came out was in fact Oshawott, suddenly, a dark ring came flying and wrapped around Oshawott's waist, surprising everyone, and causing extreme pain for Oshawott. Just then, Davis said, "Veemon, let's Armor Digivolve!" and Cody said, "Yeah!" but they were both caught by the Vegiemon, as Ash tried to run to Oshawott to get the dark ring off him but was caught by Vegiemon as well, along with everyone else. Just then, the Digimon Emperor appeared and he laughed as he said, "I honestly was trying to go for your Pikachu, but this one will do just as well." Oshawott then turned to face the Digidestined and he opened his eyes and his eyes were red, causing much Pain on the inside of Ash. The Digimon Emperor then said, "I also wanted to see if your Pokémon could caught, guess I was right." Ash then managed to break free of the Vegiemon that held him and ran to Oshawott as the Digmon Emperor said, "Oshawott, attack!" Oshawott was forced to obey and he fired a Hydro Pump at Ash, scoring a direct hit and Kari to shout, "ASH!" Ash landed on the ground a few feet away from the cliff and as he got up, Ash said, "Oshawott, you got to fight it man, you're not a slave. You're my Partner, I'm not going to stop until you are free of the Dark ring's control." The Digimon Emperor laughed before he said, "Unlikely, your Oshawott is mine to control, Oshawott, Destroy him!" Oshawott nodded his head and as he got ready to fire another Hydro pump, Ash ran to Oshawott and grabbed him. As Oshawott squirmed, Ash said, "Remember all those battles we've had. The time were we finally managed to open your eyes under water. The time where we fought Cilan and Pansage to earn my first Badge in the Unova region, and when you lost your Scallop, we made you a new one out of stone and we trained day and night for you to get use to it until your actual scallop was found. Everyone of those moments filled me with Joy by watching you grow, come on buddy, you need to break free of the dark Ring's control." As Ash said all those memories, the memories flashed inside Oshawott's mind and his eyes started to return to normal. It wasn't until Ash shouted Oshawott's name that Oshawott broke free of the Dark ring and fired a Hydro Pump at the Digimon Emperor, causing the Digimon Emperor to say, "Impossible!" but Ash said, "Nice try Digimon Emperor, but you won't turn my Pokémon into your slaves am I right buddy?" Oshawott nodded his head and started to glow, surprising everyone and causing Ash to say, "Oshawott's evolving." As Oshawott changed, he got taller and his arms got longer and his whiskers grew. When Oshawott stopped glowing, Oshawott evolved into a Dewott. Dewott looked at Ash, walked up to him and said, "Thank you Ash, with your help I was able to free myself from the Dark ring and evolve into what I am now." Just then, a Pillar of light appeared and an egg appeared with a shuriken on the back and an engraving of a star on it and what looked like a scallop on above it and Dewott said, "Take it Ash, it's the Digiegg of Joy." Ash held out his hands and the Digiegg landed in his hands. Ash then said, "But how?" and Dewott said, "It sensed all the joy you had in you, reminding me of the adventure we had when I was Oshawott, now it's time to Armor Digivolve." Ash looked at Dewott, smiled and nodded his head as he said, "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Armor Digivolve!"

"Dewott Armor Digivolve to!" said Dewott as he was surrounded in light and he changed forms. When the light faded, it revealed a Humanoid Dewott with a giant shuriken on his back and two Katanas with the scallops forming the part where the blade meets the Handle and he said, Ninjiwott, the Ninja of Joy." Ash was speechless, as was everyone else and Ninjiwott said, "Behold, for I am Ninjiwott, as Dewott I use the Digiegg of Joy to Armor Digivolve. My Scalloptana Attack will turn my enemies into pin cushions." The Digimon Emperor then said, "Vegiemon, deal with this!" and the Digimon Emperor fled the area. Red Vegiemon then said, "Let's see if you can handle my Chili Pepper Pummel!" and shot chili peppers at Ninjiwott, but missed. Ninjiwott then reappeared in front of the Control Spire and he said, "Over here!" Red Vegiemon then said, "Will you quit moving and let me give you a refreshing SPIKED PUNCH!" but Ninjiwott got out of the way and Red Vegiemon struck the Control Spire and caused it to crack. Just then, Matt's Digivice began to glow and Gabumon managed to get free and he said, "Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon!" causing the Red Vegiemon said, "WHAT?!" Matt then asked, "Gabumon, how were you able to Digivolve?" and Garurumon looked back and scared the Vegiemon holding Davis. Davis then said, "Digi-Armor energize!" as Garurumon said, "Howling Blaster!" and he scared the remaining Vegiemon.

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Armor Digivolve!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to!" said Veemon as he was covered in flames when the flames faded, they revealed a Digimon in Armor. The digimon then said, "Flamedramon, the fire of courage!" and Red Vegiemon shot another round of Chili Pepper Pummel at both Ninjiwott and Flamedramon, but Flamedramon blocked the attack and Flamedramon said, "Flame fist!" and Flamedramon punched Red Vegiemon backwards and Ninjiwott said, "Scalloptana Attack!" and two blades made of water appeared and struck Red Vegiemon as well. Ash then said, "Alright, way to go Ninjiwott and Flamedramon, time to show that overgrown house plant who's boss, get him you guys!" Ninjiwott and Flamedramon looked at each other, and Ninjiwott said, "let's slice and cook this overgrown vegetable." Flamedramon nodded his head and they got ready to attack. Red Vegiemon then said, "You wanna piece of me?" and hurled his Spiked fists at the Two Armor Digimon, but Ninjiwott caught one and Flamedramon caught the other and they pulled Red Vegiemon to the ground and started to slam him on the ground and after they stopped, Red Vegiemon said, "That hurt." Flamedramon then said, "Fire ROCKET!" and Ninjiwott said, "Scalloptana Attack!" and both attacks struck Red Vegiemon and said, "I heard of washed and grilled Vegetables, but this is ridiculous." Red Vegiemon then fell backwards. Ash and Davis ran up to Ninjiwott and Flamedramon and they said, "You did it!" then they heard Yolei call out for Davis and Ash and they all saw Yolei, Tai, Izzy, Dawn, Magnapoleon, Agumon, Hawkmon, and the Gotsumon running up to them. When they got to the first group, Tai said, "Garurumon!" and Agumon asked, "How were you able to Digivolve?" and Garurumon said, "I'm not quite sure myself." Then Patamon said, "You know what I think, when Red Vegiemon's punch cracked the control Spire, we were freed of its power." Then Hawkmon said, "They're certainly going to need a lot of glue." Then Armadillomon said, "We should Destroy this spire once and for all, and who better then to do it than Digmon?" Cody agreed and said, "Digi-Armor Energized!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Armor Digivolve!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to Digmon., the drill of power!" said Digmon. Digmon then said, "Rock Cracking!" as he drilled into the Control Spire and a few seconds later, it came crashing down. After which, Digmon said, "Sorry, I forgot to yell Timber!" then Red Vegiemon woke up and his eyes were normal and he said, "Whoa, did I get married while I was asleep?" then the rest of the Vegiemon took their Dark rings off. Then Yolei said, "Oh, now I see how it works." Hawkmon then flapped over to Yolei and he asked, "May I inquire as to what you are talking about?" Then Ash came over and said, "I think she and I are thinking the same thing about the Control Spires give power to the Dark Rings." Yolei nodded her head and said, "Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking. The Spire acted like an electricity Rod. The Digimon Emperor set it up…" and Ash interrupted her by saying, "to send power to the dark rings, making it possible for him to control all of the digimon throughout the area, isn't that right Izzy?" and Izzy said, "Yeah, I'm quite impressed by your theory you two." Then Tai said, "I wonder how many more Control Spires are scattered throughout the Digital World." Then Matt said, "well, whatever the number is, one thing we know for sure is that they all have to be destroyed. Quite a tough mission for the new Digidestined, don't you think?" and T.K. said, "Leave it to us, we can handle it." Then Davis said, "You said it T.K." then Agumon said, "I guess someone should take the Gotsumon back to their homes now." Then Gatomon said, "I'm all over it." Gatomon then lead the Gotsumon back to their home, with the help of Tai, Kari, Ash, Pikachu, Ninjiwott and Agumon. Matt told the Gazimon that Garurumon would stay with them to protect them from the Digimon Emperor and the Gazimon cheered to Garurumon.

In the computer room, Yolei said, "I'm glad the Gotsumon aren't staying with us anymore, every time they touch my CDs they scratch them." Then Cody said, "And they clog the sink every time they brush their teeth." But Davis said, "They were kind of cool though." Then Ash said, "Yeah, and I bet my friend Brock would just die to have one of them as a Partner." Then Izzy said, "Hey everyone, I really think you should you all should take a look at this." When they saw the computer screen, it was covered in black, grey and white squares and Yolei said, "Wow, what is that?" and Izzy said, "I found it when I was examining your Digivice Yolei, it seems to be a map of the digital world." Izzy then took a pencil and pointed to a white square and he said, "Do you see this white square, it was black until we destroyed the Control Spire. Unfortunately, there are a whole lot of Black squares left and they all have spires." Then Cody said, "Geez Izzy, it's going to take a long time to turn all those black squares into white ones." Then Davis said, "And how do we know he won't build new Spires." Back in the Digital World, another Control Spire fell and Greymon said, "They sure don't make control Spires like they used to." Then Tai said, "Way to go Greymon, you're a one-mon wrecking crew." Back with the Digimon Emperor, he was detect of the control spire being destroyed and he said, "What a spire was destroyed? It must be those meddling kids( **A.N.: Scooby-Doo anyone?** ). Oh well, doesn't really matter, that area was pretty unimportant in the grand scheme of things. Within a year, I will have every area under my control. Then, everything in the Digital World will become my slave forever, and that includes those kids too, and that Ash and Dawn and their Pokémon." The Digimon Emperor began laughing hysterically

Back in the real world, Ash showed everyone Dewott and Kari said, "Nice to meet you Dewott." Dewott shook Kari's hand and said, "Nice to meet you too Kari." That surprised everyone except for Dewott, who said, "What, when I evolved in the Digital World, it gave me the ability to speak." Ash was speechless until he said, "Wow, so if any other of my Pokémon evolve in the Digital World…?" Dewott looked at Ash and said, "Then they will gain the ability to speak human like Meowth from Team Rocket does." Kari then asked Ash who Team Rocket was, and Ash said, "They're a group of criminals that chased me around my entire journey in Kanto through Kalos." The Dawn said, "Yeah, they were no good crooks." Kari then said, "Does that mean you traveled with Ash Dawn?" and Dawn nodded her head and said, "Yup, but don't worry Kari, I didn't develop any feelings for him, I was certain that one girl would eventually get his heart, and I was right." Kari smiled and she asked Dawn if she wanted to come over to their Apartment for dinner and Dawn said, "Sure." Ash was happy to see Kari and Dawn getting along so well and he said, "Well everyone, let's get going." Everyone nodded their heads and they left the Computer Room to go back to their homes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: I do not own either Digimon or Pokémon, and if some aspects of my story look like they're from Pokemonxdigimon the last digimaster, I give full credit to ashxryuko27 for said aspects, he even helped me created digimon names for Ash's Pokémon, but some of them do belong to ashxryuko27, I got full permission to use them.**

When morning came, Mrs. Kamiya was in the kitchen when Dewott walked in and said, "Greetings Mrs. Kamiya, what are you making for breakfast this morning?" Mrs. Kamiya looked at Dewott and said, "Hello Dewott, I'm just making some sweet pancakes for their trip into the Digital World today." Dewott pushed a stool up to the counter and tasted the Pancake batter before he said, "Needs more sugar." Mrs. Kamiya was confused before she tasted the batter and realized Dewott was right. Mrs. Kamiya then said, "You're right Dewott, I didn't know you knew how to cook?" Dewott smiled and said, "After getting fed food from my friend Cilan, I've become an expert in cooking." Mrs. Kamiya asked Dewott if he could help her with making breakfast and Dewott agreed and the two finished making breakfast. Meanwhile in the Digital World, The Digimon Emperor was making Gizamon build another prison as Wormmon brought him a jacket and said, "Wear this, it's cold." Getting a growl from the Digimon Emperor and a kick as he said, "Leave me ALONE!" suddenly, a Gizamon collapsed and the Digimon Emperor was going to strike it with his whip, but a Gomamon got in the way and said, "Hey quit it! They're all tired and need rest. Maybe someone should use this whip on YOU, you big bully!" and the Digimon Emperor said, "Number one, don't ever talk to me without calling me sir. Number two, don't ever TALK TO ME!" and he freed the whip from Gomamon's grasp. The Digimon Emperor then said, "Whoever among you can defeat this creature will receive a special prize package, the rest will get some lovely parting gifts, so who's up to the challenge. All of the Gizamon looked at Gomamon and the Digimon Emperor said, "I know all about Gizamon, they're amphibious Digimon with webbed feet, their fins cut through the water like knives." Gomamon then said, "They won't attack me." But he was soon proven wrong when the Gizamon attacked him and defeated him. The Digimon Emperor then said, "that was way too easy." Then Wormmon said, "Yeah, they defeated him master, tell them what they won." The Digimon Emperor said, "Right," and Dark rings flew from behind him and attached themselves to all of the Gizamon. The Digimon Emperor then said, "Here's your reward, you all a have honor of being my slaves, now get back to work building the prison!" and the Gizamon obeyed. Then Digimon Emperor said, "Move it Wormmon, I want you to make me a hot chocolate." When Wormmon asked about Gomamon, the Digimon Emperor said, "Let him freeze."

When Gomamon woke up, he flipped around and thought, " _I just got to climb up this little hill_." Gomamon then began climbing the hill. After a while, Gomamon said, "Okay, so maybe it's not such a little hill." Gomamon then spots a TV not far from him and crawled to it. after reaching the TV, Gomamon said, "Joe!" and back in the real world, Joe's Digivice began to beep and Joe said, "Gomamon." Not paying attention, a classmate of Joe's said, "So guys, are you ready for that Anatomy test today?" and another classmate said, "Yeah, I spent the whole night looking in the mirror, how about you Joe?" Joe then said, "Uh, I just remembered I forgot to remember something, I got to go." When the school bell rung, Cody was walking down some stairs as Davis ran past and saw Cody and Davis said, "Hey, Cody!" Cody looked up the stairs at Davis and said, "Oh, Hi Davis, what's up?" and Davis said, "What's up? Are you crazy, where are you going?" and Cody said, "I'm going home, I have Kendo Practice this afternoon." Causing Davis to say, "What?! Practice later, the Digiworld's in danger." Cody then said, "Sorry Davis, but my grandfather's the teacher, and he would be very disappointed if I missed a lesson, see ya." Cody took a bow and continued walking down the stairs as Davis said, "Yeah, but…" that was when Kari, Ash, and Dawn walked up to Davis and Kari asked, "What's the matter with you?" Davis looked at Kari and said, "Kari, great, I'm going to the computer room, why don't you come with me?" Ash then said, "We were actually heading there ourselves." Davis then said, "Oh right, I forgot about you two." Ash and Dawn rolled their eyes and the four of them headed to the computer lab where Yolei and T.K. were already there. Kari then asked, "What's going on?" T.K. looked at the new arrivers and said, "We just got a message from the Digital World. It's a distress call from one of the Digimon." When Kari asked who, T.K. said, "I'm not really sure." As the new arrivers got to the computer, Yolei said, "I got it, it's coming from one of the black areas controlled by the Digimon Emperor, and it's a lot further then we've ever been to." Then Kari said, "Well this should add to our frequent flier miles." Ash looked at Kari and said, "You took my line." Kari smiled and said, "Sorry Ashy po." Ash then blushed as the others snickered, but DemiVeemon busted out laughing. Yolei then said, " according to this map, the Digimon Emperor's area is getting a lot bigger, I bet his ego is too." Then Davis said, "It won't be long until he controls the entire Digital World." The Kari said, "Then every single Digimon is in danger." Ash looked at Kari, then at the Map, clenched his fists and said, "Alright, I've had enough of that Digimon Emperor." Davis nodded his head and said, "Let's all head to the Digital World." Then Upamon said, "But we have to wait for Cody to get here." Davis then looked at Upamon and said, "He's not coming." When Upamon asked why, Davis said, "He says he has kendo Practice." Then Upamon said, "One question, what's Kendo?" Davis took a paper book, rolled it up, and was about to hit Upamon, but Ash took it from Davis and hit Davis all over his body, making DemiVeemon laugh again. Ash then looked at Upamon and said, "That, Upamon, is Kendo."

Meanwhile, at Kendo Practice, Cody was Panting while he was looking at his Grandfather when he suddenly thought about Upamon for a bit, causing his grandfather to get a hit in. Cody's grandfather then suggested they take a break, during which Cody's grandfather asked Cody what was wrong and Cody said, "I'm sorry Grandfather." Cody's Grandfather then said as he stood up, "You haven't lost interest in Martial Arts, haven't you? Or hanging out with your old Grandpa?" causing Cody to say, "Of course not!" Cody's grandfather then said, "I can read faces, your expression tells me that something is troubling you, deep inside. Your father acted the same way when he was a boy. I have been to many lands and met many people and in all my travels, I have found only one thing I can count on… PRUNE JUICE!" and after getting a weird look Cody, his grandfather said, "Yup, take two big glasses. You'll be fine. HA, HA, HA, hm. You want some?" and Cody said, "No thanks, I'm afraid that my problem is even too big for prune juice." Getting a hmm from his grandfather. Cody then looked at the floor as he said, "There are others that are counting on me to do something and I'm afraid I might let them down." Cody's grandfather then said, "I once told your father, people will rely on you only to the extent you rely on yourself. Try your hardest and you won't let anyone down." Cody was almost to tears, but he didn't cry and he said, "Right. I have to go grandpa, thanks for the advice, see ya." Cody then ran out of the room to put his kendo gear away then to the school. After Cody left, his grandfather said, "No problem is too big for prune juice," and he took a big sip of prune juice.

Back at the school, footsteps could be heard heading towards the computer room, causing Upamon to say, "Oh boy I knew Cody would show up." But Davis said, "It's not Cody okay, now everyone hide!" and as the new Digidestined scrambled around, the door opened and when they looked, Kari and T.K. said, "It's Joe." And Joe said, "Hi guys." And Upamon was sad. Joe then said, "Wow, even though Tai told me about it, its strange to see the Digimon here in the real world." T.K. then said, "This is Joe, our old friend we told you about." Ash walked up to Joe and said, "Nice to meet you Joe, my name is Ash Ketchum, this is my partner Pikachu." Pikachu waved hi as Dawn walked up to Joe and said, "Hi Joe, my name is Dawn and this is my Partner Piplup." Piplup also waved hello. Joe then said, "I heard about these two, Pokémon am I right?" Ash and Dawn nodded their heads and Davis said, "Oh, the doctor, that's really cool." Then Yolei said, "Would you mind taking a look at my Tonsils for me?" Then Kari said, "Joe, this is Davis and Yolei, Joe's not really a doctor yet." T.K. then looked at Joe and said, "I'm glad you're here, we got a distress call from the Digiworld." Joe nodded his head and said, "I know, it's from Gomamon." Causing T.K. to say, "So your Digivice was triggered too? That's why you came." Meanwhile, DemiVeemon walked over to Joe, saw the grocery Bag and said, "CANDY!" But Joe lifted the bag out of DemiVeemon's reach and said, "Hey! These are supplies for an emergency." Then Kari asked Joe if he was planning to go to the Digital World with them and mentioned that they could use his help and Joe said, "Absolutely, I'm worried about Gomamon." Then T.K. showed Joe his Digivice and said, "This is the Digivice for the new Digidestined, they're the only things that can open the gate to the Digital World." And Joe said, "Yeah, Izzy gave me a heads up about them. He also told me about this jerk that calls himself the Digimon Emperor." Ash then showed Joe his Digivice and said, "This is a master Digivice, I got on my first trip to the Digital World, Dawn did as well when she first went." Joe then said, "Yeah, Izzy also told me about them, and how your Pokémon are able to armor Digivolve he called it?" and T.K., Kari, Ash, Dawn, Davis, and Yolei nodded their heads." Yolei then said, "Alright, let's open the gate." And Davis agreed with her and just as they were about to open the gate, the door to the computer opened at Cody ran as he said, "What about me?" and Upamon bounced up and Down on the chair as he said, "Cody, you made it! You made it! You made it! You made it! You made it! You made it! You made it! You made it!" Cody then looked at Joe and said, "Your going to have to forgive him, he's hyperactive." Then Davis said, "Hey everyone, the gate's open!" and Yolei said, "Alright come on! Let's GO!" and they all got sucked into the Digital World.

After arriving in the Digital World, Davis said, "Great, I hate the cold." Davis then asked Kari if she was alright, and she nodded her head, while Ash watched until Dawn got his attention and she said, "Look at our clothes." When Ash looked down, he saw that he was wearing the jacket that he wore when they were near Snowpoint city, and Dawn was wearing the same thing. Kari then asked, "What happened to your clothes?" Ash looked at Kari and said, "I honestly don't know, I guess they must have changed when we entered the Digital World." Meanwhile, Cody walked up to Joe and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't think we were properly introduced when we took our trip. my name is…" but Davis interrupted him by saying, "Hey, I'm freezing my googles off and you're introducing yourself? Let's get going?" Joe then reached into his bag and pulled out an orange packet and handed it to Cody as he said, "Here, you can use one of these, they're hand warmers." Joe handed one to Yolei, one to T.K. and one to Kari and Kari thanked Joe, then T.K. said, "OH boy, leave it to you, good old reliable Joe!" John then said, "I watch all those survival shows on TV." Yolei tried to open it, but it wouldn't open and it fell out of her hands and landed on the ground, melting the snow under it. After picking it up, Yolei saw an unconscious Digimon and Got Joe's attention and he said, "Huh? Woah! Gomamon!" and everyone dug in the snow to get Gomamon out from under the snow.

After removing all the snow, Joe said, "Gomamon, speak to me." Gomamon slowly got up and said, "Joe." Joe then asked Gomamon what day of the week it was and Gomamon said, "It's Saturday?" and Joe said, "Actually it's Thursday but you never did know the days, so you're back to your normal self." Then Gomamon said, "I heard from Tentomon that we could use that TV to contact you in case we were ever in trouble." Then Joe said, "Boy, it looks like you're going to wipe out my whole first aid kit." Armadillomon then said, "I always get misty at happy reunions, I actually think I'm going to cry." Then Gatomon said, "Don't, your tears will turn into Icicles." Joe then said, "You look terrible Gomamon, but I mean that in a nice way." Gomamon then said, "I picked a fight with the wrong gut, the Digimon Emperor." Meanwhile, Davis looked at another Control Spire and said, "He's built another control Spire here too." Ash looked at Davis and said, "Duh Davis, we all kind of figured that when we saw the map of the Digiworld and the signal was coming from here." Joe than asked, "What's a control Spire?" and Kari said, "It's the Digimon Emperor's secret weapon." Then Dawn said, "He hunts down Digimon and puts these dark rings around them, making them his slaves, and the control spires supply the power to them." Ash then said, "He tried to take control of my Oshawott, but I managed to help it break free and it evolved into my Dewott and we got the Digiegg of Joy." The Kari said, "Not only does me make digimon his slaves, but no one can Digivolve." Then Davis said, "Dude, I'm going to rip it down." But Ash said, ""Davis, we have to cross the ice if we want to get close enough to destroy it." Then T.K. said, "Now what Matt means when he says I'm walking on thin Ice." Dawn then said, "Why don't we use our flying Pokémon Ash?" Ash shook his head and said, "They won't be able carry everyone in one trip, we need another way." Yolei asked Joe if he brought any skates, but Joe said, "Sorry, but I'm all out." Then Davis said, "Hey Joe, do you have any rope?" Joe said yes and saw that Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Veemon were chopping down trees and the Digidestined tied the logs together to create a sled. Yolei said, "What a great Sled!" and Davis said, "Now all we have to do is go for a ride." Ash looked at Dawn and said, "And we have just the Pokémon to pull it, right Dawn?" and Dawn nodded her head and they called out more Pokémon, Charizard and Pidgeot for Ash, and Dawn called out Togekiss. Ash asked Charizard and Pidgeot to pull the sled, and they nodded their heads, while Dawn asked Togekiss who nodded as well. Yolei asked Hawkmon to help out and he said, "I'm not a dog, but I will help." Then Patamon said, "I'll help too." After trying the rope to Charizard, Pidgeot, Togekiss, Patamon, and Hawkmon, Davis said, "Mush!" and they began to pull the sled. Meanwhile, the Digimon Emperor was just told about the Digidestined arrived and he said, "So they're here?" and Wormmon nodded his head. Back with the Digidestined, Davis was urging Veemon to move as Yolei said, "What a way to travel." Then Patamon said, "Uh-oh we have visitors." The Digidestined saw a bunch of snowmen like statues lined up and Yolei said, "Oh look, snowmen, how cute." Then T.K. said, "No, they're Frigimon, but what's that around their legs?" as they got a better look, Ash said, "They have Dark rings!" as the Digidestined got closer to the line of Frigimon, the Digimon Emperor said, "Attack. Freeze them, Frigimon, with your Subzero Ice Punch! It's amazing how these docile creatures can be turned into such abominable snowmen." Ash then told the Pokémon and Digimon, "Dodge those blasts!" and they did their best to dodge the blast. Davis then got hit by some snow and he said, "That's cold." As Davis shook off the snow, Joe said, "Forget about the Frigimon, they're not very fast, we can outrun them." When Davis looked at Joe and said, "What?!" Joe then said, "Our Mission is to destroy the control spire right? So it better to keep going then to waste time fighting." Then Davis said, "But they're attacking us." But Ash said, "Joe's right, we can't waste time fighting these guys, run past them." Charizard, Pidgeot, Togekiss, Hawkmon, and Patamon sped up and dodged more Subzero Ice Punches and got past the Frigimon. The Digimon Emperor then said, "Aim for that hill!" and the Frigimon shot another Subzero Ice Punch at the hill and scored a direct hit. Davis looked back and said, "They missed us by a mile!" but Ash said, "True, but we weren't their target, LOOK AHEAD!" Davis looked forward and saw an avalanche and said, "It's an avalanche!" they then made a hard-left turn and saw that they were heading to a cliff. Ash then said, "Charizard, Pidgeot, pull back and grab the sled with your feet, pick it up!" Charizard and Pidgeot obeyed and slowed down to where they could grab the sled with their feet and picked it up to fly over the cliff to the other side and had to stop at another cliff but Cody fell off and into the water.

"Cody!" shouted Ash, then Gomamon said, "I'll save him." Dawn told Piplup to help Gomamon and he obeyed. After getting Cody out of the water and a fire started in a cave, the Digidestined sat around the fire as Cody warms up and Armadillomon asked, "Warm enough yet?" and Joe said, "Drink this Herbal Tea, it's 10% herbal, 90% tea." Cody took the tea and said, "Thanks a lot Joe." Then Yolei said, "Boy, that Joe sure does come prepared." Then Kari said, "That's nothing, wait until you see him during hay fever season." Ash then said, "We'll have to leave Cody here." Everyone agreed except Davis he said, "WHAT?!" and Joe said, "Ash is right, I'll stay here and watch over Cody." Then Dawn said, "I'll stay behind and help you Joe." Ash thanked Joe and Dawn and just as they were about to leave, Cody said, "I'm going too." Cody then walked a few steps, while staying near the warmth of the fire and he said, "My grandfather told me if I rely on myself and try my hardest I won't let any of you down." Then Kari said, "You're not letting us down." Then Joe said, "And besides, you'll need to conserve your strength." Then Armadillomon said, "That's right Cody, we have a long fight ahead of us and we're gonna need ya." Cody then said, "I guess you're right." Cody then looked at the team and said, "I'll wait here, don't be long." Then Davis said, "We'll be back before you can say "Digimon Emperor."" Ash then said, "Digimon Emperor." Getting a look from Davis and a snicker from Kari and Dawn. Davis then said, "Very funny Ash, but seriously, we'll be back Cody." They then left Cody, Joe, Dawn, Piplup, and Togekiss in the cave to go and attack the control Spire.

As Cody shivered, Joe asked if he was okay and Cody said, "A little tired." Then Armadillomon said, "Me too. I could use a nap. I vote we take this opportunity to get some shuteye." But Cody said, "I couldn't sleep. I feel, I should be out there helping the others." Then Dawn said, "I know how you feel Cody, but in truth, you need to stay here and get your strength." Then Joe said, "Cody, I also know what you're feeling, I used to feel the same way but I thought I was nausea, and then I slowly began to realize something, all of us are here for a reason. There's a big picture that we can't see yet, and I don't mean a widescreen TV. So us staying behind is for a good reason." After Cody asked, "But for what?" the cave began to shake, causing Joe to get up and say, "Come on! Let's go!" after running out of the cave, Joe, Cody, and Dawn saw the Digimon Emperor and one of his enslaved Digimon. The Digimon Emperor then said, "Meet my newest slave, Shellmon. His Aqua Blaster attack shoots water so hard, it can demolish solid rock." He then said, "It appears I've discovered your secret little hideout." Joe looked at the Control spire, then at Gomamon and said, "Gomamon, now I know the reason we were supposed to stay behind, so the others can have enough time to destroy the spire. I need you to create a diversion, keep him busy with that great Gomamon Charm of yours." Gomamon said, "Gotcha," and jumped out of Joe's arms and said to the Shellmon, "Why did one Shellmon take the other Shellmon's Lunch? Because it was shellfish!" Shellmon then attacked Gomamon and Gomamon said, "I guess you heard that one already." Dawn thought to herself, " _That's the great Gomamon Charm?_ " Meanwhile, Ash and the others that were attacking the control spire reached it and the line of Frigimon in front of it. Davis then said, "Time to get down to Business! Veemon, let's do it!" Veemon acknowledged Davis and Ash said, "Let's give Davis and Veemon a hand Pikachu!" and Pikachu nodded his head and said, "right." Surprising Charizard and Pidgeot. Davis and Ash then said, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Armor Digivolve!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to… Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Armor Digivolve!"

"Pikachu armor Digivolve to… Electrochu the knight of Will!" then the Frigimon fired another round of Subzero Ice Punch, but Flamedramon and Electrochu both dodged and Flamedramon said, "Fire Rocket!" as Electrochu said, "Thunder STRIKE!" striking the Frigimon and knocking them down. Back with Joe, Cody, Dawn, and the Digimon Emperor, Shellmon kept trying to grab Gomamon as he said, "You have no sense of humor!" Dawn looked at Piplup and said, "Let's give Gomamon a hand shall we?" Piplup nodded his head and Cody looked at Armadillomon and asked if he was ready and after a head nod from Armadillomon, Dawn and Cody said, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Armor Digivolve!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to… Digmon, the drill of Power!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Armor Digivolve!"

"Piplup armor Digivolve to… Magnapoleon the Warrior of Hope!" after which Joe said, "Armor huh, not bad!" then Digmon and Magnapoleon jumped in front of Gomamon to keep him from being squished and Gomamon said, "Thanks Digmon and Magnapoleon." Digmon and Magnapoleon both said, "Don't mention it." as they were being forced to the ground by Shellmon's hand and Cody said, "Hey leave them alone." Then Shellmon said, "Aqua Blasters!" and Joe shouted Cody and just before Cody was hit, Digmon got in the way and took the blast himself and he then said, "Don't worry Cody, I'll protect you." Both the Digimon Emperor and Wormmon growled, but for different reasons and Magnapoleon said, "Hydro Trident!" and struck Shellmon. Back at the Control Spire, Flamedramon and Electrochu took out three more Frigimon. Suddenly, another Digimon appeared and it was A Mammothmon with a dark ring around it's trunk and Ash said, "Move out of the way you guys." Kari, Yolei, T.K., and Ash all got out of the way of the Mammothmon and Ash said, "Electrochu, Flamedramon, and Davis are going to get crushed, I have to warn them." Ash then ran towards Davis and shouted, "GET OUT OF THE WAY Davis!" Davis look at Ash and saw the Mammothmon and got out of the way. Ash then grabbed Mammothmon's back right leg and climbed it to get the dark ring off of the trunk. When Electrochu saw this, he told Flamedramon to keep at it and he ran to help Ash. Electrochu asked Ash, "What are you trying to do, Mammothmon is too dangerous, I don't even know how I know that." Ash then said, "We have to get the dark ring off of Mammothmon's trunk." Electrochu then said, "I can understand that Ash, but this is too dangerous, you need to get off." Ash looked at Electrochu and said, "If I ran from every problem and seemed too big for me, I wouldn't have gotten far in life, I have the courage to face big problems Electrochu, I'm not quitting now. Suddenly, a pillar of light appeared in front of Mammothmon, shaking Electrochu and Ash off, but luckily for Ash, Electrochu caught him. When Ash looked at the Pillar of light, a Digiegg with the crest of Courage appeared and there was a lightning Bolt and the egg was covered in three colors, dark Green, Brown, and tan. The egg then floated over to Ash and Electrochu and landed in Ash's hand. Electrochu then said, "I don't know how, but I feel like that Digiegg is for me Ash, let's use it." Ash nodded his head and after reverting back to Pikachu, Ash said, "Digi-armor Energize!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Armor Digivolve!"

"Pikachu Armor Digivolve to!" said Pikachu as he began to glow and change form. When the light faded, it revealed a bigger version of Pikachu with a bandana, paint on where the red circles would be, and what looked like a minigun in place of a hand. He then said, "Commandochu! The Commando of Courage!"( **A.N.: I couldn't think of any other way to describe Commandochu.** ) Ash smiled and said, "Wow." Commandochu then said, "I am Commandochu, I Pikachu I use the Digiegg of Courage to armor Digivolve. I might look the same as before, but my Gatling Laser Cannon attack will turn my enemies into swiss cheese." Commandochu then said, "Call out Dewott and armor Digivolve Ash." When Ash asked about him, Commandochu said, "I don't know how I know this, but with the Master Digivice, you can have more then just one of your Pokémon armor Digivolve. In fact, you can have everyone in your party to be armor Digivolve." Ash was speechless, but he nodded his head and ran as he called out Dewott to armor Digivolve. Ash looked at Dewott and said, "Ready to armor Digivolve buddy?" Dewott nodded his head and Ash said, "Digi-armor Energize!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Armor Digivolve!"

"Dewott Armor Digivolve to Ninjiwott! The Ninja of JOY!" meanwhile, Commandochu was busy with Mammothmon and Commandochu said, "Gatling Laser Cannon!" and the blasts struck Mammothmon in the trunk and the Dark Ring was successfully destroyed, all the while Flamedramon and Ninjiwott took down another three Frigimon and Davis said, "Strike Three!" while that happened, T.K. looked at Kari and Yolei and said, "These guys can handle the Frigimon, so it's up to us to destroy the spire." Then Kari said, "Right, but I think we'll have to do it from the air." Then Yolei said, "Got it." back with Digmon and Cody, Digmon told Cody to hold on tight as he turned around and said, "GOLD RUSH!" destroying the dark Ring on Shellmon's arm, and causing Joe and Gomamon to say, "All right!" and after Digmon placed Cody on the ground, another Digimon appeared from the water, scaring everyone, and causing the Digimon Emperor said, "No problem, I'm never out of ideas or slaves. Ebidramon here uses his Twin Scissors attack to crush the enemy like a snail." The Digimon Emperor then said, "Ebidramon, destroy them all!" and Ebidramon grabbed Digmon and dragged him into the water, causing Cody, Joe, and Gomamon to run to the edge of the shore and Cody to shout, "Digmon!" Dawn told Magnapoleon to go in and help Digmon, and he did.

Back at the spire, T.K., Kari, and Yolei had Patamon, Gatomon, and Hawkmon armor Digivolve into Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, and Halsemon to destroy the spire, and Ash got on Charizard and joined the three with Charizard and Pidgeot. Nefertimon used Rosetta Stone, Pegasusmon used Star Shower, Halsemon used Tempest wing, and Ash had Charizard use Dragon tail and Pidgeot use her new move air slash and all five moves brought down the control spire. When Joe saw this, he said, "They did it! they destroyed the control Spire, now you can Digivolve!" and the Digimon Emperor said, "WHAT?!" and Wormmon, not knowing it was a figure of speech said, "He said, "They destroyed the control Spire, now you can Digivolve."" The Digimon Emperor then shouted at Wormmon, "It's just a figure of speech." Then Joe's Digivice began to glow and Gomamon as well. Gomamon then said, "Gomamon, Digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon then jumped into the water to help Magnapoleon free Digmon. When Ikkakumon freed Digmon, he and Ebidramon surfaced and Digmon said, "Now it's my turn, GOLD RUSH!" striking Ebidramon and then Joe said, "Alright Ikkakumon, finish him off!" and Dawn said, "You too Magnapoleon!" after which, Ikkakumon said, "Harpoon Torpedo!" and Magnapoleon said, "Hydro Trident!" and both attacks struck Ebidramon, freeing him from the Dark ring and forcing the Digimon Emperor to retreat again."

Back at the TV, everyone that either Digivolved or armor Digivolved was back to normal and Joe said to Gomamon, "Alright Gomamon, you're in charge here now." Then Gomamon said, "Greta, a frozen wasteland, just what I always wanted." Then Joe knelt and said, "At least you'll have plenty of time to practice your jokes." Causing Gomamon to say, "Very funny." Then T.K. said, "I guess we better be getting back home." But Cody said, "Before we go, there's one thing I just have to finish before I was rudely interrupted by Davis." When Joe asked what it was and getting a look from Davis, Cody said, "Our introduction. Hello, my name is Cody." Cody then bowed his head as Davis said, "I don't get it Cody, what's the big deal?" Cody then looked at Davis and replied, "My grandfather that, next to prune juice, manners are the most important thing a man can have." Causing Davis to chuckle and Kari to say, "You know, Cody reminds me an awful lot like Joe, always honest and sticks to the rules." Then T.K. said, "I think he reminds me of Izzy, just loaded with curiosity." Then Joe said, "Part Izzy and Part me? That's a scary combination." Cody then blushed as Davis said, "He's got a split personality." Meanwhile, in his lair, the Digimon Emperor said, "I can't believe they destroyed another control Spire, and that was a freshly conquered area too." The Digimon Emperor then said, "Alright, I'll just have to go to plan "B." The Digimon Emperor then asked Wormmon what plan be was and Wormmon said, "We can all become friends?" causing the Digimon Emperor to say, "That's not Plan B, you fool!" making Wormmon coward in fear before he said, "Don't blame me! I can't spell!"

Back in the computer room of the school, Davis said, "I bet he's home crying, "Mommy, those mean kids broke another one of my spires!"" but Ash said, "I doubt that very much so Davis." When Dawn asked what Ash meant, he said, "If the Digimon Emperor is cruel in the real world as he is in the Digiworld, his mother and father would fear him." Kari nodded her head and said, "I agree and besides, the fights not over yet." Cody then asked Joe if he could join them in the Digital World again, and Joe said, "Sure, who knows, maybe I'll find a Digiegg of my own someday, but I have to watch my cholesterol." Cody then said, "I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house sometime, you'd like my grandfather and I know he'd like you." Joe replied, "Sure, I love Prune Juice." Kari then walked over and asked, "Is it okay if I come over too? I would just love to meet your grandfather." Then Davis said, "If Kari's going, I'm going too?" Ash then grabbed Davis by the ear and said, "Do you always have to do everything MY girlfriend does?" Davis then said in a shudder, "W…w…w…well…. No." Ash then said, "That's what I thought." Ash then released Davis and said, "But in all seriousness Cody, I would like to meet your grandfather as well, I'm also kind of training in Kendo as well." Cody then said, "Wow, are you serious, my grandfather would be honored to have you over then." Ash smiled and said, "The honor would be mine though." Kari then smiled and kissed Ash on the cheek before she said, "You're such a sweetheart Ash." Ash smiled at Kari and said, "Well, you're sweeter Kari." Kari laughed and the two kissed, causing Joe to say, "Huh, I didn't realize you two were together." Ash and Kari nodded their heads and Ash said, "I think it broke Davis's heart when Kari told him." Davis immediately looked away and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Ash then walked over to Davis and said, "It's pretty obvious you like my Girlfriend Davis, just admit it." Davis shook his head and walked out of the computer room, causing Ash to say, "Yeah, he totally likes you Kari." Kari nodded her head and said, "I noticed." Ash and Kari then walked out of the computer room to go to the Kamiya apartment.

When they walked in, Kari and Ash both saw Ash's mother. After Ash asked what she was doing there, his mom said, "I came to apologize to the two of you." Ash and Kari looked at each other before looking back at Delia and Ash asking, "What do you mean?" and his mom said, "I wanted to apologize for many thing. One of them being the cut Kari got on her arm, another was me forbidding you to come home, to Odaiba. I was worried that you would try and find your father." Ash then said, "So the only reason you forbidden me from coming here was because of dad, SERIOUSLY?!" Delia nodded her head and said, "I was worried that he would try and take you away from me, I was so worried for your safety, I didn't want to lose my only son, please forgive me." Delia then began crying, Ash knew that when his mom cried, she was serious. Ash then hugged his mother and said, "I forgive you mom, and I'm sure Kari will too, am I right Kari?" when Ash and his mom looked at Kari, she was smiling and she said, "Of course I forgive your mom Ash, and I'm happy to see you two made up." Delia smiled and hugged Kari. Delia then said, "Thank you Kari, thank you for forgiving me." Kari smiled and said, "Your welcome Mrs. Ketchum." After they Parted, Ash said, "So can I stay here with Kari?" Delia looked at her son and said, "Yes, you may stay here with Kari and kick the Digimon Emperor's butt. Before either of you two ask, Kari's mother informed me of what was going on." Ash and Kari looked at Mrs. Kamiya and said, "I figured she deserved to know." Delia then said, "Ash, no matter where you go, you want the best for people, so you helping Kari liberate the Digital World shows that you have a kind and understanding heart, I'm so proud of you." Ash smiled and thanked his mother before she said, "Well, I better get back to Pallet Town, I don't want you to get distracted on my account. I'll send you a letter every now and then to get you up to speed about what is happening in Kanto." Ash smiled and thanked his mother again and Delia said, "You're welcome Ash. Well, I best be off, good bye son, make sure my future daughter in Law stays safe." That line made both Ash and Kari blush while Mrs. Kamiya and Delia laugh before Delia walked out of the apartment to get onto a boat to head back to Kanto, knowing that Ash is in good hands and has forgiven her for her mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

When night fell, Ash was looking at a picture of him, Iris, and Cilan when they traveled in the Unova Region. Kari then walked in and saw Ash looking at the picture and walked up to him and asked about the picture and Ash said, "These are my two friends from my fifth journey from home in the Unova Region. The guy with the green hair is Cilan, I honestly think he's gay. Cilan's dream was to become a world-class Connoisseur. The girl with the purple hair, her name's Iris. Iris's dream is to become a Dragon Master, and she was on the right trail, she had an Axew and a Dragonite. Don't worry, Iris never developed feelings for me, she always called me a kid." That caused Kari to laugh and she said, "Seriously, she called you a kid." Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, and don't even think about calling me that." Causing Kari to chuckle again. Ash then said, "Hey Kari, you know what I'm thinking?" and after Kari shook her head, Ash said, "We should all have a picnic in the Digital World." Kari smiled and said, "That's a great idea, Ash, I'll let the others know." Ash smiled and told Kari that he would message some of their friends too.

Meanwhile, a plane was landing at the airport and a stewardess was saying, "Attention Passengers, east meets west airlines welcomes you to Tokyo. Again, we apologize for the Pilot stepping out for popcorn during the inflight movie." And as the passengers got off the plane, a man came in over the intercom in the airport building and he said, "Will the owner of the Grey 747 parked outside the window please come to the cockpit…your lights are on." Inside the main building, a girl with pink hair was looking out the window and she said, "It's so bright out and I'm wide awake, what time is it?" and when she checked the clock in the room and it read 8:54 AM. The Girl then said, "8:54 in the morning, I'm still on New York Time." The girl then pulled out her Digivice and say that it read 6:54 PM. After changing it to the correct time, the girl said, "There, now I'm caught up." As she began to walk towards the exit, the girl yawned and said, "I'm exhausted."

In a bedroom far from the Airport, DemiVeemon climbed on top of Davis's junk pile before he said, "Davis, wake up." DemiVeemon saw Davis was still asleep and he shouted Davis's name two more times. DemiVeemon then jumped onto Davis and jumped up and down as he kept saying Davis's name. when Davis finally woke up, DemiVeemon said, "Good morning! Sleep well?" and Davis replied, "Yeah, until I heard all that screaming. The next time I tell you to wake me up, try to be a little quieter so I can get some sleep." In Cody's room, he was getting dressed as he said, "I turn my back on him for one minute and he disappears! Upamon, where are you?!" and when Cody walked out of his room, Cody looked towards the kitchen and said, "Upamon?" getting Upamon to turn around to see Cody and bounced over to him. Cody then said, "How many times have I told you NOT to wander around the house, my mom might think you're a rodent." Upamon then said, "Guess what, I think your mom is making us some candy over there." When Cody looked over at his mon, he saw that she was making and walked back into his room as he said, "It's not candy Upamon its sushi." Upamon then asked if it tasted like Candy and Cody said, "Not really, it's seaweed and Raw fish." Causing Upamon to say yucky and Cody said, "That was my first reaction too."

In the Kamiya apartment, Kari was placing things in her bag and said to Gatomon, "Look Gatomon, I made a nice little bed for you Gatomon." Then Gatomon said, "If you think I'm getting in there?! Think again!" then Ash looked at Gatomon and said, "Come on Gatomon, it's the only place where people can't see you, besides, Pikachu's going in my bag, right buddy?" Ash looked at Pikachu who was slowly walking away and Ash said, "Nice try Pikachu." Ash then picked up Pikachu and received a Thunderbolt. When Pikachu stopped, Ash coughed up a puff of smoke and said, "Come on Pikachu, show Gatomon how it's done." Ash then whispered into Pikachu's ear, "If she sees the love of her life doing it, then she'll do it too, please buddy, you know what I have planned in the Digital World." Pikachu looked at Kari and Gatomon, his cheeks blushed red, and he immediately jumped into Ash's Bag. Ash then looked at Gatomon and said, "See, Pikachu did it." Gatomon then sighed and got in the bag.

At T.K.'s, Yolei's, and Cody's apartment building, T.K. and Dawn were leaving his apartment and said to his mom, "I'm leaving now, I'll be back later." And just as T.K. was about to leave when he said, "Oops, one more thing, Patamon!" T.K. then went back inside his apartment and came out with his bag and Patamon squirming inside as he said, "Can we hurry up! Your gym socks from yesterday are in here." T.K. smiled nervously and said, "Sorry, I forgot." T.K. and Dawn then walked out the gate and Dawn said, "It was nice of your mom to let me spend the night over, give's Yolei's mom a break." T.K. looked at Dawn and said, "Don't mention it Dawn, when I told her about you being one of us, she was more than happy to let you spend the night." Dawn smiled and grabbed T.K.'s hand and said, "Let's hurry up to the elevator." T.K. nodded his head as he blushed a light red.

In Yolei's Family's Convenience Store, Yolei grabbed several different Salads along with what she usually gets and she said, "Okay mom, I think I'm packed. Besides the usual, I'm also taking Potato Salad, Macaroni Salad, Tuna Salad, chicken salad, fruit salad, and 3-bean salad." But Yolei's mother said, "Actually it's only 2-bean Salad today, I was out of the third Bean." Her mom then said, "That's an awful lot of food for one girl to have for lunch." Yolei then said, "I told you that I'm having a picnic with the computer club today. So, I offered to bring a salad for everyone." And when Yolei's mom asked who was paying for it all, a voice came in from the door and the voice said, "I'll pay for it." when Yolei and her mom looked at the door, it was a girl with big Purple hair, wearing pants and a shirt. The girl then reached into her pocket and pulled out a wallet and after opening it, she placed 100 Yen on the counter, surprising Yolei and her mom. The girl then said, "Keep the change." Yolei's mom was speechless as she and Yolei watch the girl walk out of their store. Yolei then said, "Well mom, I got to go, talk to you later." After Yolei exited the store, Poromon said, "Yolei hurry, open up! This is an emergency!" and when Yolei asked Poromon what was up, Poromon said, "Sitting on this coleslaw is getting a little messy, and what's in here that has such a foul smell?" and Yolei said, "Deviled Eggs!" causing Poromon to say, "P.U!"

"Poromon's right, I can smell them all the way over here." Said T.K. with Dawn and Cody at a distance. Yolei then said, "I guess the Mayonnaise went bad." Dawn then said, "Doesn't matter, come on we're late." T.K., Cody, and Yolei nodded their heads and ran to the school. Meanwhile, at the school, Ash, Kari, and Davis were waiting for their friends when Davis asked, "Aren't the others supposed to be here?" Kari nodded her head and said, "Yeah, they're late." Then Ash said, "Here they come now." When Davis and Kari looked at where Ash was looking, they saw Dawn, T.K., Cody, and Yolei running to them. Davis then asked, "What took you guys so long?" As Yolei explained to Davis why they were late, T.K. walked up to Kari and Ash and said, "New outfits?" Ash and Kar looked down at their clothes. Ash wore Blue Jeans, a blue shirt, a brown denim jacket and the same hat that Kari's mother gave him and Kari wore and his Kalos shoes while Kari wore a pink and white shirt with a Pikachu on it under a blue denim jacket, pink pants, and pink shoes. Ash then looked back up at T.K. and said, "Mrs. Kamiya got us these clothes, I told her that she didn't have to do it, but she insisted that, and I quote, "I want my future Son-in-Law to have good clothes when he takes my daughter out on dates." End quote." Kari blushed a little and Ash said, "I'm pretty sure she was messing with us, I can't be sure, but anyway, let's get going inside the school." Everyone nodded their heads and Davis said, "Alright everyone, follow my plan, crouch." Ash looked at Davis and said, "I'm not crouching, let's just get inside and get to the Digital World." Kari, Yolei, Dawn, and Cody agreed with Ash and they all walked off, leaving Davis and T.K. still crouched until they got up to catch up to Ash and the girls after they entered the school. Yolei then said, "It was a good thing I agreed with Ash, there was no way I was going to crouch all the way."

"Yeah Davis, and besides I don't think it's necessary for me to crouch." When they got to the computer room, Ash said, "Quiet, the janitor might hear, come on, let's get to the Digital World." Everyone nodded their heads and walked into the computer room and Yolei got the computer up and running along with the portal to the Digital World and she said, "All right! I got us in, am I best or what?" and then suddenly, the computer room door slid opened, causing the Digidestined to look at it and saw the girl with pink hair and the girl with big purple hair looking in as an airplane flew overhead. The girl with the pink hair then said, "Um, I'm sorry but are you supposed to be here?" Then the girl with big purple hair said, "Are we even supposed to be here?" As Davis, Yolei, Cody, and their Digimon shivered in fright, T.K. and Kari said, "Mimi!" causing the three newer Digidestined to look at them and they said, "MIMI?!" then Ash and Dawn said, "Iris?!" and again, Cody, Davis, Yolei looked at the two Pokémon experts and said, "Iris?!" Mimi then said, "Um, T.K., Kari?" as Iris said, "Ash, Dawn?" the four people whose names were said, "Yup." Then T.K. said, "Ash, Cody, Dawn, Davis, Yolei, this is our friend Mimi, she's one of the original Digidestined who moved to America." Then Mimi said, "That's right, I'm Mimi. I've set my sights on success in the fashion world of New York City. Don't think I'm just a strawberry-blonde beauty who knows she's beautiful."

Then Ash walked towards Iris and Mimi and said, "And this other girl is Iris. She traveled with me in the Unova Region and joined me when I made the trip back to the Kanto Region and Pallet Town. Kari, remember the picture I showed you last night?" Kari nodded her head and walked over to Iris and said, "Nice to finally meet you in person, my name is Kari Kamiya, I'm Ash's girlfriend." Mimi and Iris were both shocked when Kari said that and Mimi said, "Alright pal, you better treat Kari right, she is like the little sister I never had." Ash sweatdropped as Kari said, "It's okay Mimi, Ash is a good person, I actually knew him since we were kids." Iris took a step forward to Ash and said, "I guess I can't call you a kid anymore." Iris then slapped Ash's back and suddenly, Ash's Digivice began to glow, catching everyone off guard and they watched as it floated up into the air and like before with Dawn, it split into two different Digivices and one turned green and landed in Iris's hands as Ash's landed back in his hands.

"What, what just happened?" asked Iris in a confused way. Ash then said, "Just like before." Dawn walked up to him and said, "You're right, but I didn't touch you, I was in your vicinity." Ash nodded his head, then he looked at Iris and said, "What just happened, was you becoming a Digidestined Iris, just like Dawn and I were chosen." Iris was speechless and Dawn said, "Kari and I will explain it later, want to come to the Digital World with us?" Iris was confused until Ash said, "Why not, it would be a fun experience for you." Iris thought about until Axew popped his head out to wave at Ash and Dawn. Iris then said, "Alright, we'll go with you." Ash and Dawn smiled and Yolei said, "Alright, Digiport OPEN!" they then held their Digivices to the screen and got teleported to the Digital World.

After landing in the Digital World, Davis brought up the fact that there were no control spires and Iris said, "Control Spires?" and Pikachu said, "Basically, the Digimon Emperor put up control spires to control the Digital World, I've personally taken down quite a few myself." Pikachu speaking caught Iris off guard and made her jump and she said, "Pikachu… did you just…" but she couldn't finish her sentence as she saw Ash nod his head and he said, "Yeah, Pikachu can talk, so can Piplup and even your Axew." Axew then tried to speak English and he said, "Can you guys understand me?" Iris and Axew were both shocked and Axew said, "Sweet, I can talk now." Ash then said, "However, Pokémon can only in the Digital World, when we go back to the real world, you be talking normal, unless you evolve as Dewott did, and yes, my Oshawott evolved." As Ash and Iris talked, Mimi looked around and said, "Wow, I'm back. The Digital World hasn't changed a bit." Mimi then looked at the plant and thought, "I wonder if I'll see Palmon again."

After walking for a bit, Kari and Ash told Mimi about their mission in the Digital World, which is to free it from the clutches of the Digimon Emperor and Mimi said, "Digimon Emperor?" and Ash said, "Yeah, he's built control spires all across the Digital World, I personally think he thinks this is a game to him." Then Mimi said, "So if there are no control Spires nearby, that means we're safe?" and Yolei said, "Yeah, and that's why we picked this spot to go on our picnic." Mimi then said that the original Digidestined would never have thought about a picnic in the Digital World and Yolei said, "Well, so far every time we've come here it's been to destroy a control spire. But since it's Saturday, we thought we'd just come here to have some fun." Cody then said that the group should pick a spot and dish out the food, and T.K. agreed with him, but Davis said, "Nah, it's way too early for lunch." Ash then said, "It's almost 12 in the real world, so I agree with Cody." Then Kari said, "Ash is right, let's find a spot and sit down." As everyone else agreed with Ash, Kari, and Cody, Davis mumbled under his breath.

After they got the blanket down and getting the food out, Yolei said, "I brought these from my family's Convenience Store, even though Iris paid for them." Ash and Dawn looked at Iris and Ash said, "That was nice of you to do Iris." Iris then rubbed the back of her head and said, "Aww it was nothing." Yolei then offered Mimi something and Mimi's eyes began to water up as she said, "Is… is that what I think it is… a chocolate covered rice ball." Mimi's eye then grew like Ash's eyes did when Mrs. Kamiya told him she was making meatloaf before she said, "I haven't had one since I was a kid, I love them!" Mimi then took the chocolate covered rice ball, wrapped it, took a bite out of it, and said, "Yummy, so good." Ash then looked at Pikachu and T.K. and asked if everything was set up, which T.K. and Pikachu both nodded their heads and T.K. said, "We'll leave before you two, I'll make sure of it." Ash nodded his head and heard Yolei ask Hawkmon what he will have and Hawkmon said, "I'll have whatever Armadillomon is having." When Yolei said that Armadillomon was eating sushi, Hawkmon said, "Excellent, I'll have one Sushi please." Armadillomon then said, "Coming right up!" and just as he was about to throw the sushi at Hawkmon, Cody said, "No! Never throw food!" but his words fell on deaf ears and Armadillomon threw the roll of sushi and it started to roll down the hill as Hawkmon said, "Oh, come back little sushi!"

"Wait Hawkmon, come back! It's just a California Roll!" said Yolei as she got up and chased Hawkmon as he said, "Yes well it's rolling all the way back to California!" Ash looked at Iris and said, "Can you make sure they don't get into trouble." Iris nodded her head and ran after Hawkmon and Yolei, all the while Mimi thought, " _I have a bad feeling about this. I don't like it that they're going off into the woods all alone._ " Mimi then stood up to run after Yolei, Hawkmon, Iris, and Axew. After a few minutes go by, Mimi and the others that ran off haven't returned yet. Ash then said, "I'm getting worried guys, they're not back yet, I know Iris would come back if something happened to Mimi and Yolei, meaning something happened to her too." Kari nodded her head, stood up and said, "I agree, let's go look for them." Everyone agreed and packed everything up to search for their friends.

Meanwhile, Mimi was unconscious as Yolei, Hawkmon, Iris, and Axew tried to wake her. Yolei shook Mimi as she said, "Mimi, Mimi wake up." Hawkmon then said, "Oh dear, I do hope she's alright." Then Iris shook Mimi and she said, "Mimi, wake up." As Mimi, Iris asked her if she was okay and Mimi said, "The last thing I remember was… I fell when I was running after you two." Yolei then said, "We all did, and look at that." Iris, Axew, and Mimi all looked in the direction Yolei was looking in and saw a control Spire. When Mimi asked about it, Yolei said, "It's a control Spire." Then Iris said, "Does that mean this area is controlled by the Digimon Emperor?" Hawkmon nodded his head and said, "That's right, which also means we're not safe here." Suddenly, the five of them heard mumbling coming from the direction of the control spire and just out of the light. Just then, a lot of red eyes appeared and Mimi said, "Something tells me those aren't taillights in a parking lot. Suddenly, the Digimon came into view and they started saying, "Princess Mimi! Princess Mimi! Princess Mimi! Princess Mimi! Princess Mimi! Princess Mimi! Princess Mimi!" and after getting a closer look, Mimi smiled and said, "Relax, they're just Geckomon and Otamomon." When Yolei asked who she knew what they were, Mimi said, "Because they're my friends."

"They don't look too friendly." Said Iris. Then Hawkmon saw dark rings and he said, "Not while they're wearing those Dark rings." Mimi was confused until the Geckomon and Otamomon attacked them. Iris then shouted, "RUN!" and they all took off running from the Geckomon and Otamomon. As they ran, Mimi tripped and Yolei said, "Ah, Mimi if those are your friends I hate to see your enemies." But Mimi said, "It's not their fault." Mimi then thought, " _This is terrible, I wish Palmon was here to protect me._ " Suddenly, everyone heard someone say, "Poison IVY!" and vines came out of nowhere are grabbed everyone, causing Mimi to say, "Palmon?" they were then pulled into the bushes so the Geckomon and Otamomon passed them. The Digimon that rescued them was Palmon and she said, "I thought you could use a vine." Iris and Yolei then saw Mimi was crying and she said, "Oh Palmon." Then Palmon began crying and she said, "Oh Mimi."

Mimi and Palmon then hugged each other and Mimi said, "Oh, I'm so happy to see you Palmon."

Then Palmon said, "I'm happy too."

Mimi then said, "I've never been this happy my whole life."

Palmon said, "I've never known what happiness was until today." As Mimi and Palmon cried, Hawkmon said, "Please stop it, if you two get any happier, I'll start to cry." Then Mimi's hair and Palmon's vines got tangled and after a count of three, they separated. Palmon then informed the three Digidestined that they were in the dark forest and what they already knew about and Mimi said, "I know, we have to destroy the control Spire. No problem, I've been living in New York, compared to getting a Taxi, this should be a piece of cake." Then Yolei said, "But we can't destroy the Tower alone." Then Hawkmon said, "Correct, you better contact the others and let them know where we are." Yolei nodded her head and took out her Digivice to try and contact the others.

Meanwhile, Davis and the others were looking for Iris, Axew, Yolei, Hawkmon, and Mimi. Davis said, "Hawkmon, Yolei, where are you?" and as the other Digidestined shouted the same thing, Ash and Dawn were shouting for Iris and Axew. Kari then asked Ash, "Where do you think they are Ash?" Ash then said after looking at Kari, "I don't know Kari, but I hope we find them soon." T.K. then said, "We'll go search this way, maybe you and Kari can search over that way." Ash realized what T.K. was trying to do and he said, "Right, good idea T.K., come on Kari." Kari nodded her head and followed Ash, with Pikachu and Gatomon right behind them. As the two lovers walked, Kari asked Ash, "Where are we going really? Because I know for a fact that you had T.K. and Patamon set something up over in this direction now what did you…" but she stopped when Ash pushed a branch to the side and revealed a Picnic spot with candlelight and a boat with a guitar and umbrella in it and Agumon and Tai were there in tuxedos. Kari then said, "What is this?" and Ash said, "I know you want to find Yolei, Hawkmon, Iris, Mimi, and Axew, but Iris and Axew are good people and they can make sure the others stay safe. But it when I suggest we have a picnic, I also thought about us two alone having a picnic." Kari was speechless, until she said, "Oh Ash, but I'm not properly Dressed." Then Ash said, "Do I look like I'm properly dressed?"

Kari chuckled and said, "Good point." Gatomon then said, "Well, we don't want this to be a waste of time." Kari nodded her head and followed Ash to the spot the picnic was and sat down as Tai walked up to the two and said, "Greetings, welcome to the outdoor Digimon Restaurant, may I take your order." Kari laughed as Ash took the menu Tai had and said, "I think we'll have your special." Tai nodded his head and said, "Tentomon, the special." Kari looked at where Tai was shouting and saw Tentomon was bringing something over and he said, "One Special, as ordered." When Tentomon placed it down, Kari saw Chicken Parmesan, Ash then said, "Classic Chicken Parmesan, your favorite dinner meal." Kari was speechless again until she said, "How did you know?" and Ash said, "I asked your parents. I then got Tai and Agumon to help me get this ready." Kari looked at her brother and Tai said, "I wanted my sister to be treated right on her next date and when Ash approached me, I figured why not help him." Kari then looked back at Ash and said, "So this was your plan all along." Ash nodded his head and said, "Well, are we going to let this food go to waste, or are we going to eat it." Kari nodded her head and the two sat down to eat the food.

Meanwhile, in his base, the Digimon Emperor was watching Yolei, Iris, Mimi, Hawkmon, Axew, and Palmon. The Digimon Emperor then chuckled before he said, "What a relaxing way to spend the weekend, getting rid of unwanted weeds in my Garden. Wormmon…" and after Wormmon acknowledged him, the Digimon Emperor asked, "Who's the Digimon Du Jour?" and Wormmon said, "The Roachmon Brothers." The Digimon Emperor then said, "Excellent, summon them immediately. Our weeds are staying at the Roachmon Hotel, HAHAHAHA! Also, tell them to capture that one creature that's with the girl with the purple hair."

Back with Yolei, Iris, Mimi, Hawkmon, Axew, and Palmon, Yolei said, "There's no answer." They all then said, "Oh." Just then, two voices said, "No answer, we didn't even hear the question." Then two bug-like Digimon with Dark rings on their right antennae crawled over to the group and they said, "We hope we're not bugging you HAHAHAHA!" then Iris, Mimi, and Yolei hugged each other as they shrieked and said, "AH, Roaches!" Then Axew, Palmon, and Hawkmon got in front of their partners while Hawkmon and Palmon said, "It's the Roachmon Brothers." Roachmon #1 began and he said, "Hi, I'm Roachmon."

Then Roachmon #2 said, "And I'm his twin brother, Roachmon."

Roachmon #1 then said, "I use my Garbage Dump attack to trash my enemies."

Then Roachmon #2 said, "And I throw my Yard Sale Bombs to wipe out my opponents and clean out my garage."

The Roachmon Brothers then saw the group and Roachmon #2 said, "You mean that's all. You said there were a bunch of kids."

"So, sue me I heard wrong." Replied Roachmon #1. Roachmon #2 then said, "Is it really that hard to write down a message?" Then Roachmon #1 replied, "Next time you can take the call."

"Excuse me, but do you two always argue?" asked Yolei, causing both Roachmon to look at them and they said, "The Roachmon brothers don't argue. Now stay out of this." Causing Yolei to say, "Sorry, go ahead." Then Roachmon #1 said, "I think I should use my Garbage dump attack to finish them off." Causing Roachmon #2 to say, "That's rubbish, I'll just use my Yard Sale Bombs on them and we won't even have to bargain." Then Mimi said, "Better yet, how about neither?" causing both Roachmon to look at them again and they said, "The Roachmon Brothers are not going to tell you again, stay out of this." Then Iris said, "It was just a suggestion." Roachmon #1 then said, "I've got an idea Roachmon, let's use both attacks." Then Roachmon #2 said, "Roachmon, that's the first smart thing you said." They then used, "Garbage DUMP!" and piles of Garbage got dumped onto Yolei, Iris, Mimi, Hawkmon, Axew, and Palmon. After they were done, Mimi popped out and said, "That's it! This is a designer Blouse!" but the Roachmon brothers laughed before Yolei and Iris poked their heads out and Yolei said, "Now what?" suddenly, a grand Piano fell from the sky.

"Sorry, but I don't play." The girls then looked up and saw a fridge falling and they high tailed it out of there. Back with Ash and Kari, they just finished eating the Chicken Parmesan. Ash then said, "Come with me, I want to make this perfect before we continued looking for Mimi and the others." Ash then held his hand towards Kari and helped her up and guided her to the boat and helped her in. Ash then looked at Tai, Agumon, and Tentomon and said, "Thanks guys, I got it from here." Tai, Agumon, and Tentomon nodded their heads and walked off. Ash then pushed the boat into the water and when they got into the center of the lake, Ash said, "Open the Umbrella, I don't want my girlfriend to get sunburnt." Kari smiled and opened the Umbrella and saw the words, "I love you with all my heart on the inside. Kari then put the umbrella over her head and said, "I love you too Ash, and this way was one of your best ways you said it." Ash smiled and grabbed the guitar and strummed it before he said, "I will now sing a song for the lovely girl under the umbrella." Ash then strummed the guitar strings again and began singing.

"When your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And darling, I will be loving you till we're seventy

And baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three

And I'm thinking 'bout how

People fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Well me, I fall in love with you every single day

I just wanna tell you I am

So honey, now, take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud

And maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the strings the same way

I know you will still love me the same

'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen

And baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory

And I'm thinking 'bout how

People fall in love in mysterious ways

And maybe it's all part of a plan

Well I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Hoping that you'll understand

That, baby, now, take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud

And maybe we found love right where we are

So baby, now, take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are

Oh, baby, we found love right where we are

And we found love right where we are" Kari's eyes began to water up before she said, "Oh Ash." Kari lunged forward and kissed Ash passionately, to which he gladly returned and he wrapped his arms around Kari just as a MegaSeadramon came up and knocked them out of the boat. After getting to shore, Ash said, "Not a way I wanted to end our date in here." Kari just smiled and said, "I don't care, as long as I'm with you." Ash smiled back and they held hands as they walked back to the group and met back up with Pikachu and Gatomon, and Pikachu had lip marks all over him. Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder and said, "Had fun buddy?" Pikachu looked at Ash and said, "Extreme." Only to get a chuckle from Ash.

Back with Iris, Yolei, Mimi, Hawkmon, and Palmon, they were still running and Mimi said, "Palmon, Digivolve!" but Palmon said, "I can't, not until that Control Spire is destroyed." Iris then called for Axew, but he was missing, which made Iris panic. Roachmon #2 said, "They were 10 feet away and you missed them!" causing Roachmon #1 to say, "I missed, you missed!" causing Yolei to say, "Boy, for brothers, they sure don't get along well" Yolei then thought about how her life would be if her sister was like Mimi, but Hawkmon brought her back to reality when he said, "Yolei, I don't mean to interrupt your daydreaming, but this is a very precarious situation, don't you think it's time?" and Yolei said, Right." As she pulled out her Digivice and then she said, "Digi-armor energize!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Hawkmon armor Digivolve to Halsemon, the wings of love!" Halsemon then said, "Yolei, Climb on my back." Yolei then hopped onto Halsemon as he passed and she said, "Alright, let's go!" and she and Halsemon took off. Mimi then said, "Wow, that Armor Digivolving is so fashionable." Just then, Iris detected an attack coming and got Mimi down as the attack passed them, and Iris recognized it as a Dragon Rage. Iris then looked over in the direction the Dragon Rage came from and saw Axew, with a Dark ring around his waist. Iris then got up and sensed that Axew was in pain and tried to help him, but got scratched by him. Iris then said, "Axew, if you can hear me, I'm not giving up on you, I'm going to help you. Please let me help you." As Iris got closer, Axew charged and bit her arm, causing pain to Iris and causing Mimi to get scared, but Iris grabbed Axew and hugged him before she said, "Axew, you were my first Pokémon, my first Dragon-Type Pokémon, I care for you, I know you care for me. I'm not going to let you go." Axew then started to use Outrage as Yolei and Halsemon fought in the sky. Halsemon then said, "Tempest Wing!" and sent the Roachmon brothers flying off. Back on the ground, Iris endured the outrage Axew was using and she said, "I'm not going to let you go Axew, you're my friend and I refuse to let you remain under the Digimon emperor's control, AXEW SNAP OUT OF IT!" Suddenly, Axew's eyes went back to normal and he destroyed the Dark ring. Before iris or Axew could say anything, Axew began to glow and change shape, when he stopped glowing, he was a Fracture. Fracture then said, "Thank you, Iris, you helped me get freed of the Dark Rings control." Iris smiled and a beam of light appeared and a Digiegg came out of it, just like what happened with Ash and Dewott. Fracture then said, "Take it, Iris, it's our Digiegg of Friendship." Iris looked at the Digiegg, then at Fracture and she nodded her head and picked the egg up. Fracture then said, "Now we can join this fight." Iris nodded her head and said, "Digi-armor energize!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Fracture armor Digivolve to!" said Fracture as he began to glow again and change shape again, when he stopped glowing, he was a long Dragon with two long whiskers that reached the tail. He then said, "Thunderacture! The Dragon of Friendship!" Iris was surprised to see Thunderacture. Thunderacture then said, "I am Thunderacture. As Fracture, I use the Digiegg of Friendship to Armor Digivolve, my Dragon Blast will send my enemies blasting off like the garbage they are." Thunderacture then looked at Iris and said, "Hop on Iris, we need to help Halsemon." Iris nodded her head and climbed on and Thunderacture took off. Mimi then said, "Seriously, that Armor Digivolving is so fashionable." Thunderacture and Iris then caught up to Halsemon and Yolei and Iris got Yolei's attention and when Yolei saw Iris and Thunderacture, she said, "Wow Iris, I guess you found Axew." Iris nodded her head and said, "Yup, not only that, but he also evolved into a Fracture and we got our first Digiegg." Halsemon then said, "I hate to interrupt, but the Roachmon Brothers are coming back." Iris and Yolei looked at saw that the Roachmon brothers were coming back. Thunderacture then said, "Let's see if they like some of my Dragon Blast!" and Thunderacture fired a green ball of energy at the Roachmon Brothers and after it struck, Roachmon #1 said, "I feel like someone just set off a bug bomb." Roachmon #2 said, "Nevermind that, let's get them." Then they both said, "Roachmon flyswatter!" but both Halsemon and Thunderacture dodged and they kept at it.

Meanwhile, Mimi saw the Roachmon brothers miss again and an idea came to her head and she said as she looked at the Control Spire, "That's it." Mimi then shouted to Yolei and Iris, "I've got an idea!" and when Yolei asked her what the idea was, Mimi said, "Those Roachmon don't seem to be too smart. You two can use them to destroy the control Spire."

"That's a good Idea, Mimi." Said Iris. Then Yolei said, "Alright, Perfecto." They then ran, or flew, to the control Spire as the Roachmon Brothers got back into the air and flew after them, and as they got closer to Yole and Iris, Mimi said, "Since these guys aren't too bright…" she and Palmon then turned a spotlight towards the Roachmon brothers and blinded them and caused them to fly right into the Control Spire. And after Palmon asked Mimi, "Now?" Mimi said, "Now." Then Palmon said, "Palmon Digivolve to Togemon!" and as the Roachmon came out of the hole they made in the Control Spire, Togemon said, "Needle Spray!" and she spun around, getting the Roachmon brothers with needles. Then Halsemon said, "Tempest Wing!" as Thunderacture said, "Dragon Blast!" and both attacks hit the Roachmon in the Control Spire and destroyed it.

Meanwhile, back in his lair, the Digimon Emperor saw the spot the Control Spire that was recently destroyed turned from black to white and he said, "My Spire, AHHH! They destroyed another one of my control Spires. Talk about a wasted Weekend." The Digimon Emperor then said to Wormmon, "I'm going home, lock up when you're done." As the Digimon Emperor left, Wormmon said, "About time, now I can watch my Saturday Cartoons." Back with the DigiDestined, Yolei's signal came through and Davis said, "Hey look, it's Yolei's signal, it's coming in Crystal Clear." Then Cody said, "That's a good sign, that must mean they're all okay and they destroyed the Control Spire in that area." They all breathed a sigh of relief as Davis said, "Alright, way to go Yolei."

Back with Mimi, Iris, Yolei, Togemon, fracture, and Hawkmon, the dark rings on the Roachmon brothers came off and as they got up, Mimi said, "Now they'll be friendly." Yolei nodded her head but Iris said, "I don't know about that." Roachmon #1 then said, "The last thing I remember we were at the Motel." Then Roachmon #2 said, "Yeah, we were out by the pool and you took my towel."

"Well, you ate the little chocolate they put on the pillow." Replied Roachmon #1, and Roachmon #2 said, "I put those chocolates there, I brought them from home." Roachmon #1 then said, "From home, those were my chocolates in the freezer!" then Roachmon #2 said, "Oh yeah, well it's my freezer."

"it's my house." Replied Roachmon #1 and Roachmon #2 said, "I'm paying rent." The two Roachmon then got into a fight, causing Iris to say, "called it." Then Yolei said, "it just goes to show you…there are some families where they're better off having only one child." Then Mimi said, "You're right Yolei, in some cases, like this one, they shouldn't have kids at all." Then Iris said, "Maybe we should leave them be." Yolei and Mimi nodded their heads and walked off as the two Roachmon brothers fought." Iris then saw Ash and the others coming towards them with the Geckomon and Otamomon. The Geckomon and Otamomon were very happy to see Mimi and while Togemon said that she would protect the area, Ash and Dawn walked up to Iris and Fracture and Ash said, "A fracture, does this mean that Axew evolved?" Iris nodded her head and said, "Yup, Axew evolved and we even found our own Digiegg, now Fracture can Armor Digivolve into Thunderacture." Fracture nodded his head and said, "I'm happy that I evolved, and I look forward to helping you and the others out with freeing the Digiworld from the Digimon Emperor." Ash smiled and said, "Of course, but I think we should head for home now, Togemon, call if you need us." Then everyone else said goodbye to Togemon and they returned to the real world where they said goodbye to Mimi and they headed back to their respective homes.

When T.K. and Dawn got to his apartment, Dawn asked T.K., "So how do you think Ash's plan worked out?" and T.K. said, "I think it went well, although they did come back soaking wet." Dawn nodded her head and said, "I wonder what happened to cause them to get like that?" Dawn shrugged her shoulders and the two went inside T.K.'s mom's apartment. Meanwhile, Ash was in his night clothes when Kari walked into the room in her night clothes and said, "My mom hung our clothes out on the balcony, they should be dry for tomorrow." Ash nodded his head and before he could say anything, Kari then said, "I also asked her if I could sleep in here tonight, she said that it was alright, as long as you didn't mind." Ash's face blushed a bright red before he said, "Sure, why not." Kari smiled and blushed a little before she sat down on the bed. Ash then said, "I can't believe your mom trusts us to do this." Then Kari said, "She knows we wouldn't do anything like that until we were older, but she does want us in bed now." Ash nodded his head and the two got under the Covers and went to sleep with Ash having his arm around Kari's head, keeping her close to his heart. Kari gave Ash one quick kiss before she fell asleep. Ash smiled and thought, ' _I have to be the best person on earth to have such an amazing and understanding girlfriend._ ' Ash then fell asleep, feeling happy.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Ash opened his eyes to see Kari still sleeping with her head of his chest. Ash smiled and saw Pikachu and Gatomon sleeping together as well. Ash lightly tapped Kari and the head. When she opened her eyes, she looked up and said, "Good Morning My love." Ash smiled and said, "Good Morning to you too… my darling." Ash then kissed Kari on her head before he darted his eyes to the left, causing Kari to look in the direction of Gatomon and Pikachu and she laughed a little before she said, "I think they had a little fun last night, wouldn't you agree?" Ash nodded his head and said to Pikachu and Gatomon and said, "Hey Buddy, how was your night." Pikachu woke up and said, "Depends on how yours was?" Ash looked at Pikachu and said, "You know I wouldn't do that until we were both ready." Pikachu snickered as Gatomon opened her eyes and said, "Good morning everyone, how was your night Kari?" Kari smiled and said, "Oh it was just perfect, but I bet it wasn't as perfect as your night, we saw you two sleeping together." Gatomon was silent for a few minutes before she said, "Well…you two better get ready, we have Control Spires to destroy." Ash and Kari laughed before they got up to get dressed.

At T.K.'s apartment, Dawn was brushing her hair in the bathroom when T.K. walked in with something behind his back. T.K. then said, "So um… Dawn." Dawn looked at T.K. and said, "Yeah T.K.?" and T.K. said, "I um… have a present for you." T.K. then handed Dawn what he had behind his back, a Velvet Box. Dawn took the box and opened it to reveal a necklace with a red Gem inside. T.K. then said, "I asked Ash when we were in the Digital world about your Birthday, the Gem's a Garnet." Dawn was speechless, she looked at T.K. and said, "I absolutely love it, thank you T.K." T.K. blushed a little, and he said, "Don't mention it, beau…" T.K. stopped himself before he finished saying the word he was going to say, causing Dawn to say, "T.K…. were you about to call me beautiful?" and T.K., not wanted to be embarrassed anymore by himself, ran off, leaving a confused Dawn in the bathroom.

Back in the Kamiya house, Ash and Kari were eating breakfast when Dewott walked up to them and said, "So Ash, who will you be using today?" Ash looked at Dewott and said, "I think I'll use Ninjiwott today, haven't seen your armor form enough." Dewott nodded his head and said, "I'm ready to help. But I do recall that you can also use Pikachu too." Ash then said, "Oh yeah, I forgot." Just then, Kari's mother came in and said, "Ash, I have something for you from Professor Oak." She then handed Ash a package and a letter. Ash read the letter first and the letter read;

"My dear boy,

If you are reading this, then the package that I sent you finally arrived at the place where you are staying, I got the address from your mother. I received the package from my cousin, Samson Oak. He is the principal at the Pokémon School in the Alola Region. He sent me four packages in total, three of which were the Alolan Starters, but I already gave them away, and I thought, why not give you this one as a gift for winning the Kalos League, sorry if it's a little late, I hope you're having fun in Odaiba. Your mother told me and Tracy about your mission, I guess you can call that a vacation, does it beat a Pokémon journey? I would like to meet these Digimon you've come to known. Tell me about your old friends, especially this Kari girl, she sounds nice, and at least you're not a dense as you were when you started your journey all those years ago, have fun my dear boy,

Sincerely,

Professor Oak.

P.S. everyone, including your Pokémon say hi."

Ash opened the package and saw the Pokéball and he called out the Pokémon inside and saw that it was a Dog like Pokémon, and it was asleep. Ash then scanned the sleeping Pokémon and the Pokédex said, "Rockruff, the puppy Pokémon, a rock type, when it rubs the rocks on its neck against you, that's proof of its love for you. However, the rocks are sharp, so the gesture is quite painful!" and soon, Rockruff woke up. Ash knelt and said, "Hi Rockruff." Rockruff looked behind him and saw Ash and pounced on Ash, startling Kari and Ash's Pokémon, until they all heard him laughing. Ash then said, "You're a friendly one, aren't you Rockruff?" and Rockruff nodded his head. Ash then sat up and said, "Rockruff, you and I are going to be good friends, and there are people I want you to meet." Ash then turned Rockruff around to show him Kari and her family. Ash said To Kari and her family, "Guys, this is Rockruff, he's going to be joining my team." Kari waved at Rockruff, how barked back in a happy tone. Ash then said, "Enough messing around, we have a Digital World to save." Kari nodded her head and she, Ash, and Kai all left their house to go to the Digital world.

After arriving in the digital World, the Digidestined went to work on destroying the Control Spires. One by one the Control Spires fell and when the day was ending, Izzy said, "There's still one more Control Spire to Destroy today." Then Matt suggested that Greymon get that one, but Tai said, "I don't think he can, it looks like he's too far away from that Area." Izzy agreed with Tai, that Prompted Ash to say, "In that Case, we'll take care of it ourselves." When the New Digidestined went into the zone, it was a Giant City with Machine Digimon walking around saying, "Intruder! Intruder!" One Digimon then said, "I am Guardromon. Whoever tries to enter the premises shall become victims of my Grenade Destroyer attack." After which, Digmon said, "Gold Rush!" and his drills stuck several Guardromon. Electrochu was getting a few himself, as was Flamedramon, Magnapoleon, Thunderacture, and Pegasusmon. But the Guardromon were still coming, causing Davis to say, "There Must be a hundred of them!" causing Yolei to say, "Wow, you counted that high without even taking your socks and shoes off." As the Guardromon got closer, T.K. said, "I think now would be a good time to go back to our world, we can create a better plan there." Ash, Dawn, Kari, Yolei, and Iris nodded their heads and even Electrochu, Flamedramon, Magnapoleon, Thunderacture, and Digmon all reverted back to their original forms, all the while Davis said, "Quit now?! But I've never been a quitter." That was when Ash said, "Davis, there's just too many. Right now, we need to get out of here to come back with a better Plan. We're not quitting, we're falling back to come up with a better plan." That got Davis to say, "Oh alright, Head to the GATE!" and they began running to the gate. When they got close enough, Yolei opened the gate. She and Hawkmon then went through the Gate, then Cody and Armadillomon, then Davis and Veemon, then Iris and Fracture, then T.K. and Patamon. Kari shouted to Ash, "We're right behind you." Ash nodded his head and he and Pikachu went through the gate as a Guardromon said, "Grenade Destroyer!" and destroyed the Computer, with Kari, Dawn, Gatomon, and Piplup still in the digital world.

In the real world, everyone that went through the gate appeared in the Computer room and Yolei said, "SAY, shouldn't we put pillows down if we're going to keep doing this?" then Patamon said, "guys, I saw the TV get blown up as we were leaving so we can't go back." Then Davis asked where Kari was, and Iris said, "Yeah, and Dawn too?" that was when Cody looked at the computer and he said, "They're trapped in the Digital World!" Back in the Digital World, Kari, Dawn, Piplup, and Gatomon were hiding as Kari said, "I'm going to send a message to the others, saying we're okay. I don't think this thing has spell check." Then Gatomon said, "Kari, if we find ourselves in any kind of Jam, Piplup and I can always Digivolve." Then Piplup said, "Yeah, but at least you can fly, Magnapoleon can't fly." Dawn then said, "Piplup's right, plus I think we should save the Armor digivolving for emergencies." Dawn then looked at Kari and asked her, "Has T.K. been acting strange when I'm nearby?" Kari smiled and said, "Let me tell you what I know."

Back in the real world, Yolei said, "The gate to that area is closed, we can't get to them." Davis then looked at Ash and said, "Hey Ash, wasn't Kari right behind you when you came in from the Digital World?" Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, but aren't you forgetting about Dawn. Before you go and blame me Davis, I'm telling you this now, that you are absolutely right. Kari was right behind me, Dawn too, but I was behind T.K., who was behind you, if you cared for her safety, and more than that, you should have waited. As one of the leaders of this team, you should have made sure that everyone got through the Portal. But having Dawn and Kari stuck in the Digital World could have happened to anyone, you, me, Yolei, Iris, anyone here, it could be anyone of us in the Digital World, and I plan on getting them back." Ash then Yolei to move out of the seat and just as he sat down. Davis said, "HEY, why should he be on the computer, he's the reason they're still in there." Then Cody said, "Stop Davis, it's no one's fault, it just happened." Causing Davis to look at Cody and he said, "What do you know, you're just a little Kid."

"I still can tell when someone's being a jerk!" replied Cody. Then Iris said, "Cody's right, he's actually smarter than someone who's acting nothing more than a little kid." Then Davis said, "I guess, that's me isn't it?" Cody and Iris nodded their heads and Cody said, "Yeah, and like Ash said, 'Anyone of us could have been watching, it just happens.'" Just then, Ash said, "Guys, I just got a message form Kari!" and when everyone was looking at the Computer, Ash said, "It reads, "Don't worry, Dawn and I are alright and I'm sorry if any words are misspelled. Sincerely, Kari." Ash breathed a sigh of relief before he said, "At least they're safe. But we need to get them out of there." Ash then searched the Digital World for an area close to Kari and Dawn to go and get them, when he found a spot, Ash said, "Come on Pikachu, let's go rescue Kari and Dawn." Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder and was ready, then T.K. said, "Patamon and I are coming too." Patamon flapped his wings as he said, "Yeah, let's get going." Soon, the four of them were sucked into the digital word. After which, Yolei said, "What should we do?" and Davis replied, "She might be his girlfriend, but I'm not going to let Ash hog all the glory." Then Davis and DemiVeemon entered the portal as well. Yolei was about to go in, but Cody stopped her and said, "Yolei, listen, it's almost dinner time. Somewhere in between the green salad and the green Gelatin, their families are going to wonder where they are, we have to tell Tai and the others. I think that's the best way to help Ash and the others."

"Cody, you may be just a little kid, but sometimes you have the wisdom of an old man of Twenty." Replied Yolei. Then Upamon said, "Alright, then what are we waiting for?" and Poromon said, "Let's go!" But Cody said, "Wait, you two can't go out into the Public." As Yolei and Cody chased after Poromon and Upamon, Iris said to Fracture, "What a bunch of kids." Fracture nodded his head and said, "We better get after them, to keep an eye on them." Iris nodded her head and she and Fracture ran after Yolei and Cody. Meanwhile, with Ash, Pikachu, T.K., Patamon, Davis, and Veemon, they safely arrived in the Digital World and as they walked to the sector that Kari and Dawn were in, Davis complained, "This was a great Idea, crossing the desert without any water." Ash kept walking as he looked at Davis and said, "You know you didn't have to come Davis. T.K. and I didn't ask for your help." Just then, Davis saw the city. When Davis, T.K., and Ash saw the city, T.K. said, "Looks like one of those things you shake and it starts snowing." Then Ash said, "You mean a snow globe?" and T.K. nodded his head. Then Davis said, "Alright Ash, you wait here while T.K. and I rescue Kari and Dawn." Ash then grabbed Davis by the Collar and said, "If you think I'm letting you go and get MY girlfriend and try to tell her that I did nothing to stop you, well sir, you are sadly mistaken." T.K. then place his hand on Ash's arm and said, "He's not worth it to lose Kari Ash, we have to work together." Ash looked at T.K. and heard Pikachu say, "He's right Ash, calm down." Causing Ash to let Davis go and he said, "We'll all go Davis." Davis nodded his head and the three of them began walking with Pikachu, Veemon, and Patamon behind them and Patamon said, "Ash and Davis sure do argue a lot, how come?" and Pikachu said, "Simple my dear friend Patamon, they love the same girl."

Back in the glass domed city, the Guardromon kept firing at Kari, Gatomon who armor Digivolved into Nefertimon, Dawn, and Piplup who armor Digivolved into Magnapoleon who were still searching for a way out and as one was about to fire it's Grenade destroyer, Nefertimon fired Rosetta Stone at it and Magnapoleon fired Hydro Trident at another one. Nefertimon then said, "Kari there aren't any more TVs in this area!" Kari then suggested that they would have to go to a new Area to find one, but Dawn said, "But Kari, we don't even know in which direction to travel. We also have to deal with the Guardromon too." Then Magnapoleon said, "Don't worry Dawn, we'll find a way out of here." Dawn looked up at Magnapoleon and nodded her head and thought, "T.K., where are you, I wish you were here so I wouldn't be as scared."

Meanwhile in his evil lair, the Digimon Emperor laughed as he watched Kari, Nefertimon, Dawn, and Magnapoleon ran from the Guardromon as Wormmon approached him and said, "It's almost your dinnertime. Shouldn't you be going home soon, Ken?" causing the Digimon emperor to look at Wormmon and said, "Never call me anything but Master!" causing Wormmon to cower in fear of being hit. The Digimon Emperor then said, "Since it's just those two, they deserve someone special." And after pressing a button and a computer running through commands, Wormmon said, "Oh no, you can't, anyone but him." The Digimon Emperor said nothing, all he did was chuckle evilly. Back in the real world, Cody was at a Payphone calling Tai as Yolei was in her family Grocery Store with Iris as the two got food. At the Cash Register, Yolei's father said, "You know, Yolei, with all the snacks and drinks you take to give your friends, it's a surprise this story shows any profit at all if it weren't for your friend Iris here!" Iris then pulled out some money and handed it to Yolei's father as she said, "Sorry we have to do this to you sir, but we need a lot of snacks if we're going to get our project done." As Yolei and Iris exited the story, Cody was talking to Tai and they finished their conversation with Cody saying, "And that's where Kari is right now Tai." And Tai replied, "Okay, thanks for letting me know. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." After he hung up the phone, Tai told his mother, "Kari's over at a friend's house with Ash, they're doing a science project on gravity and they need to see how long I can stand on my head in a competition against Ash. Seeya."

Outside the Apartment, tai ran into Matt and Matt said, "Hey Tai, I heard what happened. So, are you gonna go?" and Tai replied, "Yeah, but first I have to stop by Davis' apartment. I need to make up a story to tell his family he's gonna be a little late tonight." Matt then said, "Ah, don't worry about that! I can take care of it. You go on and get to Kari." Tai thanked Matt and ran off to go get Kari, Matt then remembered that he left Mimi on hold when she called from New York and ran back inside to end the call. Back with Cody, Iris, and Yolei, Iris was on the phone with Ash's mother as Cody and Yolei Talked and Cody said, "I told my mom we were working on a rescue project. She said she's glad we're helping stray cats in the neighborhood." Then Yolei said, "Yeah, my dad was just glad I left without filling up another bag." Then Iris said, "He should be glad I'm telling him to keep the change of the money I give him, now let's get going; Ash, T.K., and Davis need our help." Cody and Yolei nodded their heads and they all ran to get back to the school to help their friends.

Back in the Digital World, Ash, T.K., and Davis got into sights of the door and Davis said, "There's just one guard at the door." Then T.K. said, "We're going to have to take him out on the first attack, otherwise he'll call for backup." Ash then said, "No worries you two, I have just the Pokémon who can help us." Ash then pulled out two Pokéballs and said, "Levanny, Pidgeot I choose you!" and the Pokémon Ash called out appeared. Levanny then said, "What do you need us to do Ash?" Ash then asked Levanny why she wasn't surprised when she spoke and Pidgeot said, "Pikachu told us one day while we ate that in the Digital World, this world, we can speak human talk and Oshawott evolved into Dewott and gained the Ability to speak human." Then Patamon said, "Hey T.K., There aren't any control spires around, are there?" causing T.K. to say, "Well, just the one inside the dome." Patamon then said, "Yeah, but we're outside!" T.K. realized where Patamon was going with what he was saying and he said, "Yeah, that's right! You can Digivolve!" confusing Ash and Davis before T.K. said, "Then go for it!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Digivolve into ultimate."

"Patamon Digivolve to…" and Patamon spun faster and faster until he transformed into a human like Digimon with a staff and Wings and said, "Angemon!" Surprising everyone but T.K. as he said, "Angemon! I haven't seen you in a while." Then Ash spoke and he said, "So Patamon can also regular Digivolve, nice." Ash then said," Angemon, can Leavanny ride on your back as you, her, and Pidgeot attack the Guardromon." Angemon nodded his head, looked at Leavanny and said, "Hop on." Leavanny did so and the three charged the Guardromon. As the Guardromon saw the three approaching, it was about to raise the alarm but Angemon used his Angel rod, Leavanny used Energy Ball, and Pidgeot use Air Slash and all three moves struck the Guardromon and they all landed near him as Angemon said, "We nailed it." T.K., Davis, Veemon, and Ash then caught up to as Angemon, Levanny, and Pidgeot opened the doors and Angemon de-Digivolved back into Patamon and he said, "You know, those control spires really ruin my day." And T.K. said, "Doesn't matter Patamon, you did great." Ash walked over Levanny and Pidgeot and said, "I thank you both, I choose you two because I know you both know how much I love Kari and I will do anything to keep her safe, and that everyone, is the truth." Levanny and Pidgeot nodded their heads when all of a sudden, two pillars of light appeared like Pikachu and Dewott and two new Digieggs came out, one having the Crest of Love on one, a different symbol and a bow and Arrow on them. Leavanny then said, "Ash, I think these eggs are for me and Pidgeot." Ash took the eggs in his hands and the quickly went into his Digivice. Ash then said, "You were right Levanny."

Back in the real world, Matt was talking to Davis's Sister June as he tried to cover to Davis, Matt said, "So anyway, Davis is over at my brother's house, so he probably won't be home until a little later." But that caused June to laugh and got Matt confused until June said, "You're lying." Matt was worried and asked June what she meant and she said, "I can usually tell when people are lying, because they usually start blinking a lot." Matt then tried to speak, as he blinked a lot, but he could say was, "Huh...wha? I, uh, huh...wha?" then June said, "I promise not to tell my parents you were lying, if you promise to go out on a date with me. Okay? Seeya Friday at eight." June then closed the door, Leaving Matt outside saying, in such a confused state, "How did that happen?" back in the computer Room, Yolei, Iris and Fracture were watching Upamon and Poromon as Poromon said, "How come he gets more candy than I do?" and Yolei told Poromon, "Stop complaining, there's plenty more." Iris then looked at Fracture and said, "What a Little Digi-kid." Fracture nodded his head as to door to the computer room opened and Cody appeared and said, "I've brought some reinforcements." That was when Tai appeared in the doorway and said, "let's get to work."

Back with the Digimon Emperor, he was sitting in his throne when a Digimon appeared and said, "You summoned me your highness." Causing Wormmon to say, "Please hold for the Digimon Emperor. Line one for you, sir." The Digimon Emperor laughed evilly before he told the Digimon that he summoned what to do. Meanwhile; Ash, T.K., and Davis decided it was time for some Armor digital evolution and they all said, "Digi-armor energize!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Armor Digivolve

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage!" said Veemon as he Armor Digivolved to Flamedramon.

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Patamon, armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!" said Patamon as he Armor Digivolved to Pegasusmon.

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Pikachu armor Digivolve to Electrochu, The Knight of Will!" said Pikachu as he Armor Digivolved to Electrochu. After Pikachu Armor Digivolved, Ash looked at Levanny and Pidgeot and asked them, "Want to try it?" to which Levanny and Pidgeot nodded their heads and Ash said for both, "Digi-armor energize!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Leavanny Armor Digivolve to…" said Levanny as she spun faster and faster as leaves surrounded her and she changed shape. Soon enough, the transformation was complete and in Levanny's place stood a humanoid Version of Leavanny with a Bow and a quiver of arrows in hand and the crest of Serenity on her chest and she said, "Leavarcher, The Archer of Unity." Meanwhile, Pidgeot said, "Pidgeot Armor Digivolve to…" as she spun faster and faster until she finished transforming and she looked like a human version of Pidgeot but with a Crossbow, a mask over her mouth, a hood over her head and had the crest of love on her back in the form of jet boosters and she said, "Talonleot, The Archer of Love." Ash, T.K., and Davis were in aww as the two new armor Digimon. Leavarcher then said, "I am Leavarcher. As Leavanny, I use the Digiegg of Sincerity to Armor Digivolve, my Silver Leaf Arrow Attack will decimate armies." Then Talonleot said, "As for me, I am Talonleot. As Pidgeot, I use the Digiegg of Love to armor Digivolve, my Flying Flaming Arrow will not only burn my enemies, but it will make them look like swiss cheese."

Just then, several Guardromon appeared, causing Flamedramon, Electrochu, and Leavarcher to attack with Fire Rocket, thunder Strike, and Silver Leaf Arrow. Ash then grabbed Talonleot's hand as she flew up after T.K. and Pegasusmon as the others hopped over the defeated Guardromon. Flamedramon then called out to Davis and said, "Davis, over here!" causing Davis to say, "I can't jump as high as you can." Then Ash looked at his master Digivice and said, "I'm picking up Kari's and Dawn's signals." Then T.K. said, "So am I, which means we're close." Meanwhile, Flamedramon had Davis in his arms as he said, "You ready to jump a little higher?" but before Davis could answer, Flamedramon jumped into the air. As they got closer to Ash, Talonleot, T.K., and Pegasusmon, Kari and Nefertimon were hit by a Guardromon's Grenade Destroyer. Ash then told Talonleot to drop him and she did. Ash landed on the ground to catch Kari as he fell on his butt and Electrochu caught Nefertimon as she de-Digivolved back into Gatomon. Electrochu then asked Gatomon, "Are you okay Gatomon?" and Gatomon said, "Now that my knight in shining Yellow Armor is here, I'm fine" that caused Electrochu to blush a little as Ash helped Kari stand and Several Guardromon were approaching, causing Pegasusmon to say, "Equis Beam!" Electrochu to say, "Thunder Strike!" Flamedramon to say, "Fire Rocket!" Magnapoleon to say, "Hydro Trident!" taking out several Guardromon as Kari said, "Ash, T.K., and Davis, you guys are my heroes." Ash then said, "Yeah, I wanted T.K. and myself on this one, but Davis just came in after us." Kari then kissed Ash as Pegasusmon then used his Star Shower attack on another Guardromon.

Ash then told Kari that they had to go when another Digimon appeared who Kari knew and shouted, "Andromon!" Then said, "I am Andromon. I have one mission: Seek out my enemy and destroy them with my lightning blade." Ash then walked up to Kari and said, "Problem Kari, he has a Dark ring around his neck." Kari then called out to Andromon who replied, I am programmed to destroy the enemy. You are the enemy." Ash then said, "Kari, he doesn't remember you, as long as that Dark ring is on him, he's the enemy." Kari looked at Ash and said, "I want to try talking to him to get him to break free of the dark ring like you did with Dewott." Ash was speechless, but he smiled, nodded his head at Kari and said, "Go ahead." Kari smiled back at Ash, then looked back at Andromon and said, "Andromon, don't you remember us? We're your friends!" Then Davis ran up to her and said, "Kari, you're hanging around with the wrong people! Flamedramon, you'll have to use all your power!" Flamedramon nodded his head and said, "You got it! Flaming Fist!" and Andromon said, "Lightning Blade!" and struck Flamedramon and De-Digivolved him back to Veemon. As Davis ran to Veemon, he asked if Veemon was alright and Veemon said, "You're kneeling on my tail."

"Star Shower!" said Pegasusmon after dropping off T.K. at Davis and Veemon. But the attack did no damage and Andromon used Lightning Blade to strike Pegasusmon and De-Digivolved back into Patamon. After Catching Patamon, T.K. asked him if he was alright and Patamon said, "I'll have two cheeseburgers and a large order of fries." Then Davis pointed out the obvious when he said, "Well that didn't work, what now?" Dawn then told Magnapoleon to attack, and he acknowledged her command, but was also defeated by Andromon and De-Digivolved back into Piplup. T.K. then looked at Ash and said, "Have Electrochu, Leavarcher, and Talonleot attack him Ash." Ash looked at T.K. and said, "Kari thinks she can talk Andromon free of the Dark Ring's control Like I did with Dewott, I say let her try." All the while, Kari was saying, "Andromon, don't you remember how we fought together side by side?" Then T.K. said, "Kari, we can't be sure that's even the same Andromon." But Kari said, "I'm sure it's him" T.K. then said, "Yeah, but even if it is, he's under the control of the digimon emperor! He can't even hear your voice!" Kari looked at T.K. and said, "You don't know that."

"As much as I like seeing you two argue, he's heading right for us." Said Davis that made Ash clench his fist before he said, "Electrochu, Leavarcher, Talonleot, we need to buy Kari some time to snap Andromon free. Grab his arms but don't hurt him." Electrochu, Leavarcher, and Talonleot nodded their heads and jumped to restrain Andromon. Electrochu grabbed one arm, Leavarcher and Talonleot grabbed the other, but were shaken off by Andromon and sent flying backwards as they De-digivolved. Ash held Pikachu as he recalled Levanny and Pidgeot back to their Pokéballs and Pikachu said, "That was a Shocker for a experience." Andromon then saw the googles Davis was wearing remembered them from a time long ago and stopped in his track. Gatomon then said, "Let's go!" and the Digimon charged Andromon and with the help of a Tempest wing attack, a Dragon Blast attack, brought Andromon to the ground. Gatomon then said, "Here comes help now." As Halsemon and Digmon arrived, Halsemon said, "I glad we're not too late." and Digmon said, "Hi, guys! I thought since I was here, I'd build this city a subway system!" Then Thunderacture said, "Like this place needed more construction work.

As Andromon got up, Digmon then said, "Hold on, you pile of scrap metal! Gold Rush!" and fired all his drills at Andromon, which bounced off him. After getting back to Digmon he said, "Hey, that comment about scrap metal was just a joke!" just then, Tai and Cody showed up and Tai asked his little sister if she was alright, and Kari replied, "Yeah, but Tai, it's Andromon!" Tai then got in front of the New Digidestined and said, "Andromon! Slow down! It's me, Tai!" first thing that Andromon said was, "Tai who?" but then his Memory Banks showed thatit was the Tai he knew from long ago and he said, "Oh tai." Then the Dark Ring shocked Andromon and he charged Tai and Kari as Tai got out of the way. But Kari stood in her place. Davis then shouted at Ash, "GO and save her Gash!" causing Ash to look at Davis and said, "Shut it Davis, if Kari can talk Andromon into freeing himself from the dark ring, we have to give her this chance." Everyone stood still until Andromon picked Kari up, causing Gatomon to say, "Hey, you put her down right now!" Andromon stayed in that position for a few moments as Kari said, "Do you remember me?" and Andromon said, "I am trying." Soon his Data Banks matched Kari to a picture of herself when she was younger and Andromon said, "Yes." Then Kari said, "We all took a picture together." Then a tear fell from Kari's face and landed on Andromon before he said, "A picture." Then Kari's Digivice fell and lighted up like a christmas tree and Andromon said as the picture cam back to him, "Faces. Long ago. Digidestined. I love jigsaw puzzles! Now I see the complete picture." Soon Andromon's eyes were no longer Red and he placed Kari back on the ground before he said, "Kari, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." He then took the Dark ring and destroyed it.

"Andromon!" shouted Kari as Andromon nodded his head to show Kari and the others that he was freeed. Andromon then looked at the Control Spire and said, "That control spire is responsible for all this. Well, not anymore. Gattling attack!" and the Control Spire came crashing down, deactivating all the Guardromon around the domed city. Kari then asked Andromon, "Andromon, are all these Gardromon going to stay broken forever?" but Andromon said, "No. Their programs were just re-written by the digimon emperor. See?" Andromon then began reprogramming one of the Guardromon. HE then said as he finished up "Actually, one I reprogram the Gardromon, I'll stay here to protect them in case the digimon emperor returns." After finishing up, the Guardromon said, "I feel fresh as a Daisy." Ash smiled and told Kari, "I'm glad you're okay now Kari. If something happened to you while I wasn't around and you got seriously hurt, I don't think I would be able to live with myself." Kari smiled and kissed Ash on his lips and said, "Don't worry Ashy-kins, I'm fine now and I know that you'll try your hardest not to let me come to harm." Davis snickered at Ash when Kari said Ashy-kins, but got a shock from Pikachu and a punch to the gut from Gatomon, causing everyone to laugh and Ash said, "That's what you get Davis." Dawn finished laughing, walked up to T.K., tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around, Dawn kiss T.K. on the lips and said, "If you had feelings for me T.K., you could have just told me." T.K. was shocked and he said, "H…H…how did you know I had feelings for you?" and Dawn told him about the conversation she and Kari had, about how T.K. had feelings for Dawn and was nervous about how to tell her. Dawn then said, "I don't have to be nervous any more T.K., because I have feelings for you as well." T.K. smiled and he and Dawn shared another kiss, causing Kari to say, "Just like we were when we first kiss, am I right Ash?" and Ash nodded his head in agreement.

Ash then said, "Come on guys, let's go home." Everyone agreed and they all went through the portal and back into the computer room only to find Izzy sitting there and Tai said, "Izzy? Were you waiting here this whole time?" But Izzy just said, "Shh, let's go." After getting out of the school, on the way home, Izzy said, "Matt called and told me what had happened with Kari. And I'm really upset that you guys have left me out of the loop. Cody called Tai for help, and Tai called Matt, but nobody ever calls me until the adventure is all over!" Tai tried to get out of it by saying, "Come on, Izzy, don't be like that. You know you're a big part of the team." Then Izzy said, "That's right! And as a team member, I expect to be treated with the same respect I give to all of you! I may not be as strong as you and Matt, but I've gotten us out of just as many jams with my particular skills." Tai then apologized for not calling him, and Izzy forgave him, causing Tai to say, "Wow, that was easy!"

"Oh, I almost forgot the reason I came here. When I was examining the digivices, I determined that they have three settings: Digital, Detect, and Discover. Maybe we should call them D-3s from now on. Prodigious little digivices, aren't they? I had a lot of help from my friend Willis in america, maybe you guys will meet him someday. Anyway, I think the D-3s might have sent a message to Andromon's memory banks, which then made him...ugh!" Said Izzy until DemiVeemon said, "Please stop talking until after we eat." Davis then relized what DemiVeemon meant and said, "Ugh! We forgot about dinner!" then Tai Said, "That's right. Our parents are waiting for us! The food's probably cold and soggy by now. Of course for my mom, that's an improvement!" Ash then said that Tai and Kari's mom's cooking is delicous, causing Tai to said, "Ash, you have a strong ass stomach. But anyway, let's go!" and the Digidestined ran to get back to their homes. At Matt's apartment, Matt was cooking dinner as his father said, "A girl named June called today Matt. She says you have a date with her on friday. SHe wanted me to tell you that she made reservations for you two at Moreales." Not hearing the name before, Matt asked, "Moreales? What's that?" and his father replied, "The most expensive restaurant in town!" that got matt angry and he said in his head, "This is all Davis' fault. I can't believe I have to take his sister out on a date." Matt's father then said, "Hey Matt, something smells good, I sure am hungry." Matt then looked down and saw smoke coming from the pan and said, "Uhh...dinner's ready?" over at the Kamiya Apartment, Ash was eating the last of the food on his plate and said, "Mrs. Kamiya, this is still the best food I've ever tasted." Mrs. Kamiya smiled and said, "Ash, you flatter me, I honestly don't understand why certain people have to be so picky with their food." Kari and Tai remained silent. Meanwhile, the Digimon Emperor was in his human world room as he said, "Blast! Those digivices are becoming a nuisance to me. I've got to get them away from those kids."


	8. Chapter 8

The Next day at soccer practice, Davis was having fun when he kicked the soccer ball from under a teammate, tripping the teammate and causing the Soccer Ball to roll towards T.K., Dawn, Kari, Ash, Tai, Iris, Yolei, Cody, and other kids as tai stopped the ball and said, "You walk much Davis?" that made Davis chuckle nervously. At the end of practice, Davis's Coach called everyone in and spoke to them as Ash saw that a Soccer Ball was left on the field so he decided to have some fun and kicked it around, off his knee, off his chest, and off his head and into the Goal. Kari walked up to Ash and said, "I didn't know you played Soccer." And Ash said, "Well, before I became a Pokémon trainer, I played Soccer when I was younger and have a trophy." That was when Ash and Kari heard a voice say, "Impressive moves, how would you like play on our team?" Kari and Ash turned to see Davis's coach standing behind them with the rest of the team. Then Davis said, "Yeah Ash, we all saw your skills, we can definitely use you on our team." Then Ash said, "Davis that's the first time I heard you say something good about me, I guess I can join, I have nothing else better to do." Davis's coach smiled, walked up to Ash and said, "Good, our first scrimmage is this Sunday, and it's against last year's number one team in the league."

That was when Davis said, "Yeah, they're the team with that Brainiac kid, he's good in Soccer, Math, science, everything." Davis's Coach told Davis to watch the name calling and the kid's name is Ken Ichijouji." In the computer Room, Yolei looked Ken up and she said to Ash, Kari, T.K., Dawn, Tai, Iris, Davis, and Cody, "As captain of his soccer team, Ken Ichijouji led his team to victory last year by scoring a record-setting 45 goals!" that was when Tai said, "Woah. This kid may even be better than I am." Then Ash said, "From what I've heard about him, I bet he could be in the Olympics if he wanted to." Then Davis said that he didn't sound so tough, he never even got a chance to beat him. Ash looked at Davis and said, "Calm down Davis, from what I heard from the other players, you guys never got to play his team last year." Then T.K. said, "That's because they got knocked out early, they never even made the playoffs."

"Ash, do you think you and Davis can beat his team?" Kari asked and Ash told her, "Well, I'm a little rusty, but I think with Davis's skills and mine, we might have a pretty good chance to beat him team." Then Davis said, "We don't even to beat him. If we can just make it a close game with a guy like that, we would be legends, everyone knows chicks dig living legends." Yolei then asked Davis and Ash if either one of them saw Ken on the soccer field id they can get their Autograph." That was when Cody and Iris teased Yolei when they said, "Yolei and Ken, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Yolei looked at Cody and Iris and said, "Hey watch it, you two. And besides, I didn't say I wanted to KISS him, duh, I just want to marry him." As Cody said, "Oh." And Iris said, "Marriage involves Kissing Yolei." Then Ash said, "If you want to meet him, ask for his autograph yourself." Then Yolei said, "Oh, I guess I can do that." Kari then suggested that they all go to the game and Yolei can ask Ken then. That was when Davis asked if the girls wanted his autograph.

In Davis's bedroom in his family's apartment, DemiVeemon asked Davis, "Can I come to your game too Davis?" and Davis told DemiVeemon, "Sure! You can watch me wipe the field with Mr. Perfect! I'll show them who's the man!" In the Kamiya Apartment, Ash was looking at a picture of Ken and thought, " _those facial features, is it possible_?" that was when Kari walked in and said, "What'cha looking at Ash?" and Ash told her, "A picture of Ken. I'm not certain, but I think that Ken is the Digimon Emperor." Kari got a look of shock on her face and said, "What makes you think he is the Digimon Emperor?" and Ash said, "When we saw the Digimon Emperor when he tried to take Oshawott, he had distinctive facial features. When I saw the picture of Ken on the computer, I saw the same facial features, I didn't want to mention anything then because I wanted to make sure that my theory is correct." Kari smiled and said, "You sound just like a junior detective, should we tell the others?" and Ash said, "I'll tell them that I THINK I know who the Digimon Emperor is, but I need to make sure my theory is correct." Kari nodded her head and kissed Ash good night and she went to her own bed. Pikachu and Dewott looked at their trainer and Dewott said, "Are you okay Ash?" Ash looked at his two awake Pokémon, smiled and said, "I'm fine you guys, let's get some sleep." Dewott and Pikachu nodded their heads and the three went to sleep.

The next day, Ash told everyone his theory and they were surprised, Ash then said, "Like I said, it's a theory, I'm not a hundred percent sure." Then Yolei said, "Well I think your theory is wrong, there's no way that Ken is the Digimon Emperor." But Tai, T.K., Dawn, Iris, Mac, and Cody believed Ash's theory and Mac said, "There has to be a way for him to reveal himself as the Digimon Emperor." When the day of the game came, Davis and Ash saw their friends in the stands and Kari said, "Good luck Ash, you too Davis." And Yolei said, "don't forget to hug Ken for me Davis." Tai added on in a joking manner, "give him a kiss too." Davis said, in a not so funny tone, "Ha Ha." Ash asked Davis, "You going to kiss him on the cheek or the lips?" Davis shot Ash a glare that caused him to laugh and they both saw the bus that Ken's team was on and Davis said, "Enjoy the attention while it lasts pal." Then Ash said, "Will you cool it Davis, we have a soccer game to play." Davis looked at Ash and said, "Fine, we can settle it on the field. As Ken's team got off the bus, Yolei squished Poromon as she said, "Oh, I can't believe it's really him." The Iris said, "Hey Yolei, I think you're hurting Poromon." And Promon said, "I'm good, I have no spine." Davis then thought to himself, " _When I woke up this morning, I was just a regular kid. When I go to bed tonight, I'll be a hero._ " Tai then said that he hoped that Davis wasn't in over his head as Davis thought, " _Tai probably thinks I'm in over my head_." Soon after the last kid gets off, the bus door closes, and Ken was no where to be seen and Davis asked, "Where's Ken?" Then Kari asked, "Where is he?" and T.K. said, "Izzy? No, we're waiting for Ken." That was when Dawn said, "She said where IS HE, not Izzy." That was when Yolei looked at Cody and said, "Ken's not coming, is he Cody?" and Cody replied, "Will you stop asking if I say yes?" Yolei told Cody as she squeezed Poromon some more, "No I won't!" that was when Poromon said, "Lucky for me I have no spine!" Davis then ran over to the other team and asked them, "Uh, excuse me, any of you know when that Ken kid is supposed to be here?" and one boy said, "Well, he's got a soft drink commercial to shoot, then he's having a meeting about a soccer ball being named after him." Then another boy said, "Ken hardly has time to play soccer anymore." Davis was upset that Ken didn't show up and Ash and Tai called him back over to his team.

When Davis got to them, Tai said, "Even if Ken isn't here, his teammates are still champions. If you're not careful, they'll use you as the soccer ball." Then Ash said, "However, with him not playing that gives us a good chance to win." Then T.K. said, "But you gotta know that if you play last year's champions…" that was when Kari took over and she said, "Win or lose, you'll still be a hero." Davis got excited and said, "Yeah! I'll still be a living legend! Cool." Yolei was still upset that Ken wasn't there and asked if she had to be there and Cody said, "What about Davis?" and Iris, "Yeah Yolei, what about Davis?" Yolei looked at Iris and said, "Why are you for Davis? You didn't even know him until you came with us into the Digital World with Mimi. Iris blushed as she said, "Well, I… um… you see…" Yolei was confused until she realized that Iris liked Davis, but she kept it to herself and they watched the Game start. As he ran for the ball, Davis thought, " _I gotta play as well as Ken. I just gotta."_ As the game went on, Davis and Ash managed to score some goals and when it was half time, Kari showed Davis and Ash their moves on field and Davis said, "I kicked butt out there, didn't I?" and DemiVeemon said, "And you kicked the ball really well too, both of you did." Davis smiled as Ash thanked DemiVeemon. Then T.K. said, "You nailed that shot Davis." But Tai said, "Hey, you guys only lead by one goal. The game's still wide open, and Ken could still show up." That caused Davis to say, "And what's Ken gonna do? Please. If we were here right now, I'd show him..." and, as if he was cued to arrive as Davis finished, Ken got out of a taxi as girls surrounded him and shouted, "HE'S HERE!" Davis looked and saw Ken before Ash said, "You were saying Davis?" and Davis said, "Me and my big mouth."

"Oh my god, it can't be real! I can't believe it, somebody pinch me! Oww!" Said Yolei as Iris pinched her. Ken then looked at the Digidestined and Yolei then said, "He looked right at us! Oh, I'm going to faint!" Then Ash said, "I have a bad feeling about Ken." Tai nodded his head and said, "I think you are right though, that Ken is the Digimon Emperor, but we still can't be sure until we have more proof." Ash nodded his head in agreement as Davis thought, " _That's what all the fuss is about? I dunno, he doesn't look so tough._ " Ken then continued to walk down the stairs and over to his team as Tai said, "For all the attention he's getting, that guy sure knows how to keep his cool." Then Davis said, "Hey, I'm cool!" but Ash said, More like lukewarm." Davis looked at Ash and said, "Oh, that's so funny I forgot to laugh." Ken's Coach then said, "Hey, Ken, we're glad you could make it." Ken Apologized for being late, that he had something he had to do first. Ken's Coach told him not to worry about it and was just glad he found time for them at all. Ken's Coach then asked Ken if he could be put in the game now and Ken said, "If that's what you want." And when the teams got back on the field, the announcer said, "Now substituting, Ken "The Rocket" Ichijouji!" as Ken and Davis walked towards each other. Davis then said, "Hi, I'm Davis. Nice ta meetcha." Ken said nothing, all he did was look towards the stands and Yolei got excited and she said, "Oh my gosh, he looked right at me, Poromon! Can you believe he's even cuter in person than he is on TV? I could just hug him all day." Then Cody said, "He's not an accordion Yolei." Then Kari shouted, "He's just a kid like you and Ash, Davis." Then T.K. said, "You can outrun him!" then Tai said, "You can do it! And even if you can't, we won't think any less of you, Davis!" Ken then looked back at Davis and said, "You have some nice friends Davis." Then ref blew his whistle and Ken ran past Davis to get the ball and Ash ran after him while Davis said, "Wow, no wonder they call him the rocket." Kari and everyone watched as Ash raced after Ken and Kari said, "Wow, Ash is fast." Then Tai said, "He must have been the fastest kid on his soccer team." They watched as Ash got closer to Ken and when he was close enough, Ash kicked the ball to the side and made his way back to the opposite side of the field. That made Ken mad and ran after Ash to get the ball back, but was unsuccessful in keeping Ash from scoring another goal for his team. As the game went on, Ash and Ken exchanged the ball and tried to score goals , having Ken score 8 and Ash scored 5 more and as Ken was about to score again, Davis slide to kick the ball out from him and hit Ken's leg, causing him to fall and the game ended with Ken's team winning 9 to 8.

Davis ran up to Ken to see if he was alright and Ken said, "Hey Ken, is your leg okay? Sorry about that tackle. I guess I caught you off-guard." Both Davis and ken looked at his leg and said, "I barely felt it. Too busy thinking about scoring goals." Davis then said, "So I guess you heard. Your teammates probably told you about how I was dominating the field, how unstoppable I was before you came." Ken smiled a small smile and said, "I don't know. Somebody may have mentioned something about your play. Keep it up and you might win a championship." Davis got cocky and said, "Well, once you came along, and you guys got so far ahead, I figured it was all or nothing, so I just went for it on that last play." Ken kept his cool and said, "I was obviously focused on scoring another goal and didn't see you coming. That play never fails." Davis, still being cocky, said, "Well, it did against me!" then Ken extended his hand as he said, "Indeed. Well, my worthy adversary. Farewell, until we meet again in battle." Which confused Davis but he thought nothing of it and shook Ken's hand. Ash saw the whole ordeal and paid attention to the way Ken spoke; he was now sure that Ken was in fact the Digimon Emperor.

After the game, Davis was walking with the other Digidestined as he said, "And then we shook hands, and he said he admired me." Ash didn't say anything but tai did say, "Oh, come on." Then Kari said, "I've never seen you this happy about losing before!" Then Ash said, "It was a close match, two more goals and we would have had him and his team. Then Davis said, "It wasn't that bad. He called me his worthy adversary. I mean, The Rocket practically said I'm as good as he is!" then Ash said, "It doesn't matter, my suspicions are confirmed." Tai and everyone stopped as Dawn said, "You mean your suspicions about Ken being the Digimon Emperor?" and Ash nodded his head and said, "The way he talked, they way he smiled, and his entire body language, it was at that moment I knew that my suspicions were right about him." Then Yolei said, "No way, he's too nice, he can't be the Digimon Emperor." Ash looked at Yolei, "That's your opinion, but I'm telling you he's the Digimon Emperor." Then Iris said, "Enough arguing you two, we have a big day tomorrow and we have a Digimon world to save." Everyone agreed and headed to their respective homes for the next day.

The next day, in the computer room, Yolei demanded Davis give her his hand. When Davis asked why, Yolei said, "I'll tell you why! Because I said so!" confused, Davis said, "Here ya go." And handed her his hand. Yolei then said, "Since you shook hands with Ken, if I shake hands with you, it'll almost be like I'm shaking hands with him." As Yolei reached for Davis's Hand, she stopped and said, "Ugh...I can't do it. It's not the same. I need to see my beloved in person." When T.K. asked Cody what he was doing, Cody replied, "I can't believe it!" and Upamon said, "You're dreaming...let me pinch you!" Cody then said, "It's a control spire." When Ash asked what's it doing there, Gatomon said, "Controlling… Spiring, the usual." Then Dawn said, "It must have been built over night, amazing." T.K. then asked where it's located, and Cody said, "I don't know. This map doesn't show the points of interest." That was when Upamon said, "It's the Forbidden Valley of No Return!" that was when Iris asked, "Why do bad guys always name things like that?"

"It's in their job description! It's right after really stinky breath!" said T.K. Ash then said, "Even if this place was called 'The Valley of Dickies and Bunnies', with the control spire there, there's trouble." Everyone agreed with Cody and Ash said, "We've got to destroy it before it's used to control all the digimon, yeah?" again, everyone agreed. Then T.K. said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go Davis!" but Davis was still looking at Yolei when he said, "You really sure about this? Digiport open!" and everyone went through the portal and landed in the Forbidden Valley of No Return. Kari then said, "Well, this valley sure looks forbidden, alright." Then Davis spoke and he said, "A few duckies and bunnies would spruce it up." That was when Ash said, "Come on, quit kidding around Davis. The Digimon Emperor could be around here anywhere, so stay sharp." Cody suggested they stay together and everyone else agreed. As they walked towards the Control Spire, Yolei said, "This valley is kind of quaint and homey." Then Dawn said, More like homely." Then Ash said, "Quiet, you guys! You don't want the emperor to hear us coming." That was when Yolei and Hawkmon got swallowed up by the sand and Kari said, "I bet he heard that." Then Gatomon said, "My gosh, they're gone!" that was when everyone else except Davis and Veemon got swallowed up too.

"Woah! Did you see that, Veemon? The ground just ate our friends!" Davis said to Veemon, who responded to Davis when he said, "Maybe it'll swallow us next!" back with the others, they fell deeper and deeper as Davis dug to get them out from under the sand when Veemon said, "I think it I think you'd better call Tai to help us out." But Davis said, "No way, Veemon! That'll take way too long! Help me dig before we find more trouble." That was when the voice of the Digimon Emperor said, "Trouble has found you!" that was when Davis shouted, "Digimon Emperor, what have you done? Where are my friends?" and the Digimon Emperor Replied, "Your friends are with me. Come and see, if you dare!" That was when Davis started to run and he said, "Hurry, Veemon! The ground could open up and swallow us any second!" AS they ran, Veemon said, "I wanted to start getting more exercise, but running for my life wasn't what I had in mind!" that was when Davis said, "I'm more worried about our friends right now. We're coming!"

Back with Ash with the others, they finally landed on the bottom and Ash said, "Looked like we finally hit bottom." Kari looked at her boyfriend and said, "Funny, Crusherboy93 just mentioned that so technically, you just stated the obvious." Ash smiled at his girlfriend and said, "Okay miss fourth wall breaker, right now, we need to get back to Davis before he does anything that he'll regret, or worse, Ken gets to him first." Everyone agreed but Yolei said, "Ken is not the Digimon Emperor, there's no way he's the Digimon Emperor." Ash rolled his eyes, looked at Cody and said, "Can Digmon dig a tunnel for us to use to get out of here?" and Cody said, "sure, you ready Armadillomon?" and Armadillomon said, "Sure, but first, I think you guys should look at the wall over there." Everyone looked at where Armadillomon was looking and saw writing on the wall and Ash read the writing, "Everyone wants more of it to feel special, yet the more you have of it the less special you feel. What am I?" Ash, immediately knew the answer and he said, "Knowledge!" just then, a door opened and inside was a Digiegg with the crest of Knowledge was inside it and Kari said, "I guess it's your Egg Ash." Ash nodded his head and picked the egg up. Suddenly, Krookodile came out and said, "Ash, I don't know how to explain this, but I think this egg is for me." Ash looked at the egg, then back Krookodile and said, "I think it is for you too my friend." Ahs and everyone then saw the Digiegg go into the Master Digivice before Ash said, "Anyway, Krookodile, we need you and Armadillomon when he becomes Digmon to dig us a way out of here." Krookodile nodded his head. Ash looked at Cody and said, "Cody…" Cody knew what Ash was saying and he said, "Digi armor Energize!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Armadillomon armor Digivolve to Digmon, the drill of power." Said Armadillomon as he armordigivolved into Digmon. Then Digmon and Krookodile began digging a tunnel back to the surface with everyone else following them. A few minutes later, they reached the surface and Ash suggested, "We need to find Davis, so let's get some power up." Everyone nodded their heads before Ash looked at Krookodile and asked, "What to try it?" and Krookodile nodded his head and said, "You bet." Then everyone got lined up and said, "Digi armor Energize!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Patamon, armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon; Flying Hope!" Said Patamon as he armordigivolved into Pegasusmon.

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Piplup armor Digivolve to… Magnapoleon, the Warrior of Hope." Said Piplup as he armordigivolved into Magnapoleon.

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Gatomon, armor Digivolve to... Nefertimon, the Angel of light!" Said Gatomon as she armordigivolved into Nefertimon.

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Pikachu armor Digivolve to Electrochu the knight of Will." Said Pikachu as he armordigivolved into Electrochu.

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Krookodile armor Digivolve to...Krookopact, The Hammer of Knowledge!" Said Krookodile as he armordigivolved into a humanoid version of himself that looked like a blacksmith.

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Hawkmon armor Digivolve to Halsemon, the wings of love!" Said Hawkmon as he armordigivolved into Halsemon.

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Fracture armor Digivolve to Thunderacture! The Dragon of Friendship!" Said Fracture as he armordigivolved into Thunderacture. When Yolei asked which way they should go, and Ash said, "Maybe towards the big Digimon that's near the control Spire and a dark ring around it's waste?" everyone looked in the direction Ash was looking in and they all saw a big Digimon and Kari and T.K. said, "That's Deltamon!" Halsemon then said, "Deltamon is a dragon type digimon with a metal head for one hand, and a skull for the other! His attacks are tri-flex force and dragon's bite!" Ash then said, "I bet that's where Davis is, come on guys!" everyone nodded their head and ran towards Deltamon and Digmon dug a tunnel in that direction. As they got closer, Ash and the others heard Veemon say to Davis, "Davis, if you've been holding out and planning a surprise attack, now would be a good time to yell 'surprise'!" and Davis looked at Veemon and he said, "Surprise?" as Deltamon fell into a hole, which caught the Digimon Emperor off guard as Digmon appeared and he said, "Surprise? But it's not even my birthday." Then Davis said, "It's Digmon!" then he and Veemon heard Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Halsemon, and Thunderacture shout, "Incoming!" then Veemon said, Pegasusmon! Halsemon! Nefertimon! Thunderacture!" that was when Ash and the other Digidestined got to Davis and Veemon as Ash said, "Davis, Veemon, it's okay, we're alright?" Davis saw Ash and said, "Ash, who's the new guy?" and Krookopact said, "I am Krookopact. as Krookodile, I use the Digiegg of Knowledge to Armor Digivolve My Hammer Strike will leave my enemies with headaches." Davis then said, Wait, if you guys are you guys, then who are they?" and the Digidestined saw them selves tied up and changed into Digimon, causing Yolei to say, "Eww, gross!" and Davis asked, "What are those things?" and Veemon said, "Despite their obvious dental hygiene problems, Bakemon are able to accurately impersonate any other creature. Their attack is called the 'Dark Claw'."

Veemon then said, "He made the Bakemon look like our friends!" The Digimon Emperor then said, "I can't believe it! You dumb Bakemon, I had that kid right where I wanted him." After he crawled up to the Digimon Emperor, Wormmon said, "It's not my fault!" then Ash said, "guess you should have seen this coming, but then again you didn't expect us to dig our way out of that pit, huh KEN!" Yolei and Davis then said, "Ken's not the Digimon Emperor!" they then heard a chuckle that turned into the Digimon Emperor's evil laugh before he said, "You're smarter than you look Ash Ketchum, I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out, I am, in fact, Ken Ichijouji!" the Digimon Emperor then took his glasses off and his face was identical to Ken's face, shocking Davis and Yolei. Ken then said, "But I must know, what gave me away?" Ash told Krookopact and Electrochu to handle Deltamon and as they did, Ash looked at Ken and said, "When I saw a picture of you in the real world, your facial features matched the picture. Then when we played Soccer yesterday, your voice pattern, the way you talked, was identical. It was only logical that it would be you."

"Well, well, well, I must say. That is some good investigating skills Ash Ketchum, you are now my new Adversary." Ken said to the Digidestined. Ken then told the Bakemon to attack the Digidestined. Davis looked at Veemon and said, "You ready for some payback Veemon?" and Veemon said, "You betcha." Davis then said, "Digiarmor Energize!"

"Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Veemon, armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!" Said Vee as he armordigivolved into Flamedramon. Ken then said, "Bakemon, you've got tooth rules...Attack!" and the Bakemon obeyed and Pegasusmon said, "Here they come." Then Halsemon said, "They're everywhere." and Nefertimon said, "They're like mosquitos." And Thunderacture said, "So let's swat them like mosquitos." Ken then just repeated himself when he said, "Attack them!" and the Bakemon struck Pegasusmon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, and Thunderacture with their dark Claw attack. Ash then called out Levanny and Pidgeot and armor Digivolved them.

Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Leavanny Armor Digivolve to…Leavarcher, The Archer of Unity." Said Leavanny as she became Leavarcher.

Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Pidgeot Armor Digivolve to…Talonleot, The Archer of Love." Said Pidgeot as she became Talonleot. The two new Armor DigiPokémon flew up and helped Pegasusmon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, and Thunderacture as they shot at the Dark rings on the Bakemon. Ash then sent out Charizard and when Charizard saw the Bakemon, he was shocked. Charizard then said, "Didn't think there were ghost type Digimon. They kinda looked freaky." Ash shouted towards Charizard, "Focus Charizard, they might look Ugly, but you can't let them scare you." Charizard looked at his trainer, nodded his head and was ready to fight when a dark ring land on Charizard's neck. Charizard then shouted in pain as Ash looked on in horror. The Digimon Emperor then said, "Charizard, attack Ash Ketchum!" Charizard Slowly turned around and his eyes were a glowing red before Charizard shot a flamethrower at Ash and the other Digidestined, but they got out of the way before it hit. Ash pleaded to Charizard to snap out of it, causing the Digimon Emperor to laugh. Ash then called for Talonleot and she came down and Ash got on her back. Ash then told Talonleot to fly over Charizard, and she obeyed. Once he was high enough over Charizard, Ash jumped off, scaring Kari as he landed on Charizard's back as he tried to get the Dark Ring off.

"I'm not giving up on you Charizard, Oshawott was almost taken from me, but I never gave up and I freed him from the Dark Ring and he evolved into Dewott. I'm not giving up on my friends Charizard. You were on of my first Pokémon on my team after Damian abandoned you all those years ago. We had fun times when you were a Charmander. I remember all the good times we've had, like when we were all stuck in that ice cave during that snow storm and you used your flame to keep us warm. When it was about to go out and I said that you should go back in your Pokéball, you refused to go back in your Pokéball and with the other Pokémon on my team at the time, kept me warm when part of the doorway we built fell and I placed my body to keep the cold wind out. Then there was the time where you evolved into Charmeleon, of course you didn't listen to me, but I never gave up on you. Then you evolved into Charizard and you still didn't listen to me, but it wasn't until you almost died from getting hit by an Ice Beam from a Poliwrath and I warmed you back up that you started to listen to me and our friendship was strengthened. Battle after battle, our friendship was strong. When you went to train in the Charicific Valley, it made me sad, but I knew you would help me when you knew I needed it and that showed me that you still considered me your friend. Throughout my journey I was always thinking of the times we shared as friends, our friendship is strong and I will never forget it." Like Oshawott and fracture before he evolved, Charizard had the memories Ash said flash in his mind until Charizard heard Ash say, "CHARIZARD, YOU'RE ONE OF MY CLOSEST PARTNERS AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT!" Charizard's eyes went to normal and he tore the Dark Ring off his neck, causing the Digimon Emperor to say, "HOW, HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO MAKE YOUR POKÉMON FREE THEMSELVES?!" Charizard flew towards the Digimon Emperor and stopped as he flapped his wings and Ash said, "I've been traveling for years before I came home, I have memories of me and my Pokémon that you can never take away." Suddenly, a bright light appeared in between the Digimon Emperor and Charizard and Ash and the light formed a Digiegg with the crest of friendship and Charizard said, "Ash, our friendship has unlocked our Digiegg of friendship, we can use it to defeat Deltamon." Ash nodded his head and had Charizard land next to Kari and Ash said, "Digiarmor Energize!"

Digimon, Digimon"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digivolve into Champions"

"Charizard Armor Digivolve to…" said Charizard as he spun around faster and faster and began to glow. When the glowing died down, Charizard looked like a humanoid version of himself with a sword with electricity flowing through it and a shield with the crest of friendship on it and he said, "Thundzard! The Hurricane of Friendship!" Thundzard then said, "I am Thundzard, as Charizard, I use the Digiegg of friendship to Armor Digivolve. My Thunder blasts will electrocute my enemies to dust." Ash told Thundzard to hit the Dark ring on Deltamon and Thundzard said, "You betcha!" Thundzard then jumped and said, "Thunder Blast!" and he pointed his sword at the Dark ring on Deltamon and blasted it, destroying it, freeing Deltamon and confusing the Bakemon. Pegasusmon then said, "This is our chance to attack, STAR SHOWER!" and that destroyed the Dark Rings on the Bakemon while Digmon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, Thunderacture, Electrochu, Magnapoleon, Krookopact, Flamedramon, Leavarcher, and Talonleot used Gold Rush, Tempest Wing, Rosetta Stone, Dragon Blast, Thunder Strike, Hydro Trident, Hammer Strike, Fire Rocket, Silver Leaf Arrow, and Flying Flaming Arrow attacks to bring down the spire. Ken clenched his fist and said, "Impossible, my master plan was invincible! Ah, I forgot to factor in that you're one of those all-or-nothing types." Referring to Ash. Ash looked at Ken and said, "At least I don't force Digimon to become my slaves Ken. But now that my suspicions are confirmed about you, I won't stop until you're stopped and all of the Digital World is free and if I have to, I'll pay you a little visit at your house." Ken chuckled and said, "As if you knew where I lived, but it doesn't matter, you may have won this battle, but this war is far from over." The Digimon Emperor then walked away.

Back in the real world, Davis and Yolei were still surprised that Ken was the Digimon Emperor the entire time. Ash was the first to speak after they got back and he said, "So what if his smile can fool people, we know the truth and we can locate where he lives and confront him in the real world." Then Yolei said, "I still can't believe that Ken Ichijouji." Davis then said, "I wanted to be like him." Kari looked at Ash and said, "Why do you think he's trying to take over the Digital World?" and Ash said, "I don't know Kari, but we're going to find out why." Kari smiled and kissed Ash on the lips and said, "You know Ash, you, me, T.K., and Dawn should have a double date." T.K. and Dawn blushed a shade of red and blushed even darker when Ash said, "I think that's a good Idea Kari." T.K. and Dawn looked in different directions as everyone looked at them, knowing that they were a couple and Ash said, "You guys never even went on your first date yet, am I right?" T.K. and Dawn, knowing that Ash was right, nodded their heads and Dawn said, "We've been planning to go on it, but never had time yet." Ash and Kari looked at each other, smiled, and they both said, "We'll handle that." That left T.K. and Dawn confused as everyone else laughed from the situation that just unfolded.

Update: Sorry it's been a while for an update for this Story, I'm just havfing a sever case of Writers block for it. So until I can get rid of the Writer's block for this Story. The Story is being put on hold until I can get rid of my writers block.


End file.
